What Good is Love?
by Codyknight22
Summary: When you don't know if the other can love you back? Ruby Rose is head over heels for that rich girl in her class, Weiss Schnee. But is Weiss physically capable to love her back? Obviously, White Rose tied to the plot. Bumblebee is involved, possible hints of Akros and Noren. AU where it's Beacon High School. M Because of lemon in Ch. 17: Adjusting Run
1. Project

What Good is Love? Ch. 1: Project

**AAAAAAAND Number 2! For those of you that don't know, I'm announcing stories and whatnot that I plan to do for today via twitter {www . twitter . c om Codyknight22 remove the spaces add in / when appropriate}. Going to make my attempt at a full on AU for the RWBY girls. This is set in a high school environment, where Ruby skipped two grades and is a senior, Yang and Blake are a couple, and Weiss is that mysterious rich girl. That's all that might not be explicitly explained that I'd want to, so let's get going here.**

Yang gently helped her sister off of her motorcycle, and met Ruby's gaze head on.

"I don't need the help," Ruby argued.

"Yeah you do," Yang countered. Things had been going along in this pattern for quite some time. Yang would drive both herself and Ruby to school, and then help Ruby down from Bumblebee, her motorcycle. Whenever she did it, Ruby would give her sister an angry glare, and Yang would just ignore her. The main reason for that was because the first time Ruby had tried to get off of Bumblebee, she screwed up and split her lip on the hard concrete below. Yang had never let her forget about it.

Yang gestured for Ruby to follow along with her, and her little sister complied. It had been a while since Ruby didn't follow her sister into classes. It was just easier to stick with someone that she was familiar with. Yang turned her head, and grinned widely.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she called out. "Hello gorgeous." Ruby didn't even have to turn to know who exactly who it was. Blake Belladonna, her sister's girlfriend. It wasn't rude that Yang had made her remark, since Blake was also a cat Faunus.

"You're going to keep that up for as long as possible," the Faunus said, running up to Yang and Ruby.

"Absolutely," Yang said proudly.

"Hey there little red," Blake said, choosing to go by the nickname that she had given Ruby on her first day with Ruby. She ruffled her hair, and Ruby just smiled up at the older girl.

"Hey Blake," Ruby said. "How was your weekend?"

"Great," Blake said. "I got to live without your sister for a minute." Yang lifted her hands from Ruby, and crushed Blake in one of her famous bear hugs.

"Awww you wuv me," Yang said. Blake quickly grabbed a point on Yang's shoulder, causing the girl to instantly let go of Blake.

"I also learned something useful," Blake said. "I can teach you later on." Ruby eagerly nodded, excited to finally learn an out for Yang's crushing hugs.

The three girls walked into the school, and Ruby's heart froze instantly. Standing by their locker, was Weiss Schnee. The heiress with a reputation for being a spoiled brat, but wasn't as bad once you got to know her. Ruby and Weiss had been paired together for a project after Ruby had been skipped ahead from freshmen to junior. Weiss had initially rejected Ruby, but she recognized why Ruby had been moved ahead soon enough. They worked together, and received the best grade in class. Since then, Weiss had attempted to either get with Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha Nikos {one of the top students} and Ren {quietly good student} to try and receive top marks. Ren often teamed up with Nora, Pyrrha almost never left Jaune's side, and Blake was often sucked into the vortex of Yang. That always left her with Ruby, the girl that Weiss thought she couldn't stand.

Somewhere around the fourth project, Ruby realized that she had grown to thoroughly enjoy the company of Weiss. So much so, that she wound up falling for her. Ruby knew that her older sister was partial to girls {at the time, she wasn't dating Blake}, but she had never once considered the thoughts that _she _would be a lesbian. Even worse, she didn't know whether or not Weiss would be a lesbian.

Yang noticed Ruby's color change, and quickly whacked her sister in the arm.

"Cut it out," Yang said. "She's gonna notice."

"Hwhaat?" Ruby said, snapping out of her temporary daze. Yang pointed in the distance, and Ruby took a deep breath. Due to some form of cruel god, or demon, or devil, or something, Ruby's locker was right next to Weiss'. She walked up to her own locker, and watched as Yang and Blake took to theirs. _Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me, _was all that was going through Ruby's head.

"Oh, there you are!" Weiss said, closing her locker. "There's a group project coming up in science class." Ruby just stared at the inside of her locker, her science book resting in her hands. "Hello?" Weiss asked. "Are you in there? Did I get the wrong girl with the red cloak?"

"Sorry," Ruby said. "I was, uh, day dreaming."

"Of course you were," Weiss sighed. She was temporarily regretting going after Ruby, but she had no choice.

"Sure," Ruby said. "Do you know what it's for?"

"No," Weiss sighed. "Not yet. But, science is our next class, so we're about to learn whatever it is." Weiss instantly turned around, and walked away from the other three.

"You know she's using you, right?" Blake asked, pulling out her science book from the locker.

"Yeah," Ruby said sadly. "But what else am I going to do? I only get to hang out with her when projects come up." Blake and Yang sighed. Ruby was hopelessly attracted to Weiss, and it had been that way for years. Yang had already tried to ease her sister off of Weiss for a long time, but it never worked.

"Let's just get to science," Yang finally gave in. The bell rang, and Yang grinned. "Just on time."

_Science Class: Professor Goodwitch_

The three girls entered class, and took their seats. Ruby shared a table with Weiss {since they paired together so often} and Blake and Yang had taken their own table. Ruby briefly waved hi to Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora when she sat down. A loud crack was heard as their professor, Glynda Goodwitch, slammed her long ruler on the table.

"Good morning class," Goodwitch said. "Today, I have some rumors to address. The first of which, we are still covering the cellular growth rate for Grimm." Everyone in class groaned. As exciting as Grimm sounded, it was actually boring. Grimm were just animals that were already in existence that happened to be slightly larger then your average wolf. All of them looked intimidating, but everyone had seen one before. They were actually quite harmless, unless you threatened it's territory. "That's exactly the reason why you're still doing it. The second of which, is that today is indeed the beginning of the end for that unit." Now the class room started to cheer. Goodwitch slammed her ruler on the desk again, and everyone grew quiet again. "Lastly, there will be a project. I want a research paper and model demonstrating the growth rate in which cells are effected by this Grimm nature. All of you are required to pair up, so I suggest that you get going." Everyone formed their normal pairs very quickly, and Goodwitch just nodded.

"You have the rest of today to start to formulate a plan," Goodwitch continued. "And once you have one, I suggest that you arrange the workload. You have until next week to finish it. Be warned, I have had students try to do this the morning of." Goodwitch shot a glare at Yang, and then swung her gaze to some of the other students. "All of them, have failed this project. I wish all of you the best of luck, and your time begins now." Ruby and Weiss turned to face each other, and pulled out their books.

"So we'll have to meet after school everyday after today," Weiss started. "I think that we should alternate houses."

"W-w-why?" Ruby stuttered.

"Because we haven't done it that way before, you dolt. Plus, you have more creative materials for a model then me." Ruby nodded, but she felt herself getting sick. _Oh no, _she thought. _Weiss is going to my house. This never happens. I'm going to have to clean, and get stuff, and clean, and- oh damn I already said clean._

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked, looking her partner in the eyes. "You look really pale."

"You have a pale complexion too," Ruby argued.

"No, you look sick. Do you need to throw up?" Ruby shook her head, and swallowed her breakfast. "Okay, good. We're going to need to form a plan here. Since we're going to start tomorrow, let's start-." Weiss cut herself off, and sighed. "Let's start at my home." Ruby nodded, and then was able to figure out what that meant.

"So my house on Wednesday?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded, and Ruby shuddered. She didn't know if she could get her home clean. Maybe she could convince Yang to be at the house. But, Weiss didn't like Yang. And Yang didn't like Weiss. Well, Ruby was going to have to find a way to get out of this one alive.

**End: Starting off short, like I always do. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Research

What Good is Love? Ch. 2: Research

**So, do have something to address here. I am somehow already over 10 favorites and 30 followers. You people are really awesome for putting that much faith in this story before I even write a second chapter. Anyways, I got my monologue out on A Harsh Reality, so y'all are spared. Only real question-y sort of thing to address is why Glynda is the science teacher. I just thought that as a dust expert, she would be well suited for it. Torchwick probably won't make an appearance unless I want to add him in as a staff member. Let's get this thing going again. **

The final bell of Tuesday rung out, and Ruby immediately grabbed her books to leave history. Today was the first day that both her and Weiss would be working on the project together, and Ruby was nervous. She had been over to Weiss' house numerous times, but that didn't make it any less scary then the first time. Ruby navigated the halls, and quickly stopped by her locker.

"Good to see that you finally made it here," Weiss' voice came. Ruby turned her head slightly, and saw the girl standing by her locker. "What took you so long?"

"Oobleck kept us a little after," Ruby said instantly, using the excuse that she had prepared for her slow walking. Ruby wasn't actually slow. As a matter of fact, the girl was all state in track. She even held the record for fastest time ever on the 100, 200, 400, and 1600 meter runs. No one really knew how she was able to do it, and Ruby just attributed it to sheer dumb luck.

"Why not sprint over here?" Weiss nagged.

"Too many people," Ruby replied easily.

"Whatever," Weiss grumbled. "Just grab your books and let's get going." Ruby nodded, and quickly swapped out her books for the science work that she'd need. She turned around, and saw Weiss giving her trained walk straight for the exit. Ruby turned to a jog, and reached Weiss pretty quickly.

Ruby opened up the door for Weiss, and held it open for a minute. She saw Yang and Blake, and waved over to them. Both of them waved back, and Yang fired up Bumblebee's engine. Weiss turned back to find Ruby, and sighed.

"Come on," Weiss said, gesturing for Ruby to follow along with her. Ruby nodded, and ran after Weiss.

Weiss stopped outside of a large, white, stretch limo, and this time she opened up the door for Ruby. The younger girl felt her heart soar slightly by this simple gesture of friendship, and she stepped into the limo. Weiss followed her shortly, and tapped the driver.

"Straight to home Ms. Schnee?" The driver asked.

"Yes, Geoffrey, thank you," Weiss replied. Geoffrey looked back at them, and Ruby smiled a little bit. Geoffrey was in his mid 60's, with a scraggly white beard and scraggly white hair to match it. He was dressed in a standard white suit, which was something that all of the Schnee's employees were required to wear. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, and he wore a grin with the rest of his outfit. Ruby liked Geoffrey because he was always so nice.

"I see that you have another project with Ms. Rose," Geoffrey remarked. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Geoffrey," Ruby replied.

"Can you just start driving?" Weiss finally asked. Geoffrey complied, and started to take off towards the Schnee manor.

Ruby just sat quietly. The girl that she loved was sitting just a few inches away from her. Ruby was going to impress her this time, she could just tell. Weiss had been impressed with her knowledge, her ability, but not yet her personality.

"Why are you staring at me?" Weiss asked, noticing that Ruby hadn't shifted her gaze in a while. _Oh no, _Ruby thought. _Think of something natural to say. Something that someone else totally normal would say. _

"I was just, uhhh, admiring your tiara," Ruby tried._Nailed it. _Weiss gave her a slightly odd look, but then adjusted her tiara slightly.

"Thank you," Weiss replied, thinking nothing of it. Ruby often made very strange comments, so this came as nothing new to Weiss. _Come on Ruby, _she thought. _Say something that's friendly, but not too friendly. Oh, I got it._

"So what's our plan?" Ruby asked. "For, uh, being at your house?"

"We're going to head into the study," Weiss said, barely paying any attention to Ruby as she looked out the window. "And after that, we're going to start researching. I have plenty of books if you want to do it that way, but we also have the internet." Ruby nodded, and then shifted around in her seat. Ruby's main problem when dealing with Weiss was her social awkwardness. She only was ever really comfortable around Yang, and even that was pretty bad. Around Weiss, Ruby could either be okay or a total train wreck. Which happened really did trade off.

The limo stopped, and Geoffrey turned to face them.

"Alright ladies," he said. "We have arrived." He exited the car, and held the door open for Weiss and Ruby. Ruby stepped outside, and found herself marveling over the manor. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, but she absolutely loved the view. "Welcome to the Schnee Manor," Geoffrey said, noticing Ruby's look. It was the same one she always had.

The outside of the building was decorated with white pillars, all of them with carvings of snowflakes going to the top of them. The building had that same pale white color going all the way around it, with the front being heavily decorated with the same snowflake carving. The building was surrounded by a massive garden, with workers working tirelessly to get it cleaned up. There were rose bushes, hedges, trees, everything. Ruby always just felt amazed by the awesome sight that was presented to her.

One of the gardener's noticed Weiss, and started to sweep up the path for her.

"James," Weiss sighed. "I already told you, that's not necessary for me. I'm not my father." The gardener nodded, and stepped aside. Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm, and pulled her along. Weiss knew that if she didn't do it, the girl in the red hood would just stare at the building forever.

As soon as they reached the front doors, the doorman opened it up.

"Welcome back Ms. Schnee," he greeted, his deep voice sounding melodic. "And hello again Ms. Rose."

"Hi Henry," Ruby greeted. Weiss dragged Ruby inside, and started to lead her to the study.

One thing that Ruby had, was that she knew every employee at the Schnee Manor. All of them were always grateful to see her. They liked Ruby, they thought that she was nice. Weiss often came across as cold, menacing, but they could never argue that she wasn't a kind employer. When her parents were away {such as that day} Weiss acted as their boss. They weren't treated as equals, but they also weren't treated like slaves.

Weiss lead Ruby over to the study, recognizing the fact that if she didn't, Ruby would never find it. No matter how many times she went to the Schnee Manor, Ruby would find a way to get lost going anywhere. Weiss once had to hunt the girl down because she couldn't find the bathroom.

Weiss pulled out a chair for herself at a computer, and then pulled another one out for Ruby. Ruby paused, unsure of what exactly she was supposed to do.

"Are you going to sit down?" Weiss asked sharply. Ruby nodded, and then went over to the computer. "So the way I see it," Weiss started. "I think we need to get enough research done to at least start thinking about what we want to do for the model." Ruby nodded, completely agreeing. Part of her hoped that they wouldn't accomplish that goal today, and instead get to come back one more day. But if there was one thing certain about Weiss, she would keep researching until she accomplished that goal.

"I'm gonna grab some books," Ruby said. Weiss just nodded, and waved her off. Ruby walked over to the massive selection of books, and looked over the directory. _Fiction, history, ah science, _Ruby thought, dragging her finger along the directory. She walked down the science side, and found three books that covered Grimm. She plucked them off the shelves, and turned around to walk back.

As soon as she was facing the other way, she could hear loud yelling. The voice was unmistakable, the prissy sound of Weiss easily recognizable. But as far as Ruby knew, there was no one there for her to yell at. Instead of Ruby moving forward, she shrunk back and waited for the yelling to end.

As soon as it did, Ruby walked forward. She exited the row, and looked over at Weiss. The heiress angrily slammed her scroll on the desk, and placed her head in her hands.

"I have the books," Ruby said weakly. Weiss looked up, and sighed.

"Okay good," Weiss said. Ruby nodded, and took her seat. She opened one of the books up, and started to look through it. "I know you heard me yelling," Weiss said. "I wasn't trying to be quiet about it." Ruby nodded, but remained silent. The silence actually started to unnerve Weiss. Ruby was never quiet for any lengthened period of time. The longest she had ever gone while being completely silent in the presence of Weiss, and only Weiss, was a solid minute.

Five minutes passed, then 10, then 20, soon, almost an hour had passed without any words from Ruby. Weiss surprised herself by becoming the one to break first.

"What?" She snapped. Ruby looked at her partner in surprise, and then just swallowed.

"Hhwhat?" Ruby asked, sounding dazed.

"Something's clearly on your mind," Weiss said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be this quiet." Ruby just mumbled something, and kicked around her feet.

"Who were you yelling at?" Ruby finally asked.

"My father," Weiss replied easily. "He's just... He's difficult sometimes, that's all." Weiss went back to researching, glad that she had broken that awkward air that had remained thick in the room.

"How?" Ruby asked. Weiss sighed again, now starting to regret asking Ruby that question.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation," Weiss muttered. "He has a lot of stress, because of work. So we often fence with each other." Ruby's eyes widened in realization. Ruby was all state in track, and Weiss was all state in fencing. She currently held an undefeated record that that was almost never challenged. Four more wins, and Weiss would take home the record for most consecutive varsity wins without a loss.

"But, his stress rubs off on me," Weiss continued. "So one thing that he tries to do, is set me up on dates." Ruby felt her heart sink a little, realizing that she was probably going to be arranged on a date. "I already told him that dating boys holds no interest for me." Ruby's ears perked up considerably. _Dating boys? _She wondered. _Oh, this might be really good news! _

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean, I don't really want to date people right now," Weiss explained. "I've never felt attracted to anyone, so I'm not going out on some blind date with an heir."

"Oh," Ruby said, slightly deflated. Apparently her word choice meant nothing in way of caring for girls that way.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked, noticing Ruby's sad expression.

"Huh?" Ruby asked. "What? Oh, yeah. Totally fine." Weiss just shrugged, attributing it to just being a Ruby thing. Ruby really did get away with a lot of very obvious, 'I want you,' things by having her type of personality.

The research continued on for another hour, until Weiss finally called it quits. She amassed the notes that she had gathered, and Ruby did the same.

"This looks like enough to start with," Weiss said happily. "So, I'll see you at your place tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ruby said happily. "Oh, wait. Weiss, how are you going to get there?"

"Pardon?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Bumblebee only has two seats, and-."

"Give me your address," Weiss demanded. Ruby paused for a moment, and then grabbed a piece of paper. She quickly scribbled down some notes, and handed it over to Weiss. The heiress took the paper, and tucked it away. "I'll tell Geoffrey to take me here," Weiss explained. "Does that sound like a plan?" Ruby nodded. "Good. For now, you can use Geoffrey to give you a ride home. I'm sure he'll be more then willing to take you home."

"Thanks Weiss," Ruby said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ruby started to walk towards the exit.

"Other way!" Weiss yelled out.

"Right!" Ruby called back.

**End: Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Model

What Good is Love Ch. 3: Model

**Surprise! I like this story a lot, so I'm going to shoot for one update a day. At least for a little bit, but then it might become a frequent occurrence since CoG is coming to a close, and Good Old PT probably isn't going to be all that long. Yes, I did find two pictures of Ruby and Weiss online, and their symbols, and poorly photoshop them together {took me forever}. I can't link the artist that originally drew the picture of Ruby because of the weird link thing, but it is definitely not my own so full credit goes to electrokineticartest on deviantart. For cata {since it right now is a guest account} sign in whenever it is that you feel like it. Reeves3 with the prediction. Never know where I might take this thing. So I do have to thank you AGAIN cause I hit 40 followers. This really is surprising to me. Since cata did say count him as a follow/favorite, I guess that I also have to thank you for 20 favorites as well. You people are placing a lot of faith in me for my first straight up AU story. Really hope I don't bomb it in later chapters. If I do, feel free to whine, bitch and moan.**

Ruby thanked Geoffrey for the ride, and then waved him goodbye. She ran up to the small apartment building, and looked up at her home. It was an average sized place for an apartment building. The colors alternated from redish brown clay, and it had a yellow-green roof. It was a simple box shape, that went up four floors. Ruby quickly fumbled around her bag for her set of keys, and opened up the door.

She quickly ran up the stairs to the third floor, and knocked gently on the door. Ruby did have a set of keys, but it never hurt to be sorry. Ruby had had the unfortunate luck of walking in while Yang and Blake were... Were doing things that were a little bit more then PG-13. It was not something that she wished to repeat.

"You're clear," Yang's voice came. Ruby unlocked the door, and stepped inside. She found Yang and Blake sitting at the kitchen, both of them holding a microwavable meal in their hands. Ruby took a second to look at her home after that, and just thought of what Weiss would say.

It had four rooms {a bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, and living room}. The kitchen was equipped with a fridge, cutting board, sink, microwave, oven, and table. Since they didn't have the luxury of a fifth room for dining, they either ate in the kitchen or living room. The living room, which was only separated by a hole in the wall, was outfitted with a wooden table, sofa, two chairs, and a small TV {that Ruby and Yang had used prize money to purchase}. There was a few shelves, but all of them were lined with awards. Everything from Ruby's track meets, to Yang's boxing awards.

A very well known fact about Yang was that she was a champion boxer. She, like Weiss and Ruby, had never suffered a defeat. Her aggressive style had encouraged her to try her luck to boost Ruby and Yang's financial situation {which Ruby made a mental note to remind herself of before Weiss came over the next day} and take the survive challenged. You know, those silly things that said things like "survive four minutes in the ring with champion boxer, Junior." Well, Yang hadn't survived four minutes. She won in two. The prize money had been enough to do things like improve their style of life, something that Ruby was grateful for. Sure, there was sometimes prize money involved with her track meets, but she wasn't putting her body through physical abuse to get it. Ruby had never once seen a fight that Yang had partaken in, because she was too scared for her big sister.

"How was it?" Yang asked, her mouth full of the vegetables that the microwavable meal provided. Their financial situation may of have been improved by the prize money, but that didn't change the fact that neither girl could cook.

"Good," Ruby replied, trying to keep it short.

"What does good mean?" Yang asked, continuing to grill her further.

"It means that we got done good research and she'll be coming over tomorrow," Ruby confessed. "Speaking of which, can you guys be here? Please?"

"Sorry little red," Blake said, taking the last bite of her microwavable fish meal {which never sounded appealing to either Ruby or Yang. The only reason that they had it was because Blake hung around them so much}. "I have to work."

"Same here," Yang continued. "Well, I have a fight. Which is kind of like work for me. So it's a no go for me. We're just going to leave you alone with your love." Ruby blushed a deep shade of red, matching the cloak she wore on her back. "Sorry Rubes," Yang said, going on to apologize. "I want to be there with you so that I can give you some backup, but I have to win this fight." Ruby just nodded, fully understanding.

"You're fine," Ruby said, going to hug her older sister.

"When does track start up again?" Blake asked. Ruby jumped slightly, causing Yang to laugh. Blake had somehow gotten behind Ruby, and made it to the living room. It often frightened Ruby how quietly Blake could move, and how good she was at it. Then again, everyone had their nitch. Ruby ran track, Weiss fenced, Yang boxed, and Blake, well she took up parkour. It didn't necessarily affect how quietly she moved, Ruby just attributed that to her Faunus nature, but it did affect how quickly she did it. World renowned, grand champion, every title available, Blake had it.

"In a few weeks," Ruby said, swallowing down the small yelp that had formed in her throat. Blake nodded, and looked over at the two girls.

"You know," she said. "If you want, we can try and set something up so you can ask Weiss out."

"That's a really great idea," Yang said.

"No, it's not," Ruby said quickly. "I'll be fine guys, really. I just need to-." Ruby stopped, looked down at her feet, and then sighed. "I just need to clean my room."

_The Next Day: Ruby and Yang's Apartment  
_

At that point in time, Ruby was the only one there. Weiss had sent her a message to let her know that she was going to be a little bit late, and Ruby chose not to ask why. Yang had already left for her match, and it didn't really matter when Blake worked because no Yang equaled no Blake. Ruby pulled out her model supplies, and looked around her. _If I'm just waiting for her, that could be weird, _Ruby thought. _Oh, what do I do? Oh, I know! _Ruby pulled out a magazine, and started to flip through it. _Nailed it._

After a minute, Ruby heard a buzz. She quickly ran over to the speaker, and leaned into it.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked. "Is that you?"

"No, it's someone else that's coming here for you," the heiress replied. "Of course it's me you dolt!"

"Sorry!" Ruby apologized quickly. She pressed the button, and let Weiss come up. Ruby quickly unlocked the door, and sat down over at the couch. Weiss knocked on the door, and Ruby straightened herself out. "It's open," Ruby yelled out. The door opened up, and the girl that Ruby deemed perfect walked into her apartment room.

"I'm sorry for being late," Weiss said instantly. "There was a traffic jam on the way here."

"Totally fine," Ruby said instantly. Weiss looked around, and just took in the two visible rooms of the apartment. "It's not much," Ruby said instantly. "But it is home."

"I think it looks cute," Weiss said. Cute sounded like a good word for her to use to compliment the small apartment. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, and Weiss started to dig through her bag for the research.

"Will Yang and Blake be joining us?" Weiss asked as she searched through. Blake, Weiss had no qualms with. But the sheer amount of times that she butted heads with Yang made the brawler one of the last people that Weiss wanted to interact with. And Weiss knew that the two of them were a package deal.

"Nope," Ruby said. "Yang has a match and Blake's working." Weiss nodded, and continued to dig through her supplies.

"What about your parents?" Weiss asked, finally finding her research. "Will they be joining us?" Ruby just went quiet, and she stared down at her feet. "Ruby?" Weiss asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, snapping out of her trance. "My parents, are... They're gone." Weiss bit her tongue, cursing herself for asking that question. She had never once seen Ruby's parents, she only saw the girl in the red hood with the girl with the blonde mane. "Yang's parents too. We, well she, owns this place." Weiss nodded, and decided to push forward with the research. There was just nothing that you could say to something like that.

"Is there a preferred place to work?" Weiss asked, looking at the table in the kitchen and living room.

"Well, I do work in my room most of the time," Ruby said. "But-."

"Then we'll go there," Weiss interrupted. She picked up her books, and walked over to Ruby's room. It wasn't too hard to figure out which room that was since there were two options, and it wasn't too hard for Weiss to figure out which was which. Luckily for Ruby, she had cleaned up her room along with everything else.

Weiss opened up the door, and looked around. The room had two beds on opposite sides of the room. The first bed had yellow sheets, and orange pillows. Next to the bed was a single dresser. The top of the dresser had several empty spaces which were normally occupied by Yang's boxing gear and things that she took with her to matches.

The second bed had red sheets, and black pillows. The dresser next to it still held several images. One of them was Ruby and Yang's graduation from junior year. Another one was Ruby's first track meet victory. She was covered in sweat and holding a medal proudly, while Yang held her in a large hug. The third picture was one that Ruby thought she had put away. It was her and Yang meeting for the first time. Neither of them were very old. In fact, if Ruby remembered correctly, Yang was seven and Ruby was five. They may not of have been in the picture, but Ruby knew exactly who had taken that photo.

"That's a nice picture," Weiss said, picking up the photo. One of the things she had learned as an heiress, was always be courteous to your hosts. Despite the fact that her host was Ruby, she still followed through with her training. "What is it of?"

"That was when me and Yang first met," Ruby said quietly.

"Yang and I," Weiss corrected. "And when was that?"

"A long time ago," Ruby said, trying to cut off the conversation. Weiss recognized the fact, and decided to skip over it. She laid out her research on the desk that occupied Ruby's side of the room, and gestured for Ruby to do the same.

"So what are your thoughts for a model?" Weiss asked. Ruby quickly pulled something out, and laid out the piece of paper on the table. Weiss marveled over the detail that the drawing had. "Who made this?" She asked.

"Me," Ruby said quietly.

"You draw?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded, and Weiss just felt amazed that she didn't know that the person that was almost always her partner could draw like this. "Since when?"

"A couple of years," Ruby answered. Weiss just shook her head, annoyed that she hadn't learned that yet. Why she was annoyed was beyond her. I mean, she had to admit that she had to consider Ruby a friend, or at least a friendly acquaintance. Even though she was willing to do anything for grades, she probably wouldn't of have gone that far if she didn't like Ruby at all. _I guess that I just want to be one step ahead of her, _Weiss thought. As far as she was concerned, that was her main priority with everyone.

"Well, I think that this is a wonderful drawing," Weiss said. "We should probably get started on arranging our materials to match what we need." Ruby nodded, and pulled out the materials that she had prepared. It was going to fun for Ruby. She was going to get to make something with Weiss. It may not of have been a relationship like she wanted, but it was better then nothing.

**End: Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I'm not going to be going over what is actually being researched/built for the science project. Since that would be pretty much everything from this point onward in the chapter, ending it where I felt comfortable. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated. **


	4. Tricks

What Good is Love? Ch. 4: Tricks

**I'M REALLY SORRY! This is for ChaosPhoenix11, because I somehow still haven't learned the whole should of/should have thing. I swear, I'm trying. Also, something I do want to clarify. I don't proofread, at all. I would, but I am just so lazy that I don't do it {for Kalico37}. For Varshe Ashray, I absolutely have some competition scenes planed out with Ruby and track, Weiss and fencing, etc. For SaviourZ, I haven't done anything yet to warrant M, and I don't have any plans to do so. Remember, lemon isn't exactly something that I feel comfortable with writing in general. I have like 6 paragraphs of it, and I'm going to attempt to avoid it in this story. But, if I feel the next chapter would be appropriate to include some, I might hold something poll wise for lemon as I always do. Also, stop me if you've heard this before, I somehow gained another 10+ followers in 24 hours {roughly} so I have to thank you for crossing over 50 followers! And I also crossed over 30 favorites! I literally have no idea how this story {first AU} has grown at this rate. You guys are really, really awesome though. Now that I finished up my paragraph A/N that I so love to do, let's get back to the story.**

It was now Saturday and the last day at Weiss' house. Ruby was trying to take full advantage of it, making ridiculous requests to see what exactly she could get away with. Weiss just tolerated it because they had to finish up the paper. Granted, she didn't think it was healthy that Ruby was now on her third plate of cookies. Yes, full plates of cookies. An Ruby was tearing through them at unbelievable speeds.

As for the paper, Weiss and Ruby had a solid strategy. Weiss was the more gifted and trained writer, so she had written the first draft. Ruby then switched off with her, and went through the whole thing. She added in any missing information, and corrected any mistakes that she saw. Then Weiss traded off with her, and looked over it for errors. Once she spotted what she could, her and Ruby traded out. This process continued until each girl read over the paper twice and found no errors.

It was actually the last rotation, baring on whether or not Ruby would catch any errors. So far, so good. Ruby almost wanted to fabricate an error so that this trip wouldn't end. _That's what I'm going to do, _Ruby thought. _I'll fabricate an error so that, oh that should be a period. _Ruby scrolled over the period, and quickly changed it. Weiss threw her head back, and groaned loudly. It meant two more look overs of this dry, stale, paper.

Ruby was happy though. It meant more time that she got to spend with Weiss. Even though she didn't love why she was doing it, she still loved spending time with Weiss.

Weiss started her look over, but was interrupted by one of the servants walking up to her.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you Ms. Schnee," he said apologetically.

"It's fine for now Alfred," Weiss said with a sigh. "What is it?"

"Mr. Morris is here."

"Mr. Morris?" Weiss asked, confusion filling her voice. "The dust company owner?"

"No, it's his son." Weiss' eyes filled with understanding, but Ruby still looked confused.

"What?" She asked, her voice sounding small for no reason.

"My father set me up on a stupid date," Weiss said sadly. "So Jeremiah Morris, the heir to the Morris Dust Company, is here to spend time with me. I'm sorry that you'll have to sit through it." Ruby felt the color drain from her face. _Oh no, _she thought. _I don't think that I can stand to see Weiss with someone. Oh no, think fast, think fast. _Her mind suddenly became occupied with Yang, who was wiping off her mouth.

_Remember this trick for when you get in a bad way, _Yang had said, patting her sister on the head. _Oh, I love you right now Yang, _Ruby thought.

"Where's the bathroom?" Ruby asked. Alfred had already left to get Jeremiah, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone.

"Down the left hall, and then the fourth door to the right," Weiss responded. Ruby nodded, and started to walk quickly over to the left hall. "That's the right you dolt!" Weiss yelled out. Ruby nodded, and quickly shifted her direction.

She ran down the hall, and slid just outside of the right door. She opened it up, and saw a janitor's closet. Ruby slammed the door shut, and moved one door over. When that was a supplies closet, she moved two back. She finally opened up the right door, and walked inside.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and just stopped for a moment. Beads of sweat decorated her forehead. Her skin had been drained of color, and Ruby really did look awful. All it did was play into her trick more. She walked over to the toilet, and lifted up the lid. She quickly bent over the toilet, and started to take deep breaths in. Ruby quickly folded down all but two fingers, and sighed. _This is the best course of action, _Ruby thought. _Yang taught me this, this has to be the best course. _She slid the two fingers into her mouth, and searched around for that spot. _Yang said when I hit it, I'd know. What did she mean by-? _Ruby suddenly let out a loud regurgitation noise, and threw her head over the toilet. Everything that she had eaten within the past hour came back up, and started to decorate the water within the toilet.

After she finished up, Ruby shakily stood up. She flushed the toilet, and dragged herself to the mirror. Ruby looked at herself, and all of the features that were previously evident, became more exaggerated. The sweat that had only been slightly evident on her forehead now decorated all around her face. The paleness that was just visible consumed her face. _This'll work, _Ruby thought.

She opened up the door, and dragged herself back to the study. After entering into the kitchen, she then turned around and managed to get back to the study. Ruby instantly picked out Jeremiah Morris, a man in an orange suit with silver hair and orange eyes. He was well built, and Ruby had to admit if she was attracted to men she might fall for him. It just made her more glad that she did what she had done. Her mind cleared enough to notice the fact that he was seated really close to Weiss. Like, a lot closer then she wanted him to be.

Weiss finally looked over at the sound of Ruby reentering, and her expression went from annoyance to concern very quickly.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Weiss asked. "You look awful!"

"I ate too much," Ruby groaned. The groan was mustered from a combination of feeling poorly physically, and then feeling poorly mentally. "I should go."

"We're not finished yet!" Weiss cried out.

"I can help," Jeremiah offered, his voice sounding very melodic to accompany his great looks. _Oh he's so perfect, _Ruby thought sadly.

"This is an assignment for me and my partner," Weiss snapped. "I will not compromise the integrity of this assignment." Ruby felt her heart swell slightly, but she started to stumble towards the exit. "Let me walk you out if you're going to go," Weiss said. She stood up, and grabbed a hold of Ruby's hand. Ruby's heart did nothing but start to beat faster, and faster. Not only did she get out of this mess, Weiss was holding her hand.

Weiss gently lead her to the front door, and started to lead her down to the limo.

"We'll have to finish up the paper tomorrow," Weiss said. "Do you mind if I bring a copy?" Ruby shook her head, and Weiss just nodded. "Okay, good." She opened up the limo door, and helped Ruby step inside. "Geoffrey, she threw up so be cautious when driving her home."

"Of course, Ms. Schnee," Geoffrey reassured. Ruby turned over to wave goodbye, and saw Jeremiah put his arm around Weiss. She still managed to wave, but now she felt slightly broken. The car mercifully started up, and they started to drive away.

Ruby knew that she probably had to hold it in. She had to make it home before she lost it. She had to-. Ah screw it. Ruby leaned over, and started to cry.

"What's wrong, Ms. Rose?" Geoffrey asked.

"Nothing," Ruby said, trying to hold in her tears. Having thrown up, she left her body in a slightly weakened state. She became more emotionally vulnerable, which was not a good thing at the moment.

"Clearly it's not nothing, Ms. Rose," Geoffrey said, concern filling his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I want anyone to know," Ruby sniffed. "It's just, it's personal."

"I won't pry if you don't want me too, Ms. Rose. I'll let your sister take care of you."

"Thank you," Ruby managed. She just lay her head against the window, and waited to get home.

_Ruby and Yang's Apartment_

Geoffrey pulled out front, and opened up the door for Ruby.

"Do you want me to lead you in?" He asked. "You don't look like you could."

"I'll be fine," Ruby tried to say. "I swear."

"I'll stay here until you're inside," Geoffrey said. The Schnee's had kept Geoffrey as a driver for a very good reason. When he drove, he was careful, timely, polite, and he could keep a decent conversation if the passenger so chose to. The other reason, was because he was a caring man. He always waited on his passengers to get to their destination safely, especially if they were like Ruby was at that moment.

"Thank you," Ruby grumbled. She stumbled forward to the front, and let herself in. She dragged herself up the stairs, and banged her head against the door.

"You're safe," Yang called out. The door opened up, and Ruby spilled to the ground. "Oh my god, Rubes!" Yang said instantly. She ran over, and picked her sister up. "You look like complete shit."

"Thanks," Ruby grumbled. She felt her sister lift her up to her feet, and dragged her over to the couch. Ruby could spot Blake on the couch already, and her face was filled with concern. Blake loved Ruby like a younger sister, a side affect of how much time she spent with Yang.

Perhaps there's something to elaborate on with Blake, why she spent so much time with Yang. Well, Blake lived in a Faunus housing area run by the White Fang. It was Blake and nine other Faunus that needed a place to stay. The White Fang paid for food, water, electricity, everything that they could need. But Blake hated it there. She did everything that she could possibly do to stay away from there. That meant a lot of time with Yang, and a lot of time at school, and a lot of sleepovers with Yang.

Yang dragged Ruby over to the couch, and looked at Blake.

"Can you get her a cool cloth?" Yang asked softly. Blake nodded, and ran over to the kitchen. "What happened to you?" Yang asked, feeling her sister's forehead. "You don't feel sick, and you looked fine this morning." Ruby's eyes refilled with tears, and she started to cry lightly on Yang's shoulder.

"I had to use the trick," Ruby cried. "The one that you showed me to get out of situations."

"Aww Rubes," Yang said, pulling her sister close. Blake returned, and gently laid the cool cloth over Ruby's head. "Thanks Blakey. Why'd you do it Rubes?"

"Her father arranged a date," Ruby sobbed. "And that date showed up to the house, and he was going to hang around, and I couldn't do it." Ruby continued to cry into Yang's shoulder, and Yang just rubbed her back softly. This was exactly what she was afraid of. Weiss would eventually get with someone, most likely male, and Ruby's heart would be broken.

"You said arranged, right?" Yang asked. Ruby managed a yes through her tears, and Yang just smiled slightly. "Then it might not work out," Yang hummed.

"He's so perfect though," Ruby cried. "I don't know what I can do to compete."

"Ruby," Yang said, turning her little sister to face her. "You can't rely on it just working out with Weiss. You have to take some initiative. Next week, there's a party going on. It's not very formal, but I know that Weiss is going." Ruby faced her sister, and sniffed. "I don't know about the arranged date, but I don't think he'll last. Did Weiss seem annoyed by him?"

"By his presence?" Ruby asked, her tone improving slightly. Yang nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you're in luck," Yang said happily. "He won't last, and I can take you to the party. I'll keep a close eye on you there, and maybe you can do something to catch Weiss' attention."

"Do you think I can?" Ruby asked.

"I'm willing to bet on it," Yang said. "You've known her for two years, and you're sweet, and she obviously likes you somewhat to stick around. I think you can get her to think of you as something more."

"What if she's straight?" Ruby asked. There it was, her biggest fear, laid out on the table.

"If she's straight and you know, you can move on. If she's a lesbian and you never learn, then you'll just be filled with regret. I know this is tough love baby sis, but I'm doing this for you own good." Ruby nodded, and buried her head further into Yang's chest.

"I'll do it," Ruby said. Of course, Ruby was still nervous that she was going to blow it with her awkwardness.

But some people were worth the risk.

**End: How'd I do here? In terms of chapters I'm afraid of how well I'll do on for this story, this chapter is in the top three {the next one is probably number one though} so really curious for the feedback here. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	5. False Confidence

What Good is Love? Ch. 5: False Confidence

**So someone did say don't do the lemons if I don't feel comfortable. I want to grow as a writer, which means pushing myself to an AU {which is turning out shockingly well} and doing some lemons, which have been decently received. I have read some smut without plot to prepare for writing them, but I don't really like it. So no worries about it not having a place in the plot, or just being pointless. I'd try to avoid it. Also, someone did mention that Jeremiah isn't a walking snob, which they appreciated. I really, really, _hate _the idea that if Weiss is dating an heir, they cannot be at all kind. That being said, I have a pretty quick explanation for what became of him in the absent time {since this does take place in the future}. Also, not going to include anyone else probably. You might get a tease of Cardin, and some background noise from JNPR, and I do have some plans for Sun and Velvet. Finally, topping out my paragraph A/N, I somehow crossed over 60 followers! I have had to thank you guys every chapter, which is incredible. You are so awesome. So let's get going for those of you that don't care about my A/N's.**

"YANG, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ruby yelled out.

"HANG ON!" Yang yelled back. It was Saturday, the next Saturday. It had been a week since Ruby had thrown up to get out of Weiss' house, and some interesting things had happened. Weiss had apologized to Ruby for allowing her to eat so much food, out of nothing but common courtesy. They both finished up their project, and received top marks in the class. After an innocent question from Ruby, Weiss revealed that Jeremiah hadn't lasted. After a second innocent question, Ruby learned that Weiss was going to the party per request from Blake {which Ruby thanked her profusely for}. Even better, Weiss willingly revealed that no one was going with her.

Now, Ruby and Yang were getting ready to go out. Blake had already gotten dressed, and was waiting out by the rental car {thank you to Yang's prize money}. Ruby had also gotten changed quickly, but Yang's hair always took a lot of time. Something that Ruby had failed to account for.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled. "I SWEAR TO GOD, HURRY UP!"

"YOU CAN'T RUSH MY HAIR!" Yang yelled back. Ruby banged her head against the wall, and looked at the one other mirror outside of the bathroom. It was a full body mirror that was situated on the opposite side of the window in their room. Yang had, "borrowed," some of Ruby's prize money to buy her a dress, and Ruby just stared at herself. It was a short, red and black dress that was strapless. It didn't have what Ruby had wanted, which was some sort of goofy detail, but Yang wasn't going for it. She had also used her own makeup kit on her little sister, which Ruby tried to fight. She was wearing a layer of foundation, blush, eye shadow, and her nails were painted in alternating shades of red and black. Ruby had fought for her cloak, and Yang had eventually given in and let her wear it. Luckily for Ruby and Yang, it blended in seamlessly with her dress.

The door to the bathroom finally opened up, and Yang stepped out. She was wearing a short, yellow dress. Yang had made absolutely no attempt to try and conceal her bust, and actually attempted to highlight it more {because torturing Blake was one of her favorite things}. Her hair was still in it's untamed form, which always made Ruby curious as to why it took her so long to get ready. Her dress wasn't strapless like Ruby's, because going strapless would of have made it harder for her to highlight her chest {**A/N**}. She too had on a layer of foundation, blush, and eye shadow to go along with her yellow and orange nails. Yang was a talented nail painter, so she had painted them in such a way that it gave the impression that her hands were flickering flames.

"All set?" Yang asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Ruby cried indignantly.

"Right," Yang sighed. "Let's get going." Yang turned around, and quickly walked outside. Ruby took off in a short sprint to catch up with her, and then adjusted to Yang's pace.

Both girls exited the building, and saw Blake just staring at her black nails. The Faunus had chosen a longer, black dress, and her hair straightened back. She wore a minimal amount of makeup, instead of going a little bit overboard with it. Yang had insisted that she should paint her nails, and Blake had given in. The Faunus looked up at the sound of the two girls approaching, and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Feeling a bit bust-erious?" Blake said, feeling proud of her one terrible pun. Yang squealed in delight, and wrapped her girlfriend in a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said happily. "You're making shitty puns right there with me." Blake pushed away from Yang slightly, and looked over at Ruby.

"This is what dating does to you," she said in mock sadness. "Your girlfriend will get you to stoop down to their level. Maybe you should back out of this one little red." Ruby smiled, but walked over to the door. Yang opened up the driver's side, and quickly swooped in. Blake took shotgun, since she was bigger then Ruby, and Ruby took the back seat. Yang briefly checked to make sure her younger sister was buckled up, and fired up the engine.

_Pyrrha's Home_

It was a surprise to Ruby that she was pulling up out front of Pyrrha's home. Despite the fact that Yang had already told her, it seemed a little bit surprising that Pyrrha Nikos would be hosting a party. According to her older sister, Pyrrha's parents were out of town and the normally collected girl decided to throw a party. She had ensured that everything would be cleaned up, and it wasn't a rave, but it wasn't formal.

"Come on Rubes," Yang said, opening up the door. "Let's get you a date." Ruby just gulped nervously, and exited her car door.

As soon as they entered the house, they were greeted by Pyrrha.

"I'm glad you guys could make it," she said instantly. "I'm guessing that one of you took a long time to do their hair to get ready?" Yang just started whistling loudly, earning a laugh out of Pyrrha.

There was a period of time where Yang didn't have Bumblebee, and her and Ruby still needed to get to and from school. Being gracious friends, Blake offered up the van that drove the members of her house, and Pyrrha offered her driving services. Yang had taken Pyrrha up, since not all of the stories she had heard about the other Faunus inspired much confidence in her about their behavior. So Pyrrha knew that Yang took a long time to get her hair done, and she had unfortunately experienced it.

"Okay Rubes," Yang said as soon as Pyrrha left to go talk with Jaune. "I'm going to go grab you something to drink. Punch?" Ruby nodded. "Okay, I want you to stay with Blake and try and pick out Weiss. Blakey, sweety, can you do that for me?"

"I want points," Blake said jokingly, grabbing onto Ruby's shoulder.

"Done deal," Yang said. "I'll be back." Yang started to navigate her way through the crowd, her bust making things somewhat difficult. Blake just focused her gaze around the room, and tried to find Weiss. Ruby was also looking, but she couldn't see very well in the lighting presented.

"There," Blake said. She pointed over to the corner, and Ruby took a minute to let her stare focused. As soon as it focused out, she spotted something that made her heart skip a beat. Weiss was wearing a long, white dress that took to the floor. She wore a basic layer of makeup, and had a clear coat on her nails. Ruby stepped forward, but then stopped. _I don't think I can do this, _Ruby thought.

As if on cue, Yang walked over to Blake and Ruby, two cups in her hands and one placed in a rather convenient natural cup holder. She handed off the one in her right hand to Ruby, and gestured for Blake to grab the one on her chest. The Faunus gave a rather unamused look, and Yang just sighed.

"You're no fun," she grumbled. Yang handed off the one in her left hand to Blake, and pulled the other one off of her chest. "Okay Rubes, did you find her?"

"Yeah," Ruby said weakly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Yang gave Ruby a gentle shove forward, but her sister wouldn't budge. "Okay, so you're a bit nervous."

"I just don't know if I can do it," Ruby mumbled. She absentmindedly took a drink from her punch, and then another one to stall just a little bit longer. Before she knew it, the cup was half empty. The drink tasted wonderful. It was fruity, sweet, a bit tart, it had a weird burning sensation, but that was subtle.

"How you feeling?" Yang asked.

"Better," Ruby said. She downed the rest of her drink, and looked down at the empty cup. _Burning... _she thought. _Wait, I've felt this before. It was when Yang-. Ah dammit. _Ruby glared at her sister, and threw the cup at her.

"I'm gonna guess you figured this out," Yang said innocently.

"You spiked my drink!" Ruby said angrily.

"Woho, Rubes, it was just a confidence spike," Yang plead. "Did it work?"

"I feel a little bit more relaxed," Ruby admitted. "But, really?"

"If I told you, then you wouldn't of have drunk it. Come on Rubes, let's go." Yang grabbed her sister, and dragged her forward. Ruby stumbled a little bit, the alcohol taking it's tole. Yang had only used a little tiny amount, but Ruby was fifteen and inexperienced with alcohol. Her tolerance was awful.

Yang stopped a few feet away from Weiss, and gestured for Ruby to step forward.

"Alone?" Ruby asked, concern lining her voice.

"Yes alone," Yang said impatiently. "I gave you the booze, you should have some false confidence now."

"Thanks a lot Yang," Ruby said angrily. Yang pushed her little sister forward, and joined Blake in a crowd. Ruby stumbled forward for a second, and walked right up to Weiss.

"Oh, hi Weiss," Ruby said, trying to play it like she hadn't know the heiress was there.

"Hi Ruby," Weiss said impatiently. She checked her nails, and waited on the younger girl to say something else. _I could say fancy meeting you here, _Ruby thought. _But I asked her if she would be here._

"Have you, tried, the uh, punch?" Ruby said weakly. Weiss sighed, and looked straight at Ruby.

"Why are you really here?" Weiss asked, the impatience strong in her voice.

"W-w-w-what do you mean?" Ruby said, stumbling over her own words. She instinctively backed away from Weiss, causing the heiress to sigh.

"I get a call from Blake telling me about this party, she asks me if I was going to go, the next day you ask me about it, you freaked out at my house, you're pretending like you weren't just arguing with your sister over walking up to me, and you asked me if I had tried the punch. I'm not stupid, nor am I unobservant. What do you want?" Ruby just stood in stunned silence. Weiss had finally decided to put the pieces together, and she had Ruby in a corner. Literally, Ruby had backed herself right up into a corner.

She looked around her for some help, but Yang was distracted by Blake, who was distracted by... Blake was distracted by a red light that was on the wall. The worst possible scenario that she could be in, and her best bet for getting out of it was distracted by the ultimate cat cliche. Her luck was just awful that day.

"I, ummm," Ruby started. "Well, I, aha, see it's funny, um." Ruby suddenly felt the alcohol take affect, just not the one she was looking for. "I'm sick," Ruby stated plainly.

"Not this trick again," Weiss said unhappily.

"Move," Ruby said. She ran past Weiss, and directed herself directly at the bathroom. She threw the door open, and slammed it shut behind her. A combination of the alcohol and her nerves just forced the very little that she had to eat back up. She only just made it to the toilet.

After a minute of horrible noises, Ruby shakily stood up. She just looked at herself, and hung her head down. _This might of have been the worst possible outcome for tonight, _Ruby thought sadly. She emerged from the bathroom, and looked around. Luckily, it seemed that no one had heard her, and Weiss was waiting over by the corner. Ruby had two options presented to her. She could confess to Weiss right then and there, get it out of the way. Or, she could walk over to Yang and leave. The smart decision would be to talk to Weiss.

Ruby walked over to Yang, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the alcohol," Ruby said accusingly. "I just threw up."

"Oh my god," Yang said, surprise lacing her voice. "I didn't give you that much."

"We're leaving," Ruby grumbled.

"Did you at least talk to Weiss?" Blake asked, grabbing her stuff to leave. Ruby looked back at Weiss, who was glaring at the younger girl. Ruby could feel the potential that she had with Weiss slipping away. If she was to go back right then and there, maybe Weiss would say yes. Maybe Weiss would love Ruby the way Ruby loved Weiss.

"Yeah," Ruby said sadly. "I did. Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure Rubes," Yang said softly. "When you feel better."

At that moment in time, Ruby didn't know when that would be.

**End: A/N's, I have no clue how breasts work, and nor do I know how dresses worked. I guessed that straps would help push them up, so eh why not? And most of my knowledge of makeup comes from the movie Warm Bodies, so yeah I'm pretty clueless about that too. Would a girl {if you are reading this as a girl} be willing to tell he how close I was? Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	6. Confrontations

What Good is Love? Ch. 6: Confrontations

**Positive reaction for Yang's boobie-shelf, so I think I might have that make a reappearance. Hurray that Cata signed in! And no, that was correct. Yang had "borrowed" some of Ruby's prize money to buy her a dress, the her implying Ruby. I will gladly admit errors, but this isn't an error. I just don't ever have Ruby buying herself a dress, because it seems like something that she wouldn't do. Sad that no one was willing to tell me how close/wildly inaccurate I was with my makeup/boobs thing. Ah well, I'll just always use those physics. I'd also like to give a special shoutout to Leya {no account on this site}, who is working as a wonderful inspiration as my girlfriend. So special shoutout there. Finally, I'm getting inconsistent numbers every time I check, but thank you for either 70 followers or 69 {I'm 5 with my my humor}. I just keep checking, but it keeps alternating between 70 and 69 and I don't want to hand count because math is hard. So, since I can't count, how about I just supply y'all with this story?**

Ruby shakily woke up from her bed, and looked over at the clock. It had become Monday, somehow, without Ruby's real knowledge. Sunday was really a blur. If what Ruby could remember was true, she had stayed in her bed for most of the day, and moped around for what she hadn't stayed in bed for. Ruby did receive many angry messages from Weiss, with a few choice words that Ruby thought heiress' weren't supposed to use. Yang and Blake noticed this, and just thought it was because Ruby's talk with Weiss had gone over poorly.

What they didn't know, was that it was because Ruby spent the entirety of the previous day feeling guilty, angry, bitter. Guilty because she had partially lied about her discussion with Weiss, angry because she just left Weiss there, and bitter because the other two things combined to force this toxicly acidic feeling out of her.

Ruby hadn't technically lied to Yang and Blake, she had told the truth when she said that she had talked to Weiss. Ruby may of have just implied that they talked for longer then they did.

Yang hovered around her bed, looking sadly over at her sister. It pained Yang to see Ruby in any sort of pain, like it pained Ruby to watch Yang box. Emotionally, the only way that Yang could feel any pain anytime soon would be if Blake were to leave her {which didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon}. So Ruby chose to stay away from her fights. Yang was faster then most of the people, stronger then a lot of them, and technically more advanced then a lot of people too. But every time she came home with a bloody nose, or a split lip, or anything like that, Ruby had to overly care for her sister. The knowledge that Yang would be hurt in any way was just too much for the younger girl. Yang was everything to Ruby at that point, and seeing her in physical pain was the worst.

But emotional pain, that was so much harder to watch. Emotional pain couldn't be patched with a simple band-aid, or aura shot, or a doctor, or anything. Emotional pain was a unique injury because it took time to heal, and only time. There was nothing that could be done to speed up the process. Yang was never at risk, or she wasn't for a long time, because she moved from boyfriend to boyfriend, or girlfriend to girlfriend, or boyfriend to girlfriend, or girlfriend to boyfriend, very quickly. Dating a large and wide variety of people was supposed to protect her from ever forming a bond with someone besides Ruby. Yang didn't think she could do it, not after her parents. Blake came along, and changed everything for her, the same way that Weiss had changed everything for Ruby. _I'm not going to let her mope around, _Yang thought. _I need to protect my baby sister._

"Hey Rubes," Yang hummed. She stood up, and walked over to Ruby's bed. Yang put her arm around Ruby, and just rubbed her arm. "How are you holding up?" Ruby just mumbled something completely inaudible, and Yang smiled. "Did I ever tell you how I first started dating Blake?"

"You helped her get something back from some guy," Ruby answered distantly.

"Her former boyfriend, Adam, yes. But did I ever tell you that wasn't my first shot?" Ruby shook her head, now surprised to hear about this. "Yeah, it was the first attempt that worked. I normally leave the others out of it, but I think that this would be a good way to help you." Ruby just leaned her head onto Yang's shoulder, and waited for her sister to tell the story.

"I was at a bar," Yang started. "I was celebrating a victory, and drinking. You know me Rubes, I hold my alcohol well, and the bartender didn't care that my ID was fake. I spotted this girl down a ways from the bar, and she was just sitting there. She carried herself in such a way that was perfect to me. I noticed her cat ears, but didn't care. I just thought to myself, 'I'm going to get this girl.' I confidently walked up to her, and just said 'hi.' That girl just stared at me, and then pulled out a book. Now I was mad, now I had to get her. I started, 'My name is-.' But she beat me to it."

"She just said, 'You're name is Yang, I know,'" Yang continued. "I was caught off guard, but then I took a closer look. I realized that we went to the same school, and I wondered how I could of have missed this perfect creature. Before I even got out my second question, she shoved a book in my chest, and said 'Not interested,' and left me there. From that day on, I knew that I had to get that girl for myself. It took me a year, but now I've been dating Blake for two. It was completely worth the wait."

Ruby groaned loudly. Yang didn't realize it, but she hadn't really made Ruby feel better. Ruby had coped out of talking to Weiss, and that was a bond that'd be hard to repair. If she had just walked straight up to Weiss, maybe she'd have a chance. But now, Ruby thought she was screwed.

"The point is Ruby," Yang said, noticing her sister's dejected look. "If you really love her, you're going to have to fight through the obstacles that you present yourself and that she presents to you. Otherwise, it's not really that strong." Ruby looked over at her sister, realizing how right Yang was.

"Thank you," Ruby said quietly. It might not of helped her at that current moment, or for her current predicament. But, she could still draw some confidence from this.

"Come on Rubes," Yang said, standing up and pulling her sister to her feet. "We should get going. If we leave in the next 5 minutes, it'll probably be too early for Weiss to be there. And I know that Blake will be there." Ruby smiled, and got to her feet. She was all dressed and ready, having gone to sleep in her normal attire the previous night. Yang had also been courteous enough to get ready ahead of time, and now it was all a matter of getting to school.

_Beacon High School_

Yang pulled Bumblebee to a stop, and looked over at her sister. Ruby hesitated for a moment, but then got off of Bumblebee on her own. She was so wound up from everything, that she tripped on her own damn feet and almost fell to the ground. Yang caught her quickly, and gave Ruby a smug look.

"Shutup," Ruby grumbled.

Both girls walked into Beacon, and made their way straight for their lockers. Ruby briefly looked around her, and sighed in relief. No Weiss. Which meant, that she had a chance of-.

"YOU!" She heard someone say loudly. Ruby flinched, and turned around. _Oh no, _she thought. Weiss was standing right behind her, and boy did she look mad. Weiss pinned her against the lockers, and stared her straight in the eyes. This was actually similar to some of Ruby's fantasies, but she had a feeling Weiss wasn't getting ready to make a move.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby said weakly. "H-h-how are you doing?"

"Don't even start with me," Weiss said angrily. Yang shoved Weiss, and glared daggers at her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Yang asked angrily.

"Do you know what your sister did?" Weiss asked. Now Ruby yelped.

"She talked to you and then you-." Yang came to a dead stop. She looked over at Ruby, and just stared at her. "How far did your conversation go?" Ruby opened her mouth, but then closed it.

"I'll tell you," Weiss said angrily. "She came up to me, said hi, made some weak comment about my punch, and then ran off when I asked her why she was really there. I assume she vomited, since the noises that were coming from the bathroom were atrocious, and then she left. How accurate is this to what she told you?"

"You told me you talked to her," Yang said, her voice a mixture of surprise and anger.

"I did," Ruby said weakly. "I just never told you what I talked to her about." Weiss returned to keeping her pinned up against her locker, and Ruby was silently thanking the fact that looks couldn't kill a person.

"You're going to tell me what you wanted to talk to me about at the party," Weiss said in a low voice. "Right, now."

"Oh," Ruby said. She looked at Yang, but knew she wasn't going to be getting any support from her older sister this time. She took a deep breath in, and looked straight at Weiss. _Yang said that if I really love her, that I have to fight for her, _Ruby thought. _She's worth it, worth it, worth it._

"Weiss," Ruby said in a soft voice. One that mimicked the same tone that she had heard Yang use so many times. "I wanted to talk to you about-." The bell rung out, and it cut Ruby off. "After class because I still need to get my books," Ruby said quickly. Weiss nodded, and let go of Ruby's shoulder.

"You won't be leaving school today without telling me," Weiss said hostily. Ruby had prodded the bull. Whatever it was that she was going to tell Weiss, she had infuriated her. Weiss didn't care what it was about, but she wanted to know. If for no other reason then to get, what she felt was, justice.

Weiss turned around, and started to walk away. Ruby sunk to the ground, and just sighed deeply. She looked up at Ruby, who just shook her head at her younger sister.

What a beautiful mess she was in.

**End: Sorry for the shorter update, but this is where I wanted it to be. Start-Finish. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	7. Confession

What Good is Love? Ch. 7: Confession

**Once again, I don't ever proofread. I mean, I know I should. I know that most of the incredibly high rated stories {like my personal favorite, Blood Rose} all are pretty much void of all spelling/grammar mistakes as they proofread their own work. But, y'all are stuck with the lazy 14 year old for this story. Somehow though, I am now officially over 70 followers and 40 favorites. So uh, I have 0 idea how this is happening, but it is pretty cool. I only have one question that I could address in this portion, which is do I plan on continuing after the get together. I mean, I don't know if Ruby and Weiss even do get together. So, just read this chapter and learn.**

Ruby listened to the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, continue on in their formal etiquette class. Ruby still had no idea why this was a class, or how she ended up taking it. If she put her mind to it, she would of have guessed that it seemed like easy credit. But her mind wasn't on the lecture, it was on the heiress that was sitting a few seats down from her.

The first two classes, science and English, had been extremely awkward since Ruby and Weiss sat together. After that though, they only had one class that there desks were next to each other. Normally, Ruby would try and get as close to Weiss as possible. Now, there was no way that Ruby could get further away. Sure, the nerves played a small part in why she didn't want to stay close to Weiss. But the main reason was fear.

Weiss' harsh gaze had never once let up. She continued to stare murder at Ruby, making the younger girl worried. The odds that Weiss was accept Ruby, and love her, were incredibly shortened. All because of her nerves, she stood to lose Weiss. Granted, Ruby didn't think leaving her would make her that angry. Or maybe it wasn't that, maybe it was the fact that Ruby had thrown up trying to talk to her. Or maybe it was the fact that Ruby had ignored every one of Weiss' messages. Either way, Weiss was angry.

The final bell rang, and Ruby moved as quickly as possible. She knew that Yang wouldn't take her home, but maybe she could take off in a run. They only lived about 3 miles away, Ruby could cover that distance pretty quickly. Maybe if she took a strange route, any chance for her running into Weiss would be lowered.

She managed to get out of the classroom before Weiss, and she managed a fast walking pace. Ruby kept along, the exit coming up in her view. The girl had thought one thing ahead, and that was to grab all the books she'd need for that day. She hurried straight at the door, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. Before she got there, she felt herself bump into something. Ruby raised up her gaze, and smiled weakly.

Somehow, Yang had gotten to the front before her.

"Look who's in a hurry," Yang said, grabbing a firm hold on her sister.

"Can you move?" Ruby asked weakly.

"I'm going with no," Yang said, letting go of her sister. Ruby took off in a sprint, and moved around Yang. Before she could get out, a force hit her in the side and took her to the ground. Ruby looked up, and saw Blake standing over her.

"Sorry little red," Blake said unapologetically. She reached down, and tossed Ruby over to Yang. "But this is for your own good."

"And so even my sister's girlfriend turns against me," Ruby grumbled. Blake just smiled, and tapped her foot in anticipation.

It didn't take another minute for Weiss to show up, and her gaze was set on Ruby. Yang quickly let go of her sister, and just pushed her forward a little bit. Weiss quickly grabbed Ruby's shoulder in a death grip, her grip strength being raised considerably since she was used to holding onto a sword after taking a strike. Ruby whimpered a little bit as Weiss knelt down to face Ruby.

"Talk," she ordered.

"Can you ease uuuuuuuup," Ruby cried out, her right shoulder dipping under the grip strength of Weiss' left hand. Weiss went ahead, and released her grip strength slightly. Ruby tried to roll her shoulder, but Weiss just returned to her death grip.

"Talk," she repeated.

"Are you torturing me?" Ruby managed.

"Yup," Weiss said easily. "Now, talk. Why did you approach me at the party?" Ruby looked around, and tried to find anything that might distract her.

"It was to tell you about something," Ruby mumbled. Weiss' grip got stronger, and Ruby cried out in pain. "Okay, okay. It was to tell you how I feel." _Now we're getting somewhere, _Weiss thought happily. She eased up her grip, trying to send a message to Ruby. Answer her questions, and her grip wouldn't be so bad.

"Now how is that?" Weiss asked. Despite the fact that she was happy they had gotten to that point, her gaze still maintained an intense feel to it.

"I, uh, care, uh, about, uh, you," Ruby managed. "Like, a uh, like a close friend." Yang and Blake both just shook their heads, knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

"Hm," Weiss said, not buying the act for one second. "Do you want to tell the truth?" She intensified her grip strength, and Ruby almost fell to the floor.

"I love you!" Ruby said panicked. Weiss' grip completely eased off, and Ruby just breathed a sigh of relief. That sigh of relief quickly turned to a gasp of panic as Ruby realized what she had said.

"What?" Weiss said, her angry gaze turning to a blank stare of confusion. "You, you, what?"

"I love you Weiss," Ruby said, realizing that the hard part was over. "I have loved you for a while now. I just, I haven't had a way to say something." Weiss just stared at Ruby for a long time, and thought about what it was that she had just heard. "Weiss, please don't hate me."

"Jury's still out on that," Weiss said quietly. "I need time." Weiss quickly turned, and left the school. Yang helped Ruby to her feet, and stared at her for a long time.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Yang asked.

"Yes," Ruby whispered.

_The Schnee Manor_

Weiss entered into the house, and walked straight towards her study. The little girl in the red hood, someone whom Weiss had never seen as anything more then good grades, just confessed her love. Weiss was cold, but she wasn't that cold. She would give Ruby the benefit of thinking through what Ruby had said.

When they had first met, Weiss couldn't stand Ruby. She seemed childish, immature, energetic, and completely unfocused. After the two were paired together for a research project, Weiss had realized how capable Ruby could be. So, she farmed the good grades that seemed to grow in this girl's footsteps.

But that was a business level. What did Weiss think of the little girl in the red hood on a personal level? Obviously Weiss cared something for her, otherwise she would of have left her behind a long time ago. But where exactly did stronger feelings fit in?

Not at all to Weiss, or so she thought. Ruby was a friend, or acquaintance, and nothing more. _But then again, _a nagging thought told Weiss. She enjoyed Ruby's company, and more so lately. But did she even like girls? Well, she hadn't liked a single one of the heirs that her father had arranged for her. But she had thought that was a reaction to just not wanting to date an heir.

But there was Jeremiah. Weiss' annoyance towards him went completely unjustified. Physically, he looked wonderful. Emotionally, he was incredibly caring. So why did Weiss reject him too? Well, Ruby was there that day. And she had felt concerned when Ruby threw up. But why? Weiss made her decision, and dusted her dress off.

_Ruby and Yang's Apartment_

"Ruuuuuuuby!" Yang called on, knocking on her and her sister's shared room. "Come out!"

"No!" Ruby yelled back. As soon as they had gotten home, Ruby locked herself in the room. Yang and Blake had been trying for a while to coax her out, but it simply wasn't working. Ruby had stayed put, out of nothing but sadness.

Weiss had said that she'd think about it, but all Ruby heard was a gentle rejection. This was the first, well second, time that she had formed a strong emotional connection after the passing of her parents. The first time was indeed with the cat Faunus that was currently dating her sister. Ruby had held out for a while, since she was concerned that Blake wouldn't last. After the first week, she had seen how naturally caring and nice Blake was, and that she loved books too. Blake was everything that Yang wasn't, but Ruby didn't mind that. She was glad that Yang wasn't dating another party girl, Ruby didn't know if she could of have taken a second one.

But then there was Weiss. She had tried to be friendly to the mysterious rich girl, but all she got was cold rejection. All it did was make Ruby more determined to sway her opinion. After a fate pairing in a project, Ruby used her incredible natural intelligence and hard work ethic to impress Weiss, and at least make her tolerable to the heiress.

Ruby's love had started after about four or so partnerships with Weiss. Ruby realized that how much she enjoyed Weiss' company had turned into a deep feeling of love for the heiress. All that she wanted to do was spend more time with her, but that wasn't what Weiss had wanted. Out of nothing but pure respect, Ruby didn't try to be overly clingy. Sadly, that didn't really work out that way. She was still clingy to Weiss, but the heiress tolerated her.

At the start of the new year, Ruby had been nothing but excited to see Weiss again. Graduation, dances, competitions, so many things that she might get to be with Weiss for. How excited she was for all of this, but one thing still stood in her way. Weiss herself.

Would Weiss love her the same way that Ruby loved Weiss? Hell, would Weiss even consider dating Ruby and giving her a chance. It was a question that haunted her every night, and bombarded her every day. There was no way that she could ever be certain until Weiss told her, but it seemed like that ship had already sailed.

"You have to come out eventually," Yang called out. "Weiss still hasn't said anything, but I can comfort you. Please, come out." Ruby sighed, and opened up the door. She walked out, and was immediately wrapped up in a hug by Yang. The brawler held her close, and gently stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Ruby," Yang said softly. "I know that you feel like you lost her, and I can't convince you otherwise. But, I can ease your worry." Ruby hugged her sister back, and nuzzled her head on top of Yang's breasts {simply because they were eye level}. Yang's presence had a very calming feel, something that Ruby never once took for granted.

They heard a loud buzz, and Yang gestured for Blake to go get it. She clicked on the button to let them up, and just walked back to the couch. Yang finally let go of Ruby, and just smiled down at her.

"Who knows?" Yang started. "This buzz could be good news for you."

"Thanks for comforting me you guys," Ruby said. "But really, it's fine." They could hear the door open up, and Yang looked behind her sister. She let out a wide smile, and spun Ruby around. Weiss was standing there, her arms folded.

"Oh, Weiss," Ruby said, completely surprised. "I, uh, didn't expect you to-."

"Stop!" Weiss said quickly. "Do you have any idea how awful that was for me? I'm having to hear that this girl, who has known me for two years, tell me she loves me and wants to go out with me, after two years!"

"Weiss, I-," Ruby started.

"No! You had your chance to talk, so now it's my turn." Ruby nodded, and hung her head down. "And I decided that words wouldn't be as effective." Weiss walked over, lifted Ruby's head up, and kissed her.

Ruby's eyes widened from shock, but then they closed in happiness. She wrapped her arms around Weiss, and held her close. Weiss' need to breath {since Ruby had excellent breath control} came up soon, and she pulled out of the kiss. As soon as she did, she slugged Ruby right in the stomach.

"That's for not telling me sooner," Weiss said instantly. "The amount of heirs I would of had to not deal with would of have been great."

At that moment, the pain from the punch was overrode by the pleasure that she felt from what had just happened.

**End: Predictability and cliches, that's me. So now I will try to shine more of a spotlight on Bumblebee, get in some dates maybe {a first for me}, show off some competitions {I have a few in the works mentally}, and just overall make it more romance centered. I am excited for the future of this universe, and the ways that I can work in RWBY terminology to the real world. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	8. En Garde!

What Good is Love Ch. 8: En Garde

**Things to address are my favorite. First, I have literally two relationships, four backgrounds {two of which I can toss together if need be}, I don't think I'm going to over-commit. One of my stories has fallen victim to this {sorry CoG}, and since then I really want to just focus properly. Like I said, minimal JNPR and everyone else. Next, I do love it when people compliment me on my predictability and cliches, because it just means I have to get creative enough to NOT use them :P. Next, I do understand why it could be seen as odd that Weiss would move so fast. But my view of the spoiled heiress thing is a little bit different then what most people probably think. I took in the direction of Weiss being mad at Ruby for keeping this from her, and she wanted to show Ruby exactly how she felt. Key word, show and not tell. Next, I have been thinking of shoehorning in how Yang got Blake, but I got lots to cover before then. Next, god damn I can't ever get myself to remember the would've vs would of thing. The one thing my age catches up to me on, and it's this. Finally, I know I can google it but I'm willing to look foolish in front of 88 {at least} people. What exactly does tsu-tsu mean? I still have no idea... Last thing for me to address {that was the final question}, as I have stated I'm over 80 followers! As I haven't yet stated, I also hit 50 favorites! If I get to 100 before chapter 10, I will just give up on predicting any success for my stories. Now that I've finished the part that I'm sure not many people care about, to ze romance.**

Ruby woke up, and shook her head. She had the most wonderful dream the previous night. She had dreamt that she had told Weiss she loved her, and then Weiss kissed her, and then punched her in the stomach. Ruby didn't understand the last part, but she didn't care. It was probably the single best dream that she'd had in a while.

Ruby did notice that her scroll had a single message, and she pulled it out.

_Meet me before school. I want to talk to you a little bit more then yesterday about our relationship moving forward._

Ruby set down her scroll, and her heart filled with joy. _So it wasn't a dream, _she thought. Weiss and her were actually together. What she had thought of as a dream had just become so much better then what it had just been.

_Before school, _Ruby realized. She quickly started to toss off her clothes, none of them coming off of her fast enough. She started to toss on her clothes as fast as possible, and then she looked over at her sleeping sister. Ruby walked over, and gently tapped on Yang's shoulder. The blonde continued to snore loudly, and Ruby sighed. She gave Yang a solid shove, and sent her sprawling off of the bed. Yang's head poked up from behind the bed, and she glared daggers straight at Ruby.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Weiss wants to meet me before school," Ruby said happily. "Can you please get ready fast? Or should I just run?"

"I'll get ready fast," Yang said for the sake of her sister. "But, only if you help me with my hair."

Ruby's artistic ability and eye for detail extended beyond her drawing. She was an excellent painter, sculptor {ala the model}, and she could do hair quite well. It was rare that Ruby ever helped her sister with doing her hair. Yang's hair was such a mess, and styling it to the normal state of chaos that Yang liked was something that posed a challenge. But, if it would help speed up the process, Ruby was willing to do it.

"Okay, fine," Ruby gave in. "Let's go, go, go!" Yang smiled, and stripped down. She quickly tossed on another layer of clothing, and walked over to the bathroom. Ruby eagerly trailed along, and just studied her hair. It was going to take a while to get this done.

_A Little Bit Later: Beacon High_

Bumblebee came to a stop, and Ruby jumped off of the backseat. She landed safely on both of her feet, and gave a smug look back at Yang. She turned to start walking, and managed to hit the one pole that was placed near Beacon. Yang just broke down in laughter as her sister stood there with a stunned look. It hadn't really hurt, but she was so angry at herself. _At least Weiss didn't see that, _Ruby thought.

"Did you just run into that?" A voice asked. Ruby turned around, and hung her head down. Weiss had definitely seen it.

"Oh, hi Weiss," Ruby said nervously. "I, uh, haha, no?"

"I know that you ran into it," Weiss said impatiently. "I just watched you do it." Ruby kicked at the dirt, and just mumbled to herself. "Now, I think we should talk." Now Ruby lifted up her head eagerly. Yang had already gone off with to find "her favorite kitty cat," leaving Ruby and Weiss alone.

"Now," Weiss began. "Don't get used to gestures of affection from yesterday. That kiss was simply my way of showing you that I do indeed care."

"But you punched me!" Ruby whined.

"Because you deserved it," Weiss continued. "Now, we already pair up for everything, I'm not too concerned about that. But, there are other things. I know that you run track, and I fence. We should exchange schedules for that." Ruby just nodded, amazed that Weiss was so organized. Just to confirm Ruby's amazement, Weiss handed over a sheet of paper. "My schedule," Weiss explained. Ruby looked over, and stared at the date. "My season begins today," Weiss said, noticing the look. "So practice is finally being put to work."

"Will you get hurt?" Ruby asked, remembering how squeamish she was around the sight of those she cared for being hurt. {**A/N**}

"I'll be in full pads," Weiss said annoyedly. "If I get hurt, it'd have to be one hell of an accident."

"I'll be there," Ruby said happily. She was going to enjoy being present for Weiss' fight. Finally, a chance to show up and being able to attribute it to how she felt as apposed to just witnessing the record chase. First though, she was finally going to say that she was dating the girl that she loved.

"Ruby!" Weiss said loudly. Ruby shook her head, and looked up at Weiss. "The bell rung, let's go." Ruby nodded, and followed just behind Weiss. It would be a good day.

_Beacon Fencing Grounds: Later On_

Ruby quickly made her way to the closest open seat in the stands {which was about three rows up, the place was packed} and sat down. Yang had already said that she had to take care of detention {for slugging a kid in the chin}, so she'd be unable to make it. Ruby was rubbing her hands together, and just trying to contain her excitement.

"Welcome to this fencing match," the announcer {a student that Ruby didn't recognize} said. "This match today will be between, the visitor, from Flare High, Albert Lewell." A boy dressed head to toe in red fencing equipment walked out onto the floor, every detail of his appearance hidden behind his mask. "And from Beacon, we have the undefeated defending three time champ, Weiss Schnee." Weiss entered the room, and the place exploded. Everyone may not of have liked Weiss, but she brought so much pride to a previously struggling fencing program at Beacon.

Fencing was major in Vale, and pretty much all of Remnant. The ability to wield a sword wasn't seen as a necessity, but it was a sport that many enjoyed. It was a top three sport that could be done, really, for anyone. The fact that Beacon had a fairly poor fencing program made a lot of things boring at the school. Now that it had picked up, everyone loved Weiss.

"The rules," the announced continued. "We will play until five touches for the first round. The next four rounds will be until fifteen touches. Opponents, shake hands." Weiss and Albert both stiffly shook each others hand, and then backed away to their starting area. "En garde!"

"I thought they said yeah," someone in front of Ruby muttered. Clearly this moron was only there to see if Weiss would continue to the streak.

Albert got off of the line quickly, and went straight for Weiss. The heiress easily parried the strike away, and quickly brought around her sword into his stomach. A buzz was sounded, and Albert backed away. Both of them reset, and waited on the sound to begin. As soon as they heard it, Albert once again stepped forward. This time, he faked a strike at her legs and quickly raised the blade up to Weiss' neck. Weiss didn't bite on the fake, and easily parried away the strike to her neck and brought her blade into his chest. Another buzz was sounded, and both of them reset.

The sound to begin was heard, and this time Weiss stepped forward. Albert was temporarily stunned, and he clumsily tried to block Weiss' strike. The rapier was thrown from his hands, and Weiss just brought her blade into his stomach again. Someone handed him another sword, and Albert just shook his arms. The sound to begin was heard again, and Albert just waited. Weiss also stood in wait, but decided to end it for the sake of the audience. She stepped forward and brought her blade down, then up, then back down again. Albert didn't bite on the first fake, but bit hard on the second one. Weiss brought her rapier into his shin, and then backed away at the buzz. The final fight for round one was heard, and she stepped forward and thrust her blade straight forward. Albert over thought what she was doing, and didn't try to block.

"Round one goes to Weiss Schnee," the announcer said. Everyone cheered loudly, and Weiss took to the sidelines. Someone gave her some water, which she gratefully took. Weiss pulled off her helmet, and Ruby noticed some beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Those were most likely due to the fact that the gear was designed to be tight. Either way, Weiss didn't even look tired.

_Round 3: Before Match Point_

Weiss had been handing it to Albert. Not only had she not yet been scored on, she hadn't even been touched. Albert's sword had failed to breech her defenses, and Weiss' blade made it past his own with every strike. The sweat that had been evident hadn't been present the previous two rounds, which was curious to Ruby. Either way, it was the match, and potentially game, point. One more win, and Weiss would take the game with perfection. Both of them stood across from each other. Albert was enraged, but Weiss was completely calm. The nickname ice princess didn't apply to her attitude as much as it applied to her ability to keep completely calm under pressure.

"En garde!" The announcer called out. Weiss decided that she could take one hit, and she stepped forward quickly. Knowing that her reflexes were far superior to Albert's, Weiss completely ignored defense and thrust her blade straight at his chest. Albert noticed the lack of defense, and just thrust his blade straight at her head, determined to get something in before the game was over. Weiss' sword struck first, causing the buzz to sound. But Albert was unable, or unwilling, to pull his blade back and it went straight up to Weiss helmet.

Unfortunately, everyone learned why the sweat had disappeared on her forehead. The tight design of the suit shouldn't of have been able to be cool enough for Weiss to stop sweating. Several tiny gaps had formed in the design, and the rapier went straight through it. Weiss tried to duck out of the way, but it didn't work. She called out in slight pain, and several people ran over to tend to her. Albert backed away, but then stepped forward. Ruby instantly stood up, and ran over to where Weiss was.

"Stay back Miss," one of the medics ordered.

"I'm her girlfriend," Ruby said quickly.

"She is," Weiss said. The medic stepped aside, and let Ruby walk over to Weiss. She saw that the blade was still in her helmet, and two of the doctors were trying to bend it out.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, her voice filling with concern.

"I'm not in too much pain," Weiss replied. "But I'm also not okay, you dolt! I have a sword in my face!"

"It's bent," one of the medics grumbled. They quickly shifted it slightly, and started to try and pull it out. Weiss didn't notice any pain, but when the blade was out they saw some blood on the sword. The medic quickly took off the helmet, and frowned.

Over Weiss' left eye was a gash. Luckily it had avoided her actual eye, but the blood almost caused Ruby to faint. The medic just started to wipe it off, but noticed how deep the cut had actually gone.

"Get the shot," the medic ordered. The medic pulled out a small needle filled with a white liquid, and lowered it into Weiss' arm. Ruby identified the needle as an aura shot.

An aura shot was basically a healing aid for any and all medical crews. It didn't actually fully heal someone, but it did speed up the process. Most medics favorite tool was this particular fluid because it made patching things up like cuts, bruises, and broken bones a lot easier.

The cut was already starting to heal up, and the medic returned to wiping off the blood.

"This'll probably scar over," the medic admitted. "But the cut should heal up by tomorrow." Weiss nodded, and let the cloth soak up the blood. Perhaps not the way she wanted to debut fencing season, and she especially didn't want the first fight that her girlfriend was present for to be something that ended like this.

Ruby on the other hand, was just happy that Weiss both got the win and would be okay. The heiress' safety was number one for Ruby at that moment, and it would continue to be that way.

What else would girlfriends be good for?

**End: Tricky thing I'm dealing with here. I have to convert Ruby to the world that is essentially Earth. That means I have to balance out semblance {track}, caring {that's easy}, and innocence over from it's RWBY form to it's reality form. Ruby seems to be completely comfortable with hacking off Grimm limbs in the show, but I had to get that out for Ruby's innocence taking this form. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	9. Memories

What Good is Love? Ch. 9: Memories

**Thank you for explaining tsun-tsun {tsundere and everything}. I had seen that word several times, never once learned what it meant. Weiss getting her scar the way she did was actually more of a way to explain aura shots as apposed to how Weiss got her scar, so yeah it was a bit forced. Either way, it's staying in so whatever. I did cross over 90 followers, so I am here to thank all of you for that. A lemon voting might come up sooner rather then later, but I'm really not that sure. Anyways, shorter A/N for once, so let's get going.**

_Stopping by Weiss' house before home. I'll see you soon Yang. _

Yang put her scroll away, and sighed. Ruby had been making trips to Weiss' house after almost every school day, and Weiss almost never visited their home. That was fine with Yang, she wasn't exactly a Weiss Schnee cheerleader, but Weiss did make her sister happy and that was good enough for Yang. But it bothered Yang that Ruby kept telling her that she was going over. Seriously, Yang knew that Ruby was going to the Schnee Manor, there was no need for a message.

"Well then kitty cat," Yang said, putting away her scroll. "Looks like we're on our own for now." Blake nodded through a mouthful of noodles, and slurped the last of them up.

"Like there was anything different," Blake remarked. She walked over to the kitchen, and started to scrub out her bowl. Yang just leaned back in her chair, and smiled happily. Everything was good in her life at that moment. After fifteen years, she had finally gotten her sister a date, and she had Blake. Oh, how appreciative she was that she had Blake.

"You okay?" Blake asked. Yang shook her head, and saw Blake standing a few feet away from her. Yang came to a sudden realization that she had been staring for a bit, and Blake might find it out.

"Yeah," Yang said. "Just admiring the view." Blake pat Yang on the head, and pulled out a chip. She tossed it over to Yang, and smiled.

"Good girl," Blake replied. Yang looked at the chip in her hand, and shook her head. Yang played up the whole cat thing so much, that it really didn't surprise her that Blake had come up with a counter. Apart from the looks and playing hard to get, the first thing that Yang noticed about Blake was her intelligence and quick wit.

The main reason that Yang had never noticed Blake in class, was because she said so little. When called upon, Blake knew what to say. Otherwise, she was just in the back. At lunch, she would eat alone. Or at least, try to. Some of the nicer people from her Faunus house would come over to her. It had taken a fair amount of observation for Yang to get to know her quiet Faunus crush.

Blake's personality was somewhat similar to how she put herself out there. Quiet, calm, smart, and together. Despite all of that though, Blake had an amazing quick wit. Something that Yang was informed of by her choice of books to shove in Yang's chest. Out of all the options, it was a book about cutting hair. Blake must of have observed Yang somewhat because she had played her hand perfectly against Yang.

"Yang!" Blake snapped. Yang shook herself again, and saw Blake sitting in hr chair, her legs crossed. "You've been like this for five minutes, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yang said. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Blake questioned. Simple phrases never worked for Blake. She would always get the full explanation, and that was something Blake took pride in. She knew what made Yang tick, and that bothered Yang. If she tried to hold out, Blake would simply get to work.

"About you of course," Yang replied smoothly. "When we first met, when I spent all that time researching you, and you already had researched me."

"I already told you," Blake said calmly. "I took pride in knowing everything about the people in my class, and not having them know about me."

"What about now?" Yang purred.

"Well, obviously you know about me now," Blake said calmly. "But you still don't know everything about me."

"Like what?" Yang challenged. "Name one thing about you that I don't know."

"My past," Blake said instantly. Yang paused. Blake was right, she never dug into her girlfriend's past. Mostly because every time she did, Blake seemed to just shut her off.

"Okay, name one thing that you've ever been willing to talk about that I don't know about you," Yang corrected.

"My past," Blake repeated. Yang lifted up her hand, and sighed.

"Tell me about your past," she gave in. Blake smiled, knowing full and well that she had won. Unfortunately, maybe she didn't think it through all the way. Because now she was in an awkward place with talking about her past. _Oh well, _Blake thought. _She has a right to know._

"When I was young, I lost my parents," Blake started. "I got picked up by an adoption agency, but no one was looking for a Faunus. So, the White Fang picked me up. I protested with them for a while, but it didn't feel right. We were breaking laws to try and get our point across, which was doing nothing to help the Faunus as a whole. So, I told them I didn't want to protest. I wound up in the home that I'm in now, and that's that." Yang just listened intently. The brawler knew that this was massively abridged, but it was a start.

"That sounds rough," Yang said softly. "I know what it's like to lose your parents, and I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. I'm glad that I have you though." Blake nodded, and sat down on her girlfriend's lap.

"And I'm glad that I have you," Blake said back. "Do you remember how you tried to get me?" Yang nodded, and laughed at the memories.

_Past_

After the first botched attempt, Yang adjusted her tactics. She observed Blake, took in her habits, and got ready. One lunch, she walked all the way to the back and stood right in front of Blake.

"What?" She had said.

"Nothing kitty cat," Yang had replied confidently. "I just wanted to come see how you were. You are always by yourself."

"I prefer to be this way." There was a while of Yang standing there, determined to show her stubbornness. Unfortunately, the brawler had underestimated Blake's patience. The Faunus outlasted her, and just went to class.

Next time, Yang prepared a whole thing. She bought a card, box of chocolates, and even prepared a speech. She waited right outside of the front doors. Blake had exited, and seen the brawler. Instead of confronting her, Blake jumped up and climbed to the top of the school. From there, she had jumped from tree to tree until she was safely past Yang. It was something that caused the blonde to marvel at, unsure of how exactly to get the Faunus. She had never wanted someone so badly, and it seemed like this would be the only person to ever reject her.

The final, and successful, attempt was nothing but pure fate. Yang had seen Blake arguing with someone, and they both were actually in her path to class. Sure there were other paths that she could of have taken, but the party girl was hungover and unwilling to think through an alternate route. Unfortunately, her depth perception was also terrible.

She had bumped into the guy that Blake was arguing with, and her hungover mind hadn't really comprehended exactly what was going on.

"You again," Blake had sighed.

"You know her?" The boy had said angrily.

"Yes, I know her. Now, can I have it back or not?"

"No!" Yang's eyes were concealed behind her aviator's, but she was just watching to two of them.

"Adam, I need that," Blake had plead. The boy held up a bag higher, and just grinned.

"Then you'll have to date me," Adam taunted.

"You are just an awful person," Blake had said angrily. She swung her fist at Adam, but he easily tossed it to the side. Blake's coordination and sped was remarkable, but her fighting skills left much to be desired. Adam had struck her across the face, and Blake backed away. Yang may of have been hung over, but she was still the champion boxer.

"You'd better back off," Yang threatened.

"What are you going to do about it?" Adam asked. Yang had taken a boxers stance, and just waited. He took a step forward, and swung around his fist. Yang easily blocked, and brought her fist square into his chest. Needless to say, Adam gave up the bag quickly.

Blake had watched as he stumbled off, and she swung her questioning gaze towards Yang.

"Why'd you do that?" The Faunus had asked.

"Because I hate bullies," Yang replied. "And I like you. It was an easy decision." Blake nodded, and swung the bag on her back.

"Thanks," she had said. "I'll see you at lunch." Yang had smiled, and nodded at Blake. That was as close to an official yes as Blake was going to get.

_Present_

Blake and Yang both smiled, and they both went over to the sink.

"Stay right there kitty cat," Yang ordered. Blake held up her hands, and cracked her back. Yang grabbed herself a bottle of water, and gave a questioning glance at Blake.

"Milk," Blake sighed. Yang smiled, and pulled out the carton. Blake always asked for milk, but she hated the fact that it played into a cat cliche. Yang loved it for that very reason, and always made Blake ask for it.

She placed the glass in front of Blake, popped open a can of "legally" purchased beer, and kicked her boots up on the counter.

"You're a vision," Blake said with a smile.

"I'm your vision, my kitten," Yang purred. Blake smiled, and quickly downed her milk.

"You coming?" Blake asked.

"To?" Yang asked, completely caught off guard.

"The competition," Blake explained. Yang racked her brain, but couldn't find a memory of it. "Okay, so letting you figure it out wasn't smart," Blake mumbled.

"Hoping that I'll notice anything is unrealistic unless I'm really driven," Yang explained. "So what competition?"

"A new competition that's supposed to be the biggest parkour one in Remnant," Blake explained. "Bigger then the Parkour World Championship because it's actually possible to have no one complete this one. Plus, you don't have to just be a professional in parkour to enter in, making for some interesting options."

"Oh, yeah, I think I saw an ad for that," Yang realized.

"And there's that," Blake continued. "So, are you coming?" Yang nodded eagerly, and Blake smiled.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't go to your big tournament?" Yang asked.

"About as good of a girlfriend as you are now," Blake responded coldly. Yang clutched her chest in mock hurt, and mimed her falling over. "See if Ruby and Weiss want to go," Blake continued. Yang sighed, and remembered about them. Ruby would be no issues, she loved to watch Blake compete. Weiss on the other hand, that remained to be seen as to exactly how much she would want to stand outside and watch Blake do a run.

But either way, Yang was looking forward to it.

**Setup for the competition chapter. I think my inspiration for this unnamed competition will become apparent as soon as I start writing about it. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	10. Convincing Qualifier

What Good is Love? Ch. 10: Convincing Qualifier**  
**

**So yes, I gave Blake parkour because her semblance and Faunus heritage matched that the best, only reason. I will say that iMS0KILLR got it correct, this will be a very non-subtle copy paste of ANW, or American Ninja Warrior. And huh, a conversation between Ruby, Weiss, and Weiss' father. You're right Cata, that never came up. How peculiar... So yeah, that's all I got for this A/N, let's get going.**

"No," came Weiss' response. "No, no, and just in case you missed it, no." Ruby and Weiss were sitting in Weiss' room, though Weiss had stood up, and Ruby had just received the message from Yang that Blake was going to a tournament. Ruby had thrown up the invite for Weiss, and needless to say the heiress wasn't exactly taking it in a positive light.

"Weeeeeeiss," Ruby whined. "Think about it."

"No," Weiss repeated. "Why do I need to think about it? Par-whatever holds no interest for me."

"You don't even know what it is!" Ruby cried indignatntly. "Please, Weiss, just go to the qualifier with me. I promise, if you don't like it, I won't ask you to the next round."

"What makes you think that she'll advance?" Weiss asked, noticing Ruby's choice of words.

"Because it's Blake," Ruby explained easily. Weiss sighed, and realized one thing. In the two years that she had gotten to know Ruby, the little girl in the red hood had never once given up. Not on Weiss, not on friendship, not on anything. If she were to say no, all that would bring was endlessly hounding from Ruby.

"Fine!" Weiss gave in. "I'll go, but only for the qualifying round. In support of Blake, and for you, I swear."

"Thank you," Ruby said, throwing her arms around the heiress. Weiss hugged back, and then sighed. She really hoped that this would end better then what she anticipated.

_Ruby and Yang's Apartment_

Blake finally stepped out of the bathroom, and did a spin.

"Well?" She asked. "Do you think it still works?" Most of the parkour athletes always picked a signature to go by. Blake had decided to follow through with something besides her Faunus nature, as most of the other Faunus had chosen to do. Blake decided that an old nickname would be appropriate to follow through with, and she went with a ninja outfit. She traded out her normal attire for a black robe, and a black mask. She topped it off with two holes at the top, and her cat ears blended in seamlessly with the rest of her outfit. Most other people would of have seen the limited eye sight that the single band allotted as a hindrance, but Blake had used light fabric so she could still use her peripheral vision.

"You look hawt," Yang teased. Blake nodded, understanding that was as close to the answer she was looking for as she was going to get. She stretched out her back, and then gave a questioning glance at Yang. "Ruby and Weiss will meet us there," Yang explained.

"Good," Blake said. "Then we better get going. I have to warm up still." Yang smiled, and slowly stepped forward.

"How about you warm up here?" She asked, putting on her best seductive voice.

"How about I warm up where I'm supposed to?" Blake challenged. Before Yang could rebuttal, Blake had already left the room. Yang sighed, and just followed her out. If Blake ever had an opportunity to compete, she was strictly professional. It was the one thing that Yang hated about her girlfriend.

_The Qualifiers_

The long limo pulled out to the front, and Geoffrey quickly let both Ruby and Weiss out.

"I'll wait out here," Geoffrey said instantly. "Tell your friend I wish them good luck."

"Thank you Geoffrey," Weiss said. "We'll see you after she runs."

"Well, she will," Ruby mumbled. One of her favorite things was to see parkour runners go, even if they weren't Blake. Ruby had already told Weiss that no matter what her opinion was, Ruby was staying for the whole thing. Weiss had challenged her for how she would get to her home, but Ruby already had the route and made a playlist. Sometimes Weiss hated how ready to run the girl was.

Both girls walked down to the warm up area's, and started to look for Blake. Luckily, there weren't too many people in a ninja outfit hanging around next to a busty blonde.

"Guys!" Ruby yelled out. Blake dropped down from the pull up bar she was using, and walked over to Ruby and Weiss.

"Sup little red," she greeted. "Hey Weiss."

"Are you excited?" Ruby asked immediately.

"Of course I am," Blake said with a smile. She knew how much Ruby loved this sport. She even tried to learn it, but Ruby was a hopeless cause in parkour. She didn't have the patience to spot the holds that were necessary. "There are a lot of people who aren't parkour athletes here, and they look like pretty easy targets for the first few obstacles." Ruby looked over at the course that was plainly displayed, and took a moment to guess what was happening.

The first obstacle was a set of five, staggered, tilted platforms spaced decently far apart. Ruby guessed that you had to bounce off of the platforms until you made it safely across. The next obstacle was a log shaped thing, placed on a downwards slope, with several hand and footholds. Ruby was pretty easily able to guess that you had to roll down the hill and jump off. The third obstacle was a set of domino shaped things that looked like they toppled over fairly easily, with a plat form on the other side. Another easy guess, run across before you fell in the water. The fourth obstacle was a set of five floating chains, with footholds placed on the bottom of every other chain. The fifth obstacle was a trampoline, with two sets of nunchuck bars suspended over water, and they looked like they were hooked up to a pendulum. It looked like you had to jump onto the first one, grab hold, and then throw yourself to the next set, and then get down. The final obstacle was a single wall that went up about 15 or some odd meters, with a button at the top. Ruby guessed you had to climb up it, using the curve as the advantage, and hit the button.

"Impressive course," Ruby muttered.

"The first few obstacles and the last one favor parkour," Blake remarked. "But the flying nunchucks have me worried."

"Okay, I have to ask," Weiss gave in. "What's with the getup?" Blake looked down at her outfit, and smiled.

"My signature," she explained. "Every parkour athlete has one." Weiss looked around, and spotted out people in cowboy hats, masks, every cliche under the sun. She sighed, giving up on understanding the sport from that standpoint.

"Where do you go?" Ruby asked.

"I'm up in a couple of people," Blake said. She pointed to the large board that was displayed, and it showed her name near the end. There were four names with a completion time, but most of them had crosses going across them with a mark of progress. "If you don't complete it, you'd better hope that you made it far enough to qualify for the top 30," Blake explained. "Luckily, I won't need that."

"She's been like this the whole time," Yang complained. "I forgot how serious that Blake gets when she's getting ready to compete."

"You're worse, remember that," Blake remarked. "The stands are over there," she said suddenly. "I'm on deck." Blake rubbed her hands together, and watched as the next guy ran the course. Yang lead the other two over to the stands, and they took their seats.

Ruby instantly noticed the camera's. Yang had warned her that this event was going to be televised, but she wasn't expecting so many camera's. This was clearly going to be a big deal, meaning a large prize. Ruby had full faith that Blake could complete this, she had seen her work. But the fifth obstacle, that had her worried.

Yang was even more anxious. Whenever Blake competed, it generally involved ridiculous jumps, massive drops, and stuff that would make Yang's head spin. She always feared for injury, but now there was water. That should of eased her mind, but it didn't. Blake was competing in something huge, the biggest thing that any of them had ever done. If she messed up, the chance for ridicule was raised to massive amounts. She didn't want to see Blake go through that. She had already gone through the issues of being a bisexual Faunus.

Weiss was on the opposite end of the spectrum from the two girls. She was completely calm, but still slightly excited to see how this would work. Well, as excited as she allowed herself to be. She was simply here because her girlfriend asked her out on a sort-of almost date.

"Up next, Blake Belladonna," one of the announcer's said. "A parkour world champion, the youngest to do so, she's an early favorite in this competition."

"Absolutely," the other one added in. "Her cat Faunus nature made her natural ability at an all time high, and she trained to expand upon it. I'm interested to see how she handles the more upper body intensive obstacles. She has good grip strength, but I'm concerned how she'll handle the flying nunchucks." Ruby and Yang just listened on, the announcer's breaking down everything that Blake had said she had concerns about. This made the sister's incredibly nervous.

Blake stepped onto the starting line, and bent her knees slightly. The horn sounded, and she sprung off of the starting platform. She easily skipped off of the first platform with one foot, and then did the same with the next four. She comfortably landed, and looked up at the log. She had time to rest somewhat, but Blake didn't want to just qualify. This was going to be the easiest round she was going to face, it was time to make a statement, and get the fastest time.

Blake jumped onto the log, and pressed her body weight against it. The spinning made her slightly dizzy, but she just pushed it out of her mind. As soon as she sensed her body was over the platform, she dropped off. Blake sprinted forward, and skipped over the first three domino platforms in one jump, and then barely touched the fourth one before propelling herself to the next platform. She looked up at the floating chains, and rubbed her hands together.

Blake jumped onto the first chain, and swung herself over to the second chain. She grabbed hold, and placed her feet down on the foothold. She then swung herself over to the third chain, and grabbed onto it. She swung herself back one time, and then swung forward to grab onto the fourth chain. She repeated the process one more time, and grabbed onto the final chain. She easily jumped down, and looked up at the flying nunchucks.

Blake ran forward, and jumped onto the trampoline. She easily grabbed onto the first pair, and let her momentum bring her forward once. She had seen too many people fault on this obstacle by taking their initial momentum as enough, but it never was. Blake swung herself back once, and then used her extra momentum to grab hold of the final nunchuck set. She almost lost her grip with her left hand, but she managed to regain hold. She swung herself to the platform, and ran over to the wall. Without a moments hesitation, Blake ran up the wall and grabbed onto the top. She hefted herself on top, and hit the button.

Blake held her arms up in triumph, and took a bow for the audience. She then let her gaze shift over to the leaderboard, and watched as her name was placed at the top, the numbers _59.45 _next to it. _That should hold up, _Blake thought, completely satisfied with herself.

The Faunus walked over to the stands, and was almost tackled to the ground by Yang.

"That was incredible," she said, crushing Blake in a hug.

"Let-go," Blake struggled. Yang finally set her girlfriend down, and just looked at her happily.

"You're awesome babe," Yang said. "When's round 2?"

"In a month," Blake said, brushing her arms off. "Until then, I have to train." Yang nodded, and pulled Blake in for a long kiss. She pulled out, and looked at Blake's confusion. She smiled, excited that she was able to surprise her girlfriend for once.

"That's your prize, my kitten," Yang purred. "Go the distance, and we'll see what I can do."

"Groooooooss," Ruby groaned.

**End: So this is the most competition based chapter you'll get for a while. I'm going to try and steer clear of this for a while, and make it more romance centered. On the other hand, I'm going to hold this to know if I should prepare myself for this. If I get 10 reviews with the word, lemon, I will add it into the story. This poll is only open until the next chapter, but it probably won't be the next chapter unless the moment that I'd include it on somehow comes up. Just holding this in advance, so questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is still appreciated.**


	11. Realization

What Good is Love? Ch. 11: Realization

**Okay, so I did indeed get 10 votes so lemon will pop up in the story, though it's not necessarily this chapter. It will have some relevance to the plot, which is precisely why I'm not going to just give it away. As I stated before, this is just a blatant copy paste of American Ninja Warrior for the competition. Finally, I did it. I completed something I didn't think would happen. I have a hat trick. Child of Grimm, A Harsh Reality, and now this story have all crossed over 100 followers! I am completely amazed and stunned, and happy. It's less of a shock with this story just because it did so unexpectedly well right off the bat, but the fact that people are reading what is a stress reliever for me is super awesome and I can't thank you enough, honestly. Anyways, enough of me gushing, let's get this chapter going.**

Ruby couldn't stop bouncing with excitement. Weiss had decided to stay for the final four people running {seeing as of how she enjoyed it a fair amount more then she thought she would} and offered Ruby a ride home. Since then, Ruby hadn't stopped talking excitedly. After Blake, no one else completed the course. Blake was actually the only woman to qualify for the next round. But Ruby had still enjoyed watching everyone run, and she cheered for everyone that went up. Most of them fell behind Blake's pace immediately, some of them struggling with the first obstacle. Now, she was still filled with adrenaline.

Weiss amused Ruby by listening, something she had to do often as her girlfriend, but she just filtered most of it out. Sometimes, Weiss had to remind herself that she did deeply care for Ruby. She had for a long time, but it was much easier to ignore the feelings when she had them. Now, there was no denying her care for Ruby. It was so much more then grades, her care and concern for Ruby always taking priority while in the midst of doing projects. It turned out to be easier to actually be in a relationship with Ruby then to not be in one.

Weiss heard her scroll ping, and she picked it up.

_We'll be home tomorrow. We'll see you then honey._

Weiss set down her scroll, and felt the color drain rapidly from her face.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, noticing her girlfriend's lack of color. "What's wrong?"

"That was my father," Weiss said slowly. "He's coming home tomorrow."

"Great," Ruby said. Weiss shook her head, and sighed.

"I didn't mention that I was dating a... A girl. I didn't mention that I was dating someone who wasn't an heir. I didn't even mention that I was dating."

"Why?" Ruby asked, confusion filling her voice.

"Because he's pressuring me to carry on the company legacy," Weiss said angrily. "We have made energy efficient sources for decades now. I have to have a kid, I have to marry an heir, I have to increase the companies strength. All three of those things aren't possible with you, for no other reason then who you are. I doubt he'll understand. All of those arranged dates."

"Would he still try to do that?" Ruby asked, her voice sounding quiet.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't know what his boundaries are with this." Weiss leaned back in her seat, and just sighed heavily. "There's going to be a welcome back dinner," Weiss started. "They'll both show up in time for the start of it. I'll tell them I'm inviting a date over, and they'll see that it's you. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Of course," Ruby said encouragingly. "I'd be more then willing to help you out with this." Weiss threw her arms around Ruby, and just kept whispering thank you into her ear. This might of have been the moment that Weiss realized one thing. Ruby loved Weiss, that much she knew. But perhaps Weiss' feelings had finally reached that point as well.

_The Next Day: Schnee Manor_

"A little bit higher," Weiss yelled out. The two decorators raised up the banner, and looked down at Weiss. "That's good, thanks." They just nodded, and climbed down from their ladders. The entire house had been cleaned, prepped, and decorated. It was generally this way, but all of the employees recognized that if they wanted for Ruby to stick around, they were going to have to do everything that they could to make the house look nice. As has been previously stated, all of the employees loved Ruby.

Ruby walked over to the banner, and looked up at it. She gulped slightly, understanding the sheer magnitude of what it was that she was about to do. She was going to have to talk with Weiss' parents, and it was either going to gain her the girl of her dreams permanently, or lose the girl of her dreams permanently. Ruby didn't have a whole lot of faith in her social skills, especially since it had almost cost her Weiss in the first place. Now it came down to one more monumental social moment for Weiss.

"How are you holding up?" Weiss asked Ruby, looking at the concern filled face that Ruby possessed.

"About as well as expected," Ruby muttered. "You?"

"Anxious," Weiss said. "They should be arriving soon. You should probably stand behind me, just in case." Ruby nodded, and moved slightly behind Weiss. She thought about pulling her cloak up, but decided that it wouldn't be polite. Instead, she just started taping her foot.

Weiss briefly checked her scroll, and saw that her parents were home {courtesy of Geoffrey}. Weiss nodded to Ruby, and the younger girl just gulped.

They both heard the front door open up, and they watched as shadows filled the room. The first of them to be visible was Mr. Schnee. He wore a white suit with a white-light blue tie. His eyes were blue and his hair was white, matching his daughter's perfectly. There was a careful intelligence that rested in his eyes, scaring Ruby a considerable amount. Mrs. Schnee also had white hair and blue eyes, and she wore a long white and light blue dress. Her eyes seemed much more prepared to take a critical eye, but still be a fairly reasonable.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Weiss said instantly.

"Hello Weiss," her mother said, her voice sounding fluid and melodic. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Weiss replied. Ruby just watched on, surprised that they weren't reacting more after having not seen each other for long periods of time. But Ruby had to guess that this was just something that they were used too.

"So Weiss," her father began. "Where's your date?" Weiss briefly peaked around her, and sighed. Subconsciously, Ruby had sunk behind Weiss as soon as she heard the door open.

"Mom, Dad," Weiss said. She stepped out of the way, and pointed at Ruby. "This is Ruby Rose. She's all state in track, a top student in our school, and a really sweet girl."

"Girl," Weiss' father repeated dryly. "Interesting. Family?"

"I lost my parents," Ruby said quietly. "But they were good people. Hunters." In Remnant, a hunter went as many things. They worked as military, but more often then not they weren't called upon. They spent a lot of time doing things like talking about their profession, how important it was, but they very rarely in action. Whenever they were, it was always for something critical.

"So not dust company owners?" Weiss' mother asked.

"Mom!" Weiss snapped.

"No," Ruby said.

"Hm, intriguing," Weiss' father mumbled. "Weiss, may I speak with you upstairs?" Weiss nodded, understanding that she was going to have to defend both herself and Ruby. Ruby just watched them leave, and looked back at Weiss' mother.

"So tell me about yourself," Weiss' mother said. She casually glided over to a chair, and sat down. Ruby gulped again, and she could feel herself starting to sweat.

"I, uh, I like Weiss a lot," Ruby managed. "And, uh, I'm all state in track. I, uh, get good grades."

"Straight A's?" Ms. Schnee asked, her hand casually strolling over to a plate of crackers that rested by her.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "Or, yeah, I think so. I don't remember." Ms. Schnee nodded, and continued to eat.

"You know Ruby," she said brushing the crumbs off of her. "It comes as a shock to us that Weiss is interested in girls." Loud yelling became audible from the roof, causing Ruby to cower away. "Oh, ignore them. They yell, occasionally fence, but it never gets serious," Ms. Schnee said, writing it off completely. "Now, I hope you plan on dating Weiss long term. I can already tell that you're very socially awkward. Dating Weiss comes with many things. First off, it comes with media. They will be on you like a ton of bricks. Second off, it comes with responsibilities. Weiss is still the heiress to the largest energy producer in all of Remnant, please remember that. Third off, it comes with her in and of herself. She can be quite the handful. Fourth off, it comes with my husband." The yelling increased in volume, the voice being predominantly male. "I think you can guess why that's an issue. And lastly, it comes with me. I will be right there to scrutinize everything that you ever do, and I'm much calmer then my husband. If you break Weiss' heart, he would kill you. I would ensure that they never discover your body. Are we clear?" Ruby swallowed loudly, and then nodded. "Excellent. Welcome to the family. Assuming my husband is willing to welcome you."

_Upstairs_

"THIS ISN'T YOUR DECISION!" Weiss yelled.

"I'LL BE DAMNED IF MY COMPANIES FATE ISN'T MY DECISION!" Mr. Schnee yelled back. Weiss and her father had been in a shouting match of epic proportions for a while at that point. Weiss' father clearly wanted nothing to do with Ruby, while Weiss had other interests.

"Dad!" Weiss said, finally lowering her voice before she lost it. "I care for Ruby, I care for her deeply. So if you don't want her in the family, then you're going to have to live with it."

"I can't believe that you're saying this too me," her father growled. "After all I've done for you. I've-."

"You've what, Dad?" Weiss challenged. "You've left me with nannies? You've fenced with me when you're angry? You've tried to set me up with every sleazy heir in Remnant and then have the nerve to say that I have to pick one because I like Ruby? All you've done, _Dad, _is supply me with money. I'm gay, Dad, get over it." Weiss' father angrily raised up his fist, fully prepared to hit Weiss. But something stopped him. Never once had he hit his daughter, and then wasn't when he was going to start. She was gay, nothing he could do was going to change that.

"This discussion isn't over," he said, his voice showing anger but his eyes showing defeat. "If I don't approve of Ruby, she's gone. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you Dad," Weiss said, her arms still folded. "But that doesn't mean that I won't date Ruby just because you say so." Mr. Schnee sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

_Downstairs: Dining Room_

Ruby was seated on one side of the table, and Ms. Schnee was seated at one of the heads. Ruby was nervously tapping her boot, her eyes trained clearly on the staircase. The yelling had stopped a while ago, which should of have relieved Ruby. But all it did was make her more scared. One side had won, and she was either going to stay for dinner or be kicked out.

The sound of heels was heard plainly throughout the room, and Ruby looked up. She saw Weiss walking down, her father just behind her. Weiss took a seat across from Ruby, while her father sat down at the other head. Both of them just started to plate food, causing Ruby to sigh in relief. She was going to stay.

"So Ruby," Mr. Schnee said. "How long have you been dating my daughter?"

"About a week," Ruby said quietly.

"Speak up," Weiss scolded.

"About a week," Ruby repeated, her voice growing louder and more confident. Somehow, getting scolded by Weiss made her feel more comfortable. It just felt natural to her.

"A week," Mrs. Schnee muttered. "And how long have you liked her?"

"Two years," Ruby replied instantly.

"That's a long time to wait, Ms. Rose," Mr. Schnee said. "How did you stay that patient?"

"She was worth it," Ruby said softly. Mrs. Schnee nodded, and glared at her husband. He sighed, but nodded as well.

"How many dates have you been on?" Mr. Schnee asked.

"One real date," Weiss said, finally deciding to help her girlfriend out. "We saw the parkour competition held last night."

"I saw that," Mrs. Schnee said. "Who were you there for?"

"Blake Belladonna dates my sister, Yang," Ruby explained. "And they've been together for a bit, so I generally attend her things. I asked Weiss if she wanted to go."

"And I actually enjoyed myself," Weiss said, smiling. "It's a lot more impressive then I originally thought it would be."

"Just don't get any ideas about any of the other competitors," Mrs. Schnee joked.

"I won't," Weiss said, recognizing that meant Weiss' mother was completely fine with Weiss. Her father though, he was going to take some convincing.

Weiss was willing to put in the time to change his mind.

**End: Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	12. Persuasive

What Good is Love? Ch. 12: Persuasive

**I took a little bit of a break to wrap up Child of Grimm from this story, but I can honestly say that this will probably be the last daily update for a bit and it might just fall back into the normal rotation of things for me. It took this long, but people finally got it. Writing this story is actually heavily influenced from In Love With the Gardner. I love that story, so I decided to pay a little bit of an homage with my own personal AU story centered around White Rose with Bumblebee. Granted, I have had enough ideas to keep it away from copy-paste, which pleases me. But, yeah I'm totally just satisfying my hunger for another ILWtG chapter through this story. Also, totally had this chapter planned out pretty early on. I will say this much about the lemon, it will not be White Rose, it will be Bumblebee. I've already hinted that that relationship is more sexual then Ruby and Weiss' {which is not at all} and it will not just be a one-off/side event. It will have relevance to the overall plot. Finally, I don't know when it happened but I know that I only just now noticed it, 60 favorites! I am completely amazed that somehow, I am doing this well. Let's get going with the chapter.**

Weiss quickly wiped off her mouth, and looked over at Ruby. Since dinner had begun, her parents had questioned Ruby the whole way through. Weiss had assisted, but Ruby held her own. Despite her social awkwardness, she possessed a quiet confidence. Ruby had fought to make Weiss' parents like her, and she was already half-way through it. Her mother seemed completely fine with Ruby, even liking the younger girl. Her father was still glaring at her. It seemed like he blamed Ruby for Weiss being gay, even though Weiss had rejected every single heir that was sent her way because she wasn't physically capable of loving them.

Ruby had just finished up dinner, and she sat patiently for one of the server's to come by and pick up her dishes.

"Ms. Rose," Weiss' father said suddenly. "Would you mind if I speak to you upstairs?" Ruby nodded, and stood up to leave. Weiss started to stand as well. "Alone," he said instantly. Weiss glared at him, but he gave her a look telling her that there would be no discussion.

"It's fine, Weiss," Ruby reassured her. "I'll be fine." Weiss nodded, and watched them as they walked upstairs.

"I would be prepared to walk upstairs," her mother said absentmindedly. "The odds that Ruby makes it through this little visit alive are very slim."

"Mother!" Weiss said angrily.

"What, dear? It's the truth, and you know that. You know how badly he wants a grandson and a powerful successor. Unfortunately, this girl, as sweet as she is, is not going to supply him with any of those things."

"Adoption," Weiss said instantly. "And he still has me."

"Yes, but she can't grow our companies strength. You must understand, your father and I do not view your dating status as the same. He views it as a business stand point."

"And you?" Weiss asked, catching the amused tone in her mother's voice.

"You have money, power, brains, and money," her mother said happily.

"You already said money," Weiss pointed out, cutting off whatever her mother was going to say.

"Well it does greatly affect your dating status. Why not have a little fun before committing?"

"Mother!" Weiss snapped. "Ruby is not 'a little fun!'"

"Oh, I know that dear. You have no idea how disappointed I am that what you're saying is true." Weiss sighed, and banged her head against the back of the chair. Her mother was so informal, it was bizarre that they were related.

_Upstairs_

Ruby followed Weiss' father closely, trying to make sure that they didn't get separated. He took her far away from the stairs, and into a room. Upon entering, Ruby studied it. It was white and blue, like all the other rooms. But it had a desk, computer, books, and many other things as well.

"Have a seat," Mr. Schnee ordered. Ruby pulled up one of the chairs, and gently took a seat. Mr. Schnee casually plucked a rapier off of one of the wall mounts, and started to spin it around.

"There is a story to this blade," Mr. Schnee said. "My father used this to fight with. He even told me, 'he would kill anyone who ever tried to harm me, with this sword.' Well, two years later, he made good on that promise. It is due to Weiss at her 18th birthday, which isn't too far away. It falling when it does is convienant. Do you know the name of this sword?"

"No sir," Ruby said instantly.

"I don't know why I thought you would," he mumbled. "The name of this blade is Myrtenaster. While the actual meaning of myrtle wreath doesn't mean much, the purpose of the blade does. I should simply kill you now, and try and shift my daughter's opinion." Ruby backed away, and reached for anything that she might be able to defend herself with.

"Instead," he said, stopping mid-wipe. "I think I'll let you decide. My daughter, or your life."

"Weiss," Ruby said without hesitation. She was playing the odds. It didn't seem to her that it was possible for Mr. Schnee to kill her, and instead was testing her. _Yeah, that sounds good, _Ruby thought. Suddenly, the tip of Myrtenaster was raised underneath her chin._  
_

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. Ruby gulped, but just nodded as much as the blade let her. The tip was pulled away from her, and he calmly put it away. "So you're stubborn, good. But eventually Weiss will come to her senses, and when she does, you'll be gone. I hope I won't have to endure you at Thanksgiving." He turned to leave, and Ruby just stood there, completely stunned for a moment. This definitely wasn't the reaction that she was expecting.

Ruby finally trailed him out, and walked down the stairs. She was immediately hugged by Weiss, who just glared at her father.

"Come on Ruby," Weiss said softly. "Let's get you home, and we'll _stay _there for a while."

"How long?" Weiss' father asked instantly.

"As long as I want to be there," Weiss spat. "Come on." Ruby tried to say something, but she was pulled outside too soon.

Weiss' parents both just watched them go, and Weiss' mother quickly went to filing her nails.

"Come on honey," she pleaded. "Just let her date Ruby. It could be a short term thing, a little bit of fun."

"It's our daughter," Mr. Schnee said angrily. "She's not just having, 'a little bit of fun.'" She shrugged and went back to filing her nails. "How are you so carefree about this?"

"Because it's our daughter," Mrs. Schnee threw back at him. "Nothing that we can do about who she wants to date, and the future of this company will be well in hand regardless. Ruby is a top student and all state in track." Mr. Schnee grumbled something, but he wasn't on board with his wife's plan at all.

_Ruby and Yang's Apartment_

Geoffrey pulled out front, and Weiss told him that it was fine if he were to take off for now. He of course reassured her that he would be at the ready at the drop of a hat, and then took off. Ruby lead her girlfriend through the building, but paused outside of her room.

"Why aren't we going in?" Weiss asked.

"I have to be sure," Ruby said quickly. She knocked on the door, and waited a moment.

"You're safe," Yang called back. Ruby reached for the door knob, but Weiss' hand stopped her.

"What exactly are you safe from?" She asked.

"I saw something I don't wanna see again," Ruby whined. Weiss sighed, and let the younger girl open up the door. Ruby walked in, and Weiss quickly identified not only the busty boxer, but the quiet parkour athlete.

"Blake?" Weiss said, her voice filled with surprise.

"Weiss?" Blake returned.

"Weiss?" Yang added in.

"And so I'm the only one who isn't surprised," Ruby whispered. "How wonderful."

"Explain what's going on," Weiss demanded.

"Don't talk to my baby sister that way!" Yang said angrily, standing up to full height.

"Back away from her," Blake requested. Ruby just watched as the three of them traded banter between them, and shrunk back slightly. She was suddenly filmed with a random jolt of confidence, and she stepped forward.

"Quiet!" Ruby said loudly. All three of them stopped, mostly in surprise. "Okay," Ruby continued. "I invited Weiss over, because of some... Reasons. Yang and Blake are dating, and Blake does all but live here."

"I'm just waiting on the U-Haul truck," Blake said with a smile.

"Reasons?" Yang asked, her mind sticking at that one spot.

"My parents, well my father, don't like Ruby," Weiss said dejectedly. "He hates her background, the fact that her parents were military and not dust company owners, and mostly the fact that she's a girl." She sat down on the couch, and just sunk down. "It went about as well as I expected."

"Well what about your mother?" Blake asked, polishing off her last roll of tuna.

"She doesn't care," Weiss continued on, finding herself sinking further into the comfort of the couch. "I just had to get away from there." Ruby walked over to Weiss, and sat down next to her. She quickly wrapped her arm around Weiss, and looked over her.

"Did anything come up when you talked with your parents?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing you didn't hear," Weiss said sadly. "What about when you met with my father?"

"Oh," Ruby said, feeling her face grow pale. "Um, hehe." Weiss grabbed her shoulder, and started to add on pressure. "Okay, okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Weiss eased off the pressure, but kept her hand planted firmly on it. "He, he said I have a decision. I can either pick you, or my life. He used Myrtenaster, and told me that he hopes not too see me at Thanksgiving." Weiss' eyes were switched around from worried, to infuriated.

"HE DID WHAT?" She exploded. Ruby quickly moved away from Weiss, and her sister and her girlfriend did the same thing. Weiss kept such a strong outer presence that she never once exploded, or showed extreme signs of aggression. "Ruby, Thanksgiving is in a week!"

"Haha, yeah it is," Ruby said quietly, completely terrified by Weiss' sudden aggression.

"You're coming with me to our Thanksgiving dinner," Weiss said, completely enraged. "And I will let him know that I know of this, and that I'm inviting you."

"Ahem," Yang coughed, trying to catch Weiss' attention. "Do you mind if I tag along?" Weiss was about to say no because of how much she disliked the brawler, but then realized how perfectly this would work to her advantage.

"Unless you're visiting Blake's family," Weiss said. She recognized the fact that Yang wouldn't have family to visit, but maybe Blake did.

"No worries there," Blake said, finally putting away her bowl. "I might as well go too." Weiss just nodded, and thought over her plan. _Bring my girlfriend, _she began. _Who my father hates. Bring her sister, who I can guarantee my father will hate. Bring her girlfriend, who will infuriate them with how quiet she is._

_This is perfect._

**End: Okay, so I'm going to do a Thanksgiving chapter. Why? For pure chaos amongst the ranks. Lemon might be a bit off, and now I do think it does have White Rose potential. I don't know, whatever moment feels more plot relevant when it comes up. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	13. Giving Thanks

What Good is Love Ch. 13: Giving Thanks

**So for Cata, this story may or may not be planned in a very similar fashion to In Love With the Gardner, and you keep suggesting events that happen to take place in the timeline of that story. I do read the reviews and I do take events into consideration, but I do also like to have my events planned out decently far ahead. Also, I got my ticket to RTX this year, so if you're going to be going out there you'd have a chance to meet the ever so exciting me. Finally, I crossed over 120 {not 110} followers and 70 favorites! This is truly incredible for me, so thank all of you so much. Finally, I'm doing an AMA on reddit {/u/Codyknight22} on Monday because that marks week 20 of inaction due to my leg/kidney, and I'm bored so why not? It'll happen at about 7:00 MST, 8:00 CST, and 9:00 EST if I remember on time {once again, I'm bored and need something to do so don't expect punctuality}. But since 99% of you don't care, let's get to the chaos.**

Ruby brushed out the last part of her hair, and took a look at herself in the mirror. Today was the day that she would be going to Weiss' for Thanksgiving, and bringing along her family. Yang was family, and she was willing to call Blake family as well. Ruby had full confidence in Blake to behave during the dinner, but then there was her and Yang.

Ruby was normally able to at least be civilized around Weiss, but would the pressure make her crack? Then there was Yang. Her brute of a sister had no reason to be polite. Well, there was the fact that Ruby was attempting to avoid being killed by Weiss' father. But Weiss was going to actually encourage Yang to be more of a savage. Oh, she was dead. Ruby was sure of it.

Weiss had told her to just wear her normal clothes, so Ruby was just dressed in her normal clothes. She dawned on the same makeup and nail polish that she worn to the party, and made sure that every part of her was spotless. Weiss may of have wanted to piss her parents off, but Ruby wanted to live.

She quickly exited the bathroom, and faced her sister. Yang also chose to wear her normal clothes, only she went all out with the orders of 'Dress casual.' Her hair was left completely free form, and she had made sure her clothes fit her about as well as they normally did, which was poorly. Blake was waiting on them outside, by Geoffrey's limo. She seemed quite eager to volunteer to wait by the car once she learned that it was a limo.

"You look good baby sis," Yang said, reaching her arm out to ruffle Ruby's hair. Ruby grabbed Yang's arm, forcing her older sister to smile. If she wanted too, she could of very easily forced her way through. Ruby had almost no upper body strength. But, since she was so insistent, Yang would spare Ruby of ruffling her hair.

"Thanks," Ruby said, shrugging aside the compliment. "Can we just get going?" Yang nodded, and quickly made her way towards the car.

_Outside_

Blake had also chosen to wear her normal attire, per insistence of Weiss. Blake did offer to wear her ninja getup to really make Weiss' parents mad, but Weiss thought that that was maybe taking it a little too far down the comedic route. She watched as the two girls walked up, and she quickly opened up the door.

"Aw, she's letting us get in first," Yang said. "I have such a-." Yang was cut off by Blake quickly hopped into the back seat, and slid far down to the other window. Yang already knew that she was going to have to sit next to her, and that meant she got the middle seat. "I take back whatever it was that I was going to say," Yang grumbled angrily. Ruby gestured for her to step in, and Yang slowly moved in.

Ruby followed her sister, and looked over to the front seat.

"You can drive now Geoffrey, thanks," Ruby said.

"Of course Ms. Rose," Geoffrey said instantly. "I do not believe I have ever met your friends here. My name is Geoffrey, and I'll be your driver for today and any time that you are in need of traveling to and from the Schnee's. May I ask for your names?"

"I'm Yang Xiao Long," Yang greeted instantly. "Ruby's older sister and Weiss' requested ruckus for tonight."

"And I'm Blake Belladonna," Blake added in. "The class of the three of us and Yang's girlfriend."

"None of you have anywhere else to be?" Geoffrey asked.

"None of us have any living family," Blake explained. "Well, they have each other, but even that is a special arrangement."

"So I see," Geoffrey mumbled. "Okay then, I will leave this topic alone, Ms. Belladonna." The car started to back up, and all three girls just got ready for the chaos that was about to pursue.

_Schnee Manor_

Upon exiting the car, both Blake and Yang stared up at the massive structure that rested in front of them. Ruby smiled while looking at their faces. She had to imagine that this was exactly how she always looked when she arrived at her girlfriend's home. Now being way too nervous to actually enjoy the sight of the building, Ruby could enjoy how others looked upon the sight of the impressive structure.

The three girls didn't get much time to view the sight, because Weiss opened up the door and gestured for them to get inside. Ruby quickly took off in a slight jog, with the other two girls trailing just behind her.

"You're on time," Weiss hissed. "That's not helping my case right now."

"Sorry that I like to be punctual," Ruby puffed indignantly.

"Since when?"

"I don't know." Weiss sighed, and dragged Ruby behind her. Yang and Blake eagerly trailed behind both of them, and walked into the large home.

Both of them were unable to fully operate while staring at all of the things inside of Weiss' home. Blake lived in a home, but she shared that home with nine other people and it was a charity home. There was nothing exciting about it. Yang hadn't been in a home since... Well, for a long time. Ruby was in the same boat as Yang, so how impressed she was with Weiss' house always matched her sister's.

"How many people live here?" Yang asked, her mouth wipe open in amazement. Weiss blushed a little bit, a reaction that always occurred while she was getting a reaction about her home.

"Everyone that works here lives here," Weiss explained. "We have enough rooms to cover all of them."

"Wow," Blake mumbled. "That's impressive."

"Our controversial labor laws were solved last year," Weiss said boredly. "When my father finally hired a Faunus worker. No one wanted a job from us after some idiot failed our basic tests, and spread some rumors about the fact that it's impossible for a Faunus to get a job." Blake nodded, remembering the controversy. One of the main reasons behind her abandonment of support for the White Fang.

All of them finally reached the dining room, and both Blake and Yang took a moment to study Weiss' parents. Both of them were seated across from each other on either head of the table. Both of them were watching in shock as the other two girls walked in, mostly staring at the parts of Yang that she had chosen to highlight.

"Okay Weiss," her father said patiently. "I believe that it is your duty to introduce us to your friends." It was clear by the way he said it, Weiss' father was not convinced.

"Father," Weiss began. "This is Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. Yang is Ruby's older sister, and Blake is her girlfriend."

"So I see _it _runs in the family," Mr. Schnee mumbled. Only Weiss and her mother heard him, and Weiss quickly slugged him in the arm.

"Older sister?" Weiss' mother asked, her interest peaked and her intention to make sure they didn't learn what her husband had said. "Why do you have different last names?"

"It's a long story," Ruby said instantly.

"So I see. What about you, Ms. Belladonna. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I already lost my family," Blake said easily. The words rolled off her tongue so smoothly, that Weiss' parents were stunned. Things had already tipped in favor of Weiss.

"On that note," Weiss said cheerfully. "Let's eat."

_30 Minutes Later_

Dinner was so far filled with silence. Ruby was doing everything in her power to keep up a good appearance, earn Weiss' father's approval. But Yang was just destroying that. Blake was fine. She and Weiss' mother were carrying on a witty conversation, something that was a little bit too advanced for any of the others to understand. But Yang, oh man was she a vision. She at least was courteous to use silverware, but she was still shoveling food into her mouth and spilling stuff everywhere. Every time that Mr. Schnee went to make a move, Weiss scolded him. He wasn't going to do anything against Weiss' wishes, for now.

Yang had really taken the, go crazy, order to heart. If these people were giving her baby sister problems, then by all means Yang was going to do everything to power through her food.

"So Yang," Mrs. Schnee, who had so far been completely unaffected by Yang's behavior. "Blake tells me that you're going for the boxing record?"

"Yup," Yang replied, food dribbling down onto her bust. "I am only a couple of wins away from it too."

"That's impressive. I am actually a fan of boxing, so I'll be sure to catch something televised."

"Don't encourage her," Mr. Schnee scolded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Mrs. Schnee challenged. Both of them held a staring contest, but Mr. Schnee looked away and gave in. "That's what I thought. And Blake, you're the ninja that I watched on that parkour competition, correct?"

"Yup," Blake contributed happily.

"What a talented bunch of friends you have, Weiss. I fully approve."

"I don't," Mr. Schnee grumbled.

"Oh please, you know you'd like them if they were introduced to you solely as Weiss' friends. Hell, if Weiss wasn't dating Ruby I'd approve of any of these girls."

"You will not speak of Weiss' state like that!" Mr. Schnee snapped.

"State, huh?" Mrs. Schnee replied easily. Weiss looked ready to kill her father, but Ruby managed to keep a close hold on her. "Our daughter falling in love with another girl is a state?"

"You know-."

"I know exactly what you meant, and you meant what you said." Mr. Schnee just stared, completely dumbfounded by the events taking place in front of him. "Now, I actually think very highly of Ruby. All state in track, straight A student, natural artist. She is everything that you look for in your silly heir quest, except she has a much nicer personality. All heirs are rather douchey."

"I was an heir!" Mr. Schnee said indignantly.

"I'm so glad that you can come to terms with this," Mrs. Schnee said easily. Mr. Schnee began to regret ever speaking. "I mean, Jeremiah was nice, but he's a boy. Boys as a whole are not desirable creatures. Plus, it's not chemically possible for Weiss to be attracted to a boy. Now, you can come to terms with it, or you'll probably be seeing more of the brute." Mrs. Schnee gave Yang a nod, while her face was currently stuffed with turkey.

"Why would I see more of-?" Mr. Schnee dead stopped part way through his statement as everything came together in his mind.

"God, you are dense," Mrs. Schnee said, leaning back in her chair. "I really love you now Blake. If I was not married and actually attracted to girls, I might go for you."

"I'm flattered," Blake said dryly. Both girls smiled, while everyone else realized that they were still catching up.

When they did, Weiss realized something. Her mother had essentially not only approved of Ruby, but seen her whole ploy for what it was and enjoyed herself. Sometimes, Weiss' mother knew exactly what Weiss was doing before Weiss did. Which Weiss didn't fully understand.

"So this is how it'll be?" Weiss' father asked. "Everyone likes Ruby except me?"

"Yeah," the whole table echoed, and a server that happened to be nearby.

"Know this," Mr. Schnee said hostily. "I will never approve of Ruby. But, I am willing to tolerate her for now. You have only bought yourself time."

That might be the most thankful Ruby had ever been.

**End: Sorry if it sucked, I have been perscribed to a powerful drug. So questions, comments, follows, favorites, annoyance at me self plugging, and feedback is appreciated.**


	14. What Comes Next

What Good is Love? Ch. 14: What Comes After

**Yes, there was Thanksgiving in In Love With the Gardner, though that's really where I'm forced to cut away from with the story so more original content coming up {prepare to be sorely disappointed -Grif}. I am pleased to say that I suddenly have all the time in the world to write {if I so choose}. Not so pleased to say that it's because I have been excused from school for the rest of the year. Finally, shoutout to Oerba Yun Lightning for finding a cover for this story. Full credit for the art goes to vnixxir on deviantart. Anyways, thank you to all of you for getting me over 130 followers and 80 favorites. So let's get going with the story.**

Ruby woke up, and let out a large yawn. She had no concerns about whether or not Yang would wake up, since that was the girl that could have slept through an earthquake. What Ruby did notice was that Blake was curled up with Yang, and she was purring softly. Ruby just smiled at the image, and slowly exited the room.

Almost as soon as she did, she heard someone buzz them. Ruby walked over to the door, and clicked on the microphone.

"Hello," a deep voice came. "Would you please open up?" Ruby's heart froze as she realized exactly who was calling in. Ruby felt like she didn't have much of another choice but to let him in. She quickly hit the button, and left the door unlocked.

As soon as it opened up, Ruby just watched as Weiss' father walked into the house. He took a look around, his eyes carefully narrowing at every sign of a mess. He turned back to face Ruby, who just gulped.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She said weakly.

"I'm fine, Ms. Rose," Mr. Schnee said. "I'm just here to talk." Ruby nodded, and pulled out a chair for him at the kitchen table. Ruby sat down across from him, and just stared awkwardly at him.

"So I'm sure the reasons for my visit aren't exactly difficult to figure out," he said instantly. Ruby just nodded slowly. "Then I can begin easily. Yesterday does nothing to change my opinion of you, I still dislike you. I dislike the fact that you date my daughter. I pretty much can find almost nothing positive about you." Ruby hung her head sadly, and Mr. Schnee just watched.

"But," he continued. "There is clearly something in you that Weiss sees. I have often heard of the little girl in the red hood, but I only ever hear of you in the light of good grades. Where Weiss made that transition is unclear to me, but she clearly cares about you. Of that, no matter how hard I might try, will not change. That being said, I could very easily just arrange for your death." Ruby's face drained of color, and she slowly looked around her. "I'm kidding. Why does everyone believe that?"

"Anyways," he said, shaking his head at the younger girl. "I will leave you with Weiss, for now. But let this be clear. I do not like you, thus meaning that I will be looking for every opportunity to get rid of you. You tread on thin ice around the Schnees, what with my daughter and I. So I do hope, for your sake, that you can make her happy."

"I already plan on it," Ruby said, smiling widely. Mr. Schnee nodded, and left the dorm. Ruby slouched back in her chair, and went over to grab a cup of hot chocolate. That might of have been the best possible news that Mr. Schnee could have given her.

A short while later, Yang and Blake emerged from the bedroom.

"Sup little red," Blake said, ruffling Ruby's hair.

"Morning Blake, morning Yang," Ruby said instantly.

"How's your morning so far?" Yang asked.

"Oh, uneventful." Which was actually true, seeing as of how she had done very little at that point. Blake just grabbed one of the conveniently located muffins, and put a bag over her shoulder.

"I've got to go train," she said before taking a big bite out of the muffin. "I've only got about two weeks until the kingdom finals."

"And I'll go with you," Yang offered. "Ruby, you can stay with Weiss? Or Weiss can stay with you?"

"Or I can take care of myself," Ruby threw out.

"Wouldn't you rather be with Weiss?" Blake challenged. Ruby hesitated, and then pulled out her scroll. She shot off a message, and got a quick response.

"On her way," Ruby said happily.

"See you baby sis," Yang said instantly. Blake just waved, and Ruby watched them go. Ruby also knew Yang's definition of help. That just meant that both of them would be gone for a long time. So as apposed to spending it alone, she would rather get Weiss over

_An Hour Later_

Weiss finally entered into the apartment {Ruby having given her a pair of keys if she ever needed to get away from her family}, and she immediately just jumped onto the couch.

"Why'd you call?" She asked instantly. Ruby just sat, on the other end of the couch, food in her mouth, completely stunned. This might of have been the single most uncharacteristic thing that Ruby had ever seen from Weiss. She instantly just jumped onto a couch. Not a single hint of the normal grace or posture that she carried herself with.

"Wipe that food form your mouth," Weiss scolded. Ruby nodded, swallowed, and wiped it away. Everything hadn't changed about her.

"I wanted to spend time with you," Ruby said. "Plus, Yang and Blake both left."

"As they did last Thursday," Weiss said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "And this Wednesday. But yet, I received only texts from you." Ruby froze, realizing where Weiss was going with her speech. "So that leads me to today, what happened that made you want to see me?"

"I-uh-ahem-haha," Ruby started. Weiss just leaned back, and waited for Ruby to spill under her careful gaze.

It always went this way. Whenever Ruby tried to hide something, Weiss would just wait on her to crack underneath her careful gaze. It was a cold, calculating, menacing, and unwavering look. Ruby had never held out against it before. But maybe this time she would. Maybe this time her strength would-.

"Your father came over here," she blurted. And Weiss' hold on Ruby maintained.

"What?" She asked, her voice changing from questioning to angry.

"He came over to talk to me. He told me that he didn't like me, and that he might never. But he would let me date you."

"I'm going to kill him," Weiss huffed indignantly.

"No, he did a good thing, right?" Weiss sighed at her girlfriend. Ruby's youth made her see the good in everyone's actions. Now that wasn't a bad thing, but she could simply never see the other side of it as well. The negative intentions of peoples actions. Weiss, however, saw everything in crystal clarity.

"He told you that he didn't like you," Weiss said slowly, trying to get the information through to Ruby. "He couldn't of have phrased the words, 'I want you gone,' any better. Did he threaten to arrange for your death?" Ruby stared at her lap, and mumbled something incoherent. "Ahem, talk louder if you would."

"He might of mentioned it jokingly," Ruby said, only just audible.

"My father doesn't joke. He honestly meant it. Ruby, I don't care what he says and my mother will keep him in check. What is important is that I love you." Ruby and Weiss both froze. The heiress had certainly dropped the ball on that one. Muttered the word that she had been so afraid too.

"Do... I mean... You said..." Ruby started and stopped. Weiss just leaned in, and planted a kiss on Ruby's lips. She pulled out, and looked at the younger girl fondly.

"I love you," Weiss finally said. "You've known for two years, I maybe only just now realized it. But I don't care what he thinks, because this is what I want." She let her hands trail down Ruby's body, causing the younger girl to panic slightly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice moving at a much faster pace then normal. Weiss seemed to snap back into reality, and she shook her head multiple times.

"I'm sorry," she said instantly. "I just-I got a little carried away." Ruby nodded, and settled in a little bit more. Weiss just shook her head some more, wondering where her mind had gone.

Weiss' experience with dating prior to Ruby had been her trying to chase off the clown car of heirs that her father had prepared for her. Her sexual experience prior to Ruby was, well it was nothing. That nothing, since Weiss was still a hormonal teenager, left her with a partially unfulfilled lust that was only tamed when she had a little bit of time alone. Her actions towards Ruby were nothing more then instinctual, and she would convince herself of that for as long as she could.

"So what now?" Ruby asked, her back in a perfectly straight line. Weiss smiled at her posture, but quickly changed her stare.

"We could watch a movie," the heiress suggested. "Or, we could go somewhere to eat."

"I like the movie idea," Ruby said. She walked over to the TV {really just taking the excuse to get away from this weird Weiss that she was now witnessing}, and turned it on. Ruby then turned on the device that Yang had purchased, which was basically an expensive, wireless, cloud device that could purchase movies from the internet. This device, actually, was the reason that Yang was no longer allowed to go shopping without either Blake or Ruby present as well.

Ruby walked back over to the couch, and sat down next to Weiss. The heiress saw how hard she was trying to keep up her posture, and she sighed. Weiss grabbed onto Ruby's head, and pulled it down to her shoulder.

"I'm not going to do that again," Weiss promised. "I was reacting to an involved moment. I swear, I'm not going to try that again. That'll come... Later. That's not what's next." Ruby smiled, and curled in closer with Weiss.

"You know," Ruby said softly. "Track starts up soon, and you have your next fight. How many away from the record are you?"

"Three," Weiss said proudly.

"So we're going to have lots of nexts. Plus, Blake has her tournament going on. Weiss, we're going to have lots of time until you try anything like that again. Well, hopefully lots of time." Weiss leaned up and kissed Ruby, and was temporarily reminded of why she loved Ruby so much. "Do you think we can order a tray of cookies?"

And then why Ruby also infuriated her.

**End: Once again, I'm not willing to extend the length of this chapter beyond where I'm comfortable. So look forward to Ruby running, Weiss fencing, Blake parkouring, and Yang boxing in the future. Also, yes lemon will come eventually. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated. **


	15. Opposite Rings

What Good is Love? Ch. 15: Opposite Rings

**I have already been out of school for 21 weeks, so I've already had to not go crazy. In related news, I've completely lost my mind. And god dammit, that would have vs would of have thing again... I don't know why I can't figure this out, but I'm still not going to proof read {I have a reputation to uphold}. I based the device around Apple TV for what it's worth. Anyways, thank you to everyone for getting me over 140 followers and 90 favorites! The pace of this story continues to absolutely amaze me. So let's get on with it, shall we?**

Ruby walked down the halls, and tried to navigate the busy halls of Beacon high. She bumped into several people, hearing angry grumbling as she went. Ruby just wanted to drop her stuff off at her locker, and then meet up with Weiss.

Today was the next fencing match for Weiss, which meant that she was one step closer to history. Ruby's excitement was almost impossible to contain. Ruby still had another day until she track started up again, meaning she still had a day of after school activities with Weiss {without them being dominated by homework}. Ruby wanted to support Weiss as much as possible, even though the incident earlier in the week scared her quite a bit.

Weiss clearly wanted to do things that _definitely _weren't going to be PG-13. Ruby's age often became a detriment to her ability to function romantically. She didn't understand what she had seen Yang and Blake do once on accident, nor did she really want to understand. Ruby was completely comfortable where she was maturity wise {even though Weiss complained very often that Ruby needed to "grow up"} and she didn't really want that to change. But, if Weiss really wanted her too, maybe Ruby would compromise. Or maybe she would just go along and hope that it would never come up again.

Ruby finally got to her locker, and she quickly dumped her books into the locker.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from behind her. Ruby quickly turned around, and smiled. Yang was standing just behind her, a huge grin on her face. "Look who finally showed up."

"Oobleck kept us late and there was traffic," Ruby explained easily. "God, people suck." Yang grinned even wider, and tossed in the last of her unneeded books. "Are you going to be at Weiss' fencing match?" Ruby asked.

"Rubes, I love fencing," Yang said easily. "You know that. But, I have my own ring to step into." Yang handed over a sheet of paper, and Ruby let out a small squeak. The prize was 1,000,000 lien, a ridiculous amount of money that could be won but might propel Ruby and Yang into a home. An actual house.

"You have to win," Ruby mumbled.

"Already done," Yang grinned. "Blake's going to be coming with me. I would ask you to come with, but I know that you have to support your girlfriend. I also know how much you hate my fights."

"This sheet of paper says that this fight starts in two hours," Ruby said, taking a closer look at it.

"So Weiss' fight might be over by the time mine begins," Yang finished. "Yeah, but I know that you don't like to watch me fight."

"Oh, but I have too see this one." Ruby turned to run, and just smiled to herself. An actual house, one that might be something that Ruby and Yang can live comfortably in. This was something that Ruby might have to watch.

_Fencing Grounds: An hour and a half later_

Ruby was sitting in the stands, her foot tapping in anticipation. Weiss had taken the first two rounds, and was down to her last round to win. This next match was going to propel Weiss into being two wins away from the record. The heiress still hadn't gotten at all fatigued from the fight, while her opponent was exhausted.

The match was set to resume, and Weiss carefully leveled her sword at her opponent. Her opponent did the same. Despite the fact that they couldn't see his face, Ruby could guess that he was frustrated. Once again, her opponent hadn't even come close to landing a hit.

"En garde," the referee called out. Weiss stepped forward, and quickly took a swipe at his sword. The blade was moved out of the way, allowing for a clean swipe at his stomach. Weiss backed away, and smiled. So close to victory. It was only a few points to victory.

The next seven rounds went over quickly, her opponent refusing to adapt. Weiss ended the round after that with a quick move up to her opponents neck and he finally landed a strike. Of course, it didn't actually count since Weiss' strike came faster. The next round, Weiss easily knocked the sword out of his hands and just took a shot at his chest.

"Does this even need to go into the final point?" The announcer asked. Ruby couldn't agree more, but she was intrigued to see how Weiss approached this. She had been more aggressive then normal in her fighting style, which didn't lead to anything that boded well for her opponent. The next begin was sounded, and Weiss just stayed still. Her opponent, anticipating a strike forward, was caught off guard. He quickly tried being the aggressor, and lunged forward. Weiss spun out of the way, and then knocked aside his sword. He tried to swing it around, but Weiss just ducked underneath it. She quickly stabbed her sword into his thigh, sounding the final sword.

The entire place erupted into cheers {since they were at Beacon}, and Weiss just shook her opponents hand. She quickly took off her helmet, and walked over to the bench. Ruby climbed down from the stands, quickly informing the guards that she was Weiss' girlfriend {and getting a quick conformation from Weiss}, and gave Weiss a big hug.

"You're getting so close," Ruby said happily.

"Oh right," Weiss said. "The record. Ah well, I'm happy I can celebrate with you." Ruby just nodded, but Weiss' gaze narrowed. "What are you hiding from me?" Weiss inquired, noticing Ruby's change in facial expressions.

"Noooooothing," Ruby mumbled.

"Ruuuuuuuby," Weiss scolded.

"Yang has a fight," Ruby finally gave in. "It's coming up in an hour. Normally I don't like Yang's fights, but this prize... It's..." Ruby just handed over the sheet to Weiss, who inspected it carefully. "That'll be enough for us to buy a house." Weiss nodded, and quickly checked the time.

"I'm going to shower," Weiss said slowly. "That should take me 10-15 minutes. When I come back, we'll leave for Yang's fight." Ruby hugged Weiss even tighter, and just said thank you over and over again. "It's fine. A house might make getting in a little bit easier for me."

_Boxing Square: 30 minutes later_

Ruby and Weiss made their way through the crowd to the spot that had been reserved for friends and family of the fighters.

"Well, well, well," a voice came. Both of them looked to their rights, and just shook their heads. Earlier it was Yang, now Blake was taking similar tactics. "Look who showed up," Blake said warmly.

"Hey Blake," Ruby greeted.

"Sup little red," Blake went along. "What made you show up?"

"The prize," Ruby said quickly. "We can finally buy a house. We even have one picked out already." Blake just nodded, and gave a questioning look to the heiress.

"Moral support," Weiss explained easily. Blake nodded, and all of them faced the front. The building was all tinted in a yellow color, with rustic looking bricks all around the building. The ring was very high tech though. The ropes were all fresh, the stadium looked like it might have the capability of platforms rising from the floor to introduce the boxers. The announcer finally stepped into the ring, a microphone in his hands.

"Alright folks," the announcer said. "Today, we have a real treat for you. The world champion boxer has offered up one _million _lien to anyone that can _beat _him. The call was only sent out to a select few fighters, and only one answered it. So today, ladies and gentlemen, we have one hell of a fight for you. So here we go, let's get ready to fight!" Everyone in the audience started to cheer wildly, and Ruby and Blake joined in. Weiss still maintained her dignity, but applauded politely.

"Up first," the announcer said. "The one who's hosting this, a name that all of you should be familiar with, Lloyd Maaaaaaay." The floor on the left side of the ring opened up, and a platform rose to the surface. A short, muscular, man rose to the top. Not much was clear from their angle, but he looked ready to go. "And the challenger, a name that might be familiar to you, the giant slayer, the blonde brawler, Yang, Xiao, Loooooooong." The audience cheered, but much quieter.

"Lady and gentlemen, let's keep it classy today," the announcer said jokingly. "Would you shake hands?" Both Yang and Lloyd shook hands, and then walked over to their side of the ring. "Alright, let's get going. 3, 2, 1, FIIIIIIIGHT!" The announcer jumped out of the ring, and Yang and Lloyd ran straight at each other.

Yang swung first, but Lloyd ducked out of the way easily. He quickly swung around his elbow, catching Yang in the side. Ruby winced, and lowered her sight. Yang and Lloyd kept fighting though, and Ruby could hear the sound of a couple of hard blows being exchanged. She finally looked up, and observed the sight. Blood was coming down from Yang's right arm, nose, ear, and several other spots were already bruising. Lloyd had blood coming out of his nose, left arm, forehead, and he also had some bruises.

Yang ran forward again, and feigned a punch at Lloyd's side. He bit, and lowered his guard. Yang quickly brought around her right hand into his chest, earning a solid "umph," from Lloyd. She then kicked at him to earn some distance, and slid back slightly. Lloyd then ran forward, and Yang just lowered her shoulder into his stomach. He let out another grunt, and Yang quickly shrugged him off. Yang then swung around her fist into his head, and Lloyd stumbled back. Yang spun around and kicked him in the stomach, and then ran forward and swung her fist into his head. Lloyd fell over, and landed hard. The ref came over, and signaled a K.O. Yang raised her arms up in triumph, and the announcer walked over to her.

"An impressive fight to start," he said. "But it's clear who the real champ is here." He signaled to the people at the side of the ring to bring something up, and they quickly moved around. "Now, Yang, your prize is one million lien. What are you going to do."

"Well," Yang said, flexing around her jaw to try and get it working properly again. "I'm going to buy a house, since our apartment isn't necessarily desirable. Then, whatever's left over, I'm going to blow on something stupid."

"Sounds like a plan," the announcer said, smiling at her good humor. All that Ruby heard was, "I'm going to buy a house." She would have a place to really call home for the first time in forever.

And boy was she excited.

**End: Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is always appreciated.**


	16. Housing

What Good is Love? Ch. 16: Housing

**So thanks to everyone who wished me well, but I should be fine now. Now I may have fucked up some boxing rules, and I obviously won't fix it but I will try and ensure that there are no future errors in that. So about them winning, it's early on and so they will win easily for now. With Blake it'll be tricky unless I want to attempt to write other people, so odds are you will only see her times {since it is an individual sport}. For the other three, they will get closer, I swear. Thank all of you for getting me to 150 followers, cause that number's just ridiculous. Let's begin the chaos.**

Ruby's mind couldn't have possibly been anymore abuzz then it was at that moment. Her and Yang had been looking at houses for the longest time. Really it was just a way for both of them to read the same type of magazines and spend time together, but it also reflected a hope. Since losing their parents, both Ruby and Yang hadn't had a real place to call home. Sure they had their semi-decent apartments, but those were always temporary. Now, they could finally have the home that they had dreamed of.

Weiss decided to be supportive and go along with them {insisting that she bring along a car so that all of them could fit} and Blake also wanted to accompany them, but Ruby presumed that she had some other means. Blake had complained about living at the White Fang home for a long time, since she was rather against some of the White Fang's more aggressive protests, and therefor Ruby had to assume that she wanted to move out. Conveniently, someone who she already was with every day of the week was going to get a house. Ruby didn't view it as sneaky, or subtle, just as Blake pouncing on a chance to be with someone who she cared about. Well, two people that she cared about {or so Ruby liked to think}.

The limo pulled over to the house that Yang and Ruby had been looking at for a while, and both of them wanted to check out seriously. The four girls pulled out, and looked up at the building. It was a small, two floor building. It was already painted a reddish yellow, the color scheme that Yang and Ruby wanted. From the outside, it appeared to have four windows facing outwards, two on each side and floor.

Three of the four girls walked up to the front of the house, with Weiss staying objective. They were greeted by a realtor, who quickly said their hello.

"Ah, Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Rose," the realtor greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am actually a big fan of local competition, which of course you both are legendary in. Your fight against the former world champion-."

"Overrated," Yang said, waving her hand dismissively. "He's older, and used to battling opponents as old as him. I'm just faster."

"If you insist," the realtor said, smiling. "And Ms. Rose, so close to that racing record." Ruby blushed, but nodded. "I see you have some company, and they're equally famous. Ms. Schnee, heiress and fencer extraordinaire. Along with Ms. Belladonna, parkour ninja master." He said this last part with a grin, invoking a smile from Blake. "May I ask what you four are doing here?"

"Girlfriend," Weiss and Blake said in unison.

"I'm with Ruby," Weiss clarified.

"And I'm with Ms. Bust," Blake joked. Yang playfully slugged Blake in the shoulder. Yang had a wicked temper, and it was invoked by things such as commenting on her hair, her sister, and her chest. If anyone, ANYONE, but Blake {Ruby would have been included, but she never commented on anything remotely sexual} made a remark about her chest, Yang would have beat the living shit out of them.

"So I see," the realtor said slowly, choosing to ignore her comment. "Well, I will simply let you look around the house. I have spoken with both of you many times online, so I trust that our digital tours have allowed you to get a familiar layout. Remember, all furniture is included at an extra cost. But, all that lien is enough to cover it and purchase all the essentials." The realtor stepped into the house, and gestured for the others to follow along.

Almost as if it was planned, the four split into pairs. Ruby went with Weiss, while Yang and Blake tagged together. The black and yellow couple {affectionately nicknamed Bumblebee by their friends} went along downstairs, while the red and white couple {nicknamed White Rose by their friends} went upstairs.**  
**

With Blake and Yang, both of them had gravitated to the kitchen. Along the way, Blake had grabbed the code from the realtor for the digital floor plan. Downstairs was the dining room, kitchen, TV room, and living room. Four rooms that were fairly small, but they would comfortably seat six {according to the floor plan}. In the kitchen was a fridge, sink, gas stove, oven, microwave {ever so important for Yang} and a dishwasher.

"This place is so nice," Yang said, nodding approvingly. "And better yet, I can blow all my lien on it and still be well off."

"I agree," Blake said. "Well, about this place being nice. Financial responsibility is my job."

"Which reminds me," Yang said, creeping over to her girlfriend. "You spend more time with me then at the White Fang home. Hell, you probably sleep at my apartment then your house. Do you want to live with me?" Blake paused, and then dove into Yang's arms.

"Thanks for making this easy," Blake said, whispering the words into Yang's ear. "I wanted to do this so badly."

"Hey there kitty cat," Yang said, rubbing her girlfriend's back gently. "I always feed my strays." Blake pushed off of Yang, and grinned at her.

"You ruin every moment," Blake added in in mock sadness.

"That's my job my kitten," Yang added in with pleasure. "Speaking of which, do you think you could lay in my lap and purr while I stroke your hair like a villain in a cheesy movie?" Blake just shook her head, and laughed. Things couldn't be more perfect at that moment.

_Upstairs_

While things were perfect downstairs, Ruby and Weiss were just sitting their and staring at the room. Weiss had insisted on seeing what the bedroom was like, and in the meantime Ruby sent her the floor plan. The top floor was composed of two bedrooms, each with a bathroom attached to them. There was also an empty room, one that Ruby and Yang had already deemed that it would become the exercise room {since it was the largest single room in the house}.

Weiss was looking around the bedroom, silently taking inventory of everything and comparing it to the price percentage that was given for it. It had one bed, dresser, mirror, and a desk. It was a simple layout, allowing for Ruby to do what she would with it. The price increase for the included furniture was actually mostly for the curtains, which was completely understandable to Weiss since curtains were expensive.

"This place is so far looking good," Weiss said approvingly. "It's a nice house, good quality, it's passed all of the inspections, and all the pricing is understandable."

"Uh," Ruby said, standing there awkwardly. She shuffled around her feet, and Weiss just sighed.

"Ruby, I'm just informing you that it wouldn't actually be a bad financial decision to buy the house. I'm giving my business stamp of approval. Plus, I like here better then your apartment." Ruby smiled, and wrapped her arm around Weiss.

"Why are you giving a stamp of approval?" Ruby asked. "You're not going to be living here. Or, are-?"

"No, I won't be," Weiss said immediately, seeing where Ruby was going with it. "But I will be spending a lot of time here. So I think that my stamp, as your girlfriend, should mean something."

"Aw, it does." Now Ruby wrapped Weiss in a big hug, which Weiss did return. Truth was, she really liked the house. It wasn't the maze of a home that the Schnee Manor was, but nor was it the cramped apartment that Ruby and Yang were living in previously. She wanted to see Ruby and Yang get the home really badly, and it looked like they would.

"Come on," Ruby said. "Let's go downstairs and talk to Yang about it." Weiss nodded, and trailed along just behind her.

Both pairs met up with each other, and talked for a brief while about the house. The decision was made pretty clear to both pairs pretty quickly. Both Ruby and Yang agreed, and called over the realtor.

"Yes?" He asked calmly.

"We'll take it," Yang said happily. "Cash is in the car. When can we move in?"

"Tomorrow. But, this is the end of my job." He pulled out a large item that said, _sold _on it, and walked out to the front. Ruby and Yang both high fived each other, and then started to bounce up and down. This was going to be so much fun.

_The Next Day: Ruby and Yang's New Home_

Both of the girls had packed up all of their items very quickly the previous day, and had moved them over. Blake and Weiss offered a helping hand, though Weiss seemed to be doing mostly setup and very little lifting. That was actually fine with Yang, Ruby, and Blake since they were busy moving and it saved them a lot of setup time. Weiss' eye for decoration was a lot better then their own.

The three residents finally pulled the last box out of the truck, and collapsed in relief. Weiss just grabbed another box, and made her way upstairs. Ruby, Blake, and Yang watched her go, and just let out another deep breath. Blake was the first to recover, then Ruby, then Yang. Blake quickly made her way outside, and impatiently tapped her foot.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked.

"Listen," Blake said. "I know that you think I shuttled most of my stuff to your old apartment, but I still have to get a lot of stuff from the house." Blake paused, and waited on Yang.

"Oh, right," Yang said, scrambling to her feet. "I'm the only one who can drive. Well, Ruby, keep unpacking and I'll go ahead and fetch Blake's stuff from the House of Wolves."

"House of Wolves?" Blake asked. "There isn't even a wolf Faunus in the house." Yang shrugged, and just ran over to the truck.

"Have fun unpacking," Yang said, waving over at her sister. "Don't try anything with Weiss."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Thanks for complying." Yang hoped into the moving truck, and Blake followed along. Ruby just watched them drive off, and felt nothing but confusion. What the heck did Yang mean?

Weiss walked downstairs again, and saw Ruby standing and staring aimlessly at the door.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked. "What are you doing?"

"Yang and Blake left for the Faunus home," Ruby started. "And they left us alone."

"Well, my guess is that they left us to unpack and finish up. So guess what Rubes, you're unpacking with me." Ruby nodded, and walked over to the still closed boxes. There were only three left, since Weiss worked fast. And better yet, Ruby recognized that one of them was her clothes. She instantly walked over to that, and looked around for a knife to open it up.

Weiss walked back downstairs, and saw Ruby searching around. She sighed, and untaped one of the many switch blades that were attached to the side of the boxes. She handed it over to Ruby, who just looked embarrassed.

"Dolt," Weiss said, cutting open one of the boxes.

"But you wuv me," Ruby said sweetly. Weiss just shook her head, and pulled out another item.

"Sometimes I wonder why."

_White Fang House: Blake and Yang_

The two girls exited the moving truck, and took a look at the big home.

"Are you sure about this?" Yang asked.

"Yup," Blake replied. "I've given all of them notice that I'm moving out today. Plus, I managed to convince some of them to leave the place for a bit."

"Some of them?" Yang asked cautiously, walking up to the front door.

"You know, Adam and his group," Blake explained. Yang just nodded, and walked up to the front door. Blake pulled out her keys, and started to look for the ones to the home.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," a voice said from above them. Yang and Blake looked up, and saw someone hanging by their tail. Yang started to run the face through her mind, but Blake needed no time at all.

"Hey Sun," she greeted. The monkey Faunus dropped down behind them, and stood up. The two girls turned to face him, and he grinned wildly.

"So," he started, pulling out a banana. "I hear that you're moving out today."

"You heard that from me," Blake said dryly.

"Right, of course. Anyways, so since you're moving out of this animal house, and the lovely brute is assisting you, think I could join up?"

"Fat chance," Yang said instantly. "She's moving in with me, monkey boy." Sun held a hand over his heart, and stepped back.

"Oh, that hurts. Ah well, I'm just a bit surprised you're leaving. You know, Velvet." Blake nodded, and Yang had to step in.

"Who's Velvet?"

"You don't know Velvet?"

"She doesn't have classes with Velvet," Blake interrupted. "Velvet Scarlatina is probably my closest friend here." Sun reached up to hold a hand over his heart, and Blake quickly slugged him in the stomach. He let out a breath, and then just bent over. "I just told her that I'm going to be living somewhere else, which I pretty much have been doing. I'll still see her at school and for anything extracurricular." Blake opened up the door, and was quickly greeted by a large hug.

She looked down, and saw a pair of rabbit ears just under her chin.

"Hey Velvet," Blake said calmly.

"I'm gonna miss you," Velvet said. "I still can't believe you're leaving me to deal with him alone." Velvet pointed over at Sun, who quickly looked behind him.

"Oh very funny you rabbit-," Sun started.

"I'll just be living somewhere else," Blake explained. "You'll still see me around pretty frequently. Now, let's get moving." Velvet nodded, and walked inside, Yang followed along shortly, trailed by Blake, with Sun bringing up the rear.

Blake quickly made her way towards her shared room with Velvet and another Faunus, and walked over to her bed. She quickly shielded a photo, and tossed it into a small bag for other items. She packed up the clothes that she had leftover, and then pulled out her ninja outfit. She smiled affectionately, and placed it inside the bag. Yang noticed a box labeled, _Blake, _and looked at her questioningly.

"I asked Sun to prep it," Blake said. "So let's get someone else to open it."

"Ah come on Blake," Sun said, leaning against one of the walls. "You know that pranking while being unable to see the result is not my style."

"Which is exactly why you'd do it." Sun shrugged, and then moved over to pick up the box. Yang quickly held out her hand, and lifted the box. As soon as she did, several party poppers went off, causing Yang to jump violently.

"See, that's my style," Sun said, a wicked grin laid out on his face. "That box is empty. I'll go get the actual one." Sun walked off, and Yang stared daggers at him. She was ready to hit him square in the jaw, which would ensure a broken bone. But Blake placed a hand on her chest.

"Not worth it," Blake said quietly. Yang nodded, and stood at attention. Velvet handed over a small bag shyly, and just smiled at Blake.

"This is just a going away bag," she said quietly.

"Velvet, I'm not going to be leaving like that. I promise, I'll stay in touch. But I will take the bag." Velvet smiled, and handed over the bag. Yang just walked over to Velvet, and shook her hand.

"I'm surprised I never met you," Yang said. "But you seem like a really sweet person." Velvet nodded, the smile still present.

"I always asked about you," Velvet said. "And it's nice to meet you."

"I hope to see you more." Sun reentered the room, a box in his hands.

"I'm gonna bring this out to the truck," Sun said quickly. "I just tossed all of the stuff you had labeled as yours into the box."

"I'm going with you," Yang said quickly. Sun just nodded, unwilling to argue the matter. Both of them left the area, leaving Velvet and Blake alone.

Blake quickly knelt down to be even with the rabbit Faunus, and she just smiled at her.

"Velvet, I promise you'll be under good care here," Blake said softly. "I know you'll do well in class, and you'll go to a big college. If you ever need anything, give me a call, okay?" Velvet nodded, and Blake reached to say something else. Before she got a chance, they heard a yelp. Blake sighed, and ran outside.

She was greeted with the sight of Yang standing by the truck, while Sun was rolling on the ground. The box was safely in the truck though.

"Bastard tried to touch my boobs," Yang said, shaking her fist. "Only I can touch my boobs, and Blake has special permission." Blake just smiled, and shook her head. Never cross Yang, it always ended with you on the floor.

_Ruby and Yang's Home_

The truck pulled out front, and the other two residents of the house piled out of it. Both of them entered inside of it, and were greeted with a very welcome sight. All of the boxes were neatly stacked, all of their posters and paintings were hung, and everything else seemed to be setup.

"Wow," Yang muttered. "Weiss really did a good job." Blake almost asked why she didn't mention Ruby, but then thought through her question. Yang looked around for Ruby and Weiss, and noticed that both of them were absent. Being an overprotective older sister, she quickly ran upstairs to check around. Blake trailed just behind her, more for the amusement then the concern.

They reached the door that was Ruby's room, and Yang quickly threw the door open. She saw Weiss hanging up the last of Ruby's posters, with Ruby just placing bed sheets on her bed.

"Hey Yang," Ruby said, noticing the other girl instantly. "Your room is down the hall. Weiss didn't hang anything up, since she didn't know if you wanted them a certain way."

"No," Weiss said, stepping down from her stool. "I know you want them a certain way. I've seen how she dresses and places things. She's messy, and I don't decorate messy." Yang opened her mouth to speak, but then realized how right Weiss was. Weiss smiled smugly at Yang's gaping mouth, and just stepped down.

"Well," Weiss said, brushing her dress off. "I love spending time here, but I have to go now. I'll see you guys later." Weiss walked down the stairs, and exited the house. Ruby and Yang just looked around at their home, and smiled. They finally had a home, and everything was settled in.

Now all that was left was the exercise equipment.

**End: Nice and long chapter, don't get used to it. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	17. Adjusting Run

What Good is Love? Ch. 17: Adjusting Run

**I want to play a game. That game is how many times will I lose all of my chapter progress? I lost it twice in A Harsh Reality, and now once more here already. I need to get something better then a ChromeBook. So thank you to everyone who sent me good wishes, and I should be recovered mentally right now. I know that the house buying procedure probably isn't right, but I've never moved and I've never seen someone buy a house so I winged it. Now, onto this story {second time's the charm}.**

Ruby, Blake, and Yang all took the last of the empty boxes out to the sidewalk, and tossed it with the others. They had only just finished unpacking, and carrying out the last box was ceremonious for the move to be final. They then let their eyes drag over to their garbage can. It was their personal waste disposal item, and not some apartment complex dumpster.

The three girls walked back into the home, and quickly entered into the kitchen. None of them had eaten since before the move began, and they were famished. All of them quickly fired up their microwave, stovetop, and oven {depending on what they were preparing for themselves} and started on their food. As soon as it was done, they all began to eat quickly.

Hardly a word was actually exchanged because the sheer gravity of the situation was still sinking in with the three girls. A home, an actual home. It was actually difficult for some of them to believe. They dreamed of this for so long, wanting so badly to have a place to call their own. And for Blake and Yang, this home and their arrangements meant even more to them.

As a couple, after three years, they had finally moved in with each other. This step forward in their relationship meant a significant level of trust had been acquired amongst them. It was something that signified love, care, trust, and so much more. It finalized that their relationship couldn't be broken with a simple squabble, of which Blake and Yang had many.

Ruby polished off the last of her grilled cheese, and walked over to the dishwasher. She casually placed it in, and looked back at the other two girls. Deciding that it'd be best to inform them now, she cleared her throat.

"I have my first track meet tomorrow," she announced.

"Who are we up against?" Yang asked. The we was, of course, referring to the fact that track meets were always done as a school competitions.

"Spot High," Ruby confirmed. "I'll be running every event except the hurdles of course." Ruby had once attempted to do hurdles. She tripped on the first one and fell flat on her face. Turns out she wasn't that great at gaining height while running, and so she backed away from those.

"Won't that tire you out?" Blake inquired. "Running at top speed?"

"Their athletics program is supposed to be bad, with a heavy emphasis on their track club. I can probably go at about 3/4 effort and win. So I won't break any speed records, but I can probably win all of them." Yang nodded, proud of her sister's confidence.

"Will the heiress be joining us?" Blake added in.

"Why can't you just call her Weiss?" Ruby asked, annoyance apparent in her tone. Blake smiled, and Ruby realized that she had her answer. "Yes, _Weiss _will be joining us tomorrow. She's taking that afternoon off of fencing to go and see me run."

"Really?" Yang asked. Weiss had an impressive reputation for her work ethic, meaning that to take any time off meant that she was even more dedicated to whatever it was that she was doing otherwise.

"Yup," Ruby continued, not quite grasping the gravity of that situation. "She's even offered to take me out to dinner afterwards. She bought me a pretty dress, and told me that I was going to have to shower first." Ruby laughed slightly, but Yang and Blake both exchanged a look. Both of them knew each other well enough to realize exactly what the other was thinking through a look, and this message was clear. Ruby didn't quite realize how deep she was in with Weiss.

"Anyways," Ruby pressed on, breaking the silent conversation between the two of them. "When's the next round?"

"Coming up on Sunday," Blake said. She quickly moved around her lean and muscular arms, grinning wildly. "And I've studied the footage. If I can't beat out 15 of these chumps to move on to the big round, I'm going to be disappointed in myself."

"Cocky," Yang said instantly.

"Really had that one preloaded, didn't you babe?"

"Yeah, a little bit. But it's good to bring my kitten back down to Remnant sometimes." Blake playfully slugged Yang, who feigned being hurt. She began to quiver her lip, and pout. "Kiss my boo-boo?" She tried.

"How about I don't love you that much?" Blake responded. Yang sighed, and just cleared her plate.

"Aaaannyyyyways," Ruby began. The verbal disputes between Yang and Blake were always very involved. In fact, no one else ever seemed to exist during their disputes. "I'm going to sleep in my new bed. Enjoy yourselves, and just keep it… Quiet? Clean? Do things not to bother me?" Ruby looked so baffled by her own thought process, that both Yang and Blake broke out in laughter.

"You're safe baby sis," Yang reassured her. "We'll keep it clean for ya. Night Rubes."

"Night little red," Blake contributed.

"Night," Ruby finished up.

_The Next Day: Beacon Track_

Weiss slowly made her way through the stands until she found Blake and Yang. Earlier in the day, the three girls had discussed that they would meet since Weiss had a few after school things to take care of. Ruby, who had already gotten her homework done for the next day, was getting ready for her run. That included some warmups and a wardrobe change, which Weiss was secretly looking forward too having never seen the girl in anything but her heavy looking skirt.

"Hey Weiss," Yang greeted as the heiress sat down. "You ready to see her run?"

"Of course I am," Weiss replied instantly. "Our date rests on it."

"Rests on it?" Blake asked. Weiss nodded happily.

"If she doesn't perform a clean sweep like she promised me, no date." Yang and Blake both widened their eyes in surprise. "She was the one who insisted on the terms, actually. I merely agreed, seeing a chance for a proper date with her."

"But Ruby said you bought her a dress?" Yang asked, completely baffled.

"That's true, but I bought that a while ago." Before Yang or Blake could inquire further, the runners took the field. Ruby was the first person visible, and then several others came out. Most of them were Faunus since they had a natural speed advantage. But when the runners for Spot High came out, it was noticeable that there were no Faunus amongst them. That probably led to why they weren't as good as other schools were in these events.

Ruby immediately jogged over to the track with one of her teammates while everyone else took to the bench. Two runners per school would be going for the first run. That was the 100 meter dash. Then it would be the 200 meter, then the 400 meter. Then the 4 by 100 and 4 by 400 would finish up the events. First though, Ruby was going against her own teammate and two other humans. The teammate, who Yang believed was named Alex Quick, was a jackrabbit Faunus with a pair of horns and rabbit ears.

All four of them took position for running, and something changed within Ruby. One constant between Yang and Ruby was that they were both incredibly competitive. Even though Ruby said she would't go all out, something had changed within her mind. Now she was going to compete.

"Ready," the announcer called out. All the runners tightened up. "Set." Their legs pushed up into the air, and all of them looked forward. "Go!" All four of the runners took off, and Ruby got out to an early lead on all of them. Alex didn't have an amazing push off time, but that didn't really matter. He made up ground on the middle stretch. Unfortunately, by the time he reached the middle stretch Ruby was almost done. She slowed up her pace, and calmly crossed the finish line.

"Race one goes to Ruby Rose and Beacon High," the announced finished up. "There will be a five minute rest period, and then the 200 meter will begin."

That five minute rest period didn't really matter much. Ruby took home first, this time beating out a fox Faunus on her team. Then she took home an overwhelming win in the 400 meter race, beating out a rabbit Faunus. The relay races weren't even close, with Beacon's star runner taking home top times in every lap. Ruby was incredibly sweat drenched, but she was happy. And all of her family {Weiss and Blake were both family in her mind} were excited too. Ruby jogged over to the sideline, where she was promptly wrapped up in one of her sister's bear hugs.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Yang sand out gleefully.

"Can't, breathe," Ruby choked out. Yang set her down, and was quickly absorbed in another hug by Blake.

"Way to go little red," Blake said. "That's determination."

"Ahem," Weiss coughed. "Move aside, I am the girlfriend here." Blake lifted up her hands innocently, and Weiss reached her arms out for a hug, but then caught a wiff of her girlfriend, and backed away. "I'll give you a congratulatory hug and kiss after you shower," Weiss said instantly. But, she did take time to take away her medals and hand them off to Yang and Blake. "You guys all live together, so take those back to your home. After she showers, I'll bring her to my place to get ready."

"Sounds good Ms. Romance," Yang said teasingly. Weiss just shrugged off the comment, her mind already adjusting to the general sarcasm that Yang was fluent in. Ruby was already on her way to the locker room, and Yang and Blake both decided to depart. Leaving Weiss to wait for her girlfriend alone.

_Later On: Schnee Manor_

The limo pulled out front, and Weiss briefly thanked Geoffrey. She then had to drag Ruby inside, and navigate them up to her bedroom. Weiss stepped inside, and looked over at the bathroom door.

"Who had to change in their last?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, duh, bah," Ruby started. "You, I think?"

"Alright, well now it's your turn." Weiss placed a dress bag {**A/N: I don't know the actual name**} into her arms, and spun her around. With a brief shove forward, Ruby was off towards the bathroom. "And don't come out until I give you permission too!" She yelled out to her fleeting partner. Ruby just nodded, and closed the door.

After about 30 minutes, both girls were dressed and made up to go. Weiss wore a simple, long white dress with some sequencing on the shoulders going outwards, but not so much that it looked tacky. Ruby wore a red dress that was also long, but the difference was that it was single strap with the right shoulder embellished with a rose made of fabric. Weiss' hair was let down with two pieces of it resting on either of her shoulders. Ruby's hair was exactly the same, since it was too short to actually do anything to. Weiss had a very simple layer of makeup on, with the only real embellishment being the white eye shadow that she had worn. Ruby received a similar makeup job, except with red instead of white eye shadow. Finally, Weiss wore a clear coat of nail polish and Ruby had alternating colors between black and red.

"You look beautiful," Ruby said, catching her breath slightly at the sight of Weiss.

"As do you," Weiss replied, allowing herself a small curtsey. "Shall we be on our way?" Ruby nodded, and moved along. "I made us reservations at a lovely place called la Rose Blanche {**A/N: Can't do accents on my keyboard**}, which means the White Rose in French. I've heard lots of good things about it." Ruby nodded, and tried to contain her jitters despite having gone out with Weiss for a fair amount of time, it was still nerve racking since she hadn't really gone on a proper date with the heiress. She really didn't want to screw this up.

_La Rose Blanche_

Ruby and Weiss were seated at their table by the hostess and she sat down their menus. After leaving and informing them that a server would be right with them, both of the girls stared at the menu. But, something that Weiss had noticed almost instantly were the looks. Weiss was more then accustomed to them since she was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. But these looks were different. They were obvious looks of disapproval for who Weiss was with, Ruby.

"Ignore them," Ruby said without taking a look up from her menu.

"But Ruby, they clearly don't approve of this," Weiss said. "Those close minded, ignorant little-."

"Weiss," Ruby said, now putting down her menu. "I can point out a hundred examples of you being closed minded towards Faunus, but instead I'll just say this. I don't care what they think, and neither should you." Ruby picked up her menu again, and Weiss sighed. She knew at least one of the people here will eventually take a picture of them, which would find it's way to the media, which meant that she would have to duck out of the way for a few days. In the Schnee Manor that would be tough, but perhaps somewhere else... No, that problem would arise when it did. For now, they had to start with eating.

Weiss settled on a salad pretty quickly while Ruby chose to go without anything for an appetizer. Instead, she made up ground by picking out Alfredo pasta for her main course, while Weiss picked the grilled lobster. While they were waiting, Weiss desperately searched for anything to start a conversation.

"Why are you so confident in public?" Weiss tried.

"I'm not," Ruby started, a little caught off guard by the question. "I just don't really care about what they think of us. So what if I'm lesbian? I'm with someone I love, and that's what matters."

"But are you ready for the media wave?" Weiss asked. As soon as she did, she immediately regretted it.

"Media wave?" Ruby asked, confusion the most prevalent thing in her voice.

"Ruby, I'm the heiress to the largest Dust Energy company in all of Remnant. Being with me... Well it's not desirable for a lot of reasons. One of those is that every time you're with me in public, every time you do anything, you're going to be questioned. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to lose you."

"Why would you lose me over that?" Ruby asked, not understanding it. "I love you, Weiss. I clung onto you for two years. I can take a little bit of media attention. Who knows, it might be good for me."

"No," Weiss replied. "You're much to nice for that." Before Ruby could ask what she meant, the server returned. She placed down their orders, and almost left to leave.

"May I ask, Ms. Schnee," she said before leaving. "Why are you here with this particular girl?"

"I'm out on a date with my girlfriend," Weiss replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Schnee, I didn't realize that you were with someone. And I also didn't realize that that someone was a girl." Weiss gave her a cold stare, and the server backtracked. "No, I'm sorry Ms. Schnee. I just didn't realize that you were a lesbian, that's all. I heard about your dates with heirs, and I just kind of guessed you were straight." Weiss' gaze became less cold, and she leaned back. "Well, enjoy your meal, Ms. Schnee and Ms..."

"Rose," Ruby filled in. "Ruby Rose."

"Rose," the server finished. "Call me over if you need me for anything. My name is Rosanne Vin, just in case you do."

"Thank you Rosanne," Weiss said. The server left, and Weiss turned to face a grinning Ruby. "What?"

"I just like her choice of flower for a name," Ruby said stupidly. "That's all."

"Dolt," Weiss muttered. The two of them quickly dug into their meals, with little words being exchanged between the two of them. Finally, both of them wrapped up their food, and faced each other awkwardly.

"So uh," Ruby started. "I won today."

"Yes, you did," Weiss continued, smiling at the awkwardness of her girlfriend. "You did so in impressive fashion. Which reminds me." Weiss leaned forward, and kissed Ruby. Mentally, she could hear the sounds of cameras going off. But she really could have cared less. When she broke it, she saw Ruby staring at her happily. "Consider that a reward," Weiss continued. "And I would give you more. But in your words, 'Spot High isn't that good, and beating them in track should be easy.' I guess you'll have to beat someone else for a big reward." Ruby wanted to protest, but she then realized how uncharacteristically crafty and teasing Weiss had just been.

"Aw man," Ruby groaned.

"Don't worry, dinner is still on me. Plus, there might be more of those on the way to your home." Ruby's eyes got very wide, and she became very eager to get in the limo ride home. Maybe even skip dessert.

"How was everything?" A voice asked. Both girls looked up to see Rosanne standing near them, and they nodded approvingly. "Excellent. We do have a special going on right now for couples to order. It's one slice of cake that is double our normal portions. It's also served with a side of ice cream and cookies if you do want it." Ruby's eyes grew even wide, and she looked at Weiss pleadingly.

"Fine," Weiss gave in. "We'll take it."

"I'll have that right out for you," Rosanne said. As soon as she was gone, Weiss started to angrily mutter to herself. Rosanne had just ruined Weiss' plan. Well, delayed it slightly.

Rosanne returned very quickly, and she placed down the large plate. Ruby's eyes drifted away from the cake, and straight over to the cookies.

"I'll bring out a check for when you're ready," Rosanne announced.

"Thank you," Weiss said appreciatively. When she turned back to face her date, she could already see the girl's mouth stuffed with cookies. _She eats like a slob, _Weiss thought. _Well, she's my slob. And I have to love her no matter what. _

_A little bit later: Schnee Limo_

Weiss pulled Ruby out of the restaurant and into the vehicle. The younger girl was still brushing off some of the many cookie crumbs that rested on her dress. They finally got inside, and Geoffrey turned to face them.

"Onwards to the Rose and Xiao Long residence?" He asked politely.

"Yes, Geoffrey," Weiss said. As soon as he started driving, the heiress pulled the cookie crumb riddled girl into a passionate kiss. Ruby didn't do anything for a moment, but then returned it emphatically. Weiss broke the kiss, her need to breath taking over. She quickly shifted around her position, and whispered something into Ruby's ear. The younger girl nodded, not fully grasping what Weiss' intentions were.

When Geoffrey pulled out front of Ruby's new home, Weiss also exited the limo.

"Thank you Geoffrey," Weiss said. "I will be staying with my girlfriend for tonight though. If you could never mention this to my parents, that would be appreciated."

"Mention what to your parents?" Geoffrey said, a grin evident on his face.

"The fact that Weiss is staying with me," Ruby called out.

"No, Ruby, you don't-." Weiss suddenly gave up on her sentence. "Never mind. Just, let's go."

"Bye Geoffrey," Ruby called.

"Goodbye Ms. Rose. I'm sure that I will see you soon." The limo drove off, and Ruby pulled out her keys to get in the home. Both girls walked up to the front door, and Ruby silently opened it up.

"Ruby," Weiss started. "Are Blake and Yang home?"

"Uh, maybe?" Ruby tried. "If not, we'll know pretty quickly. Or, maybe not. I don't know if we'll know actually."

"Ugh," Weiss groaned. "Well, I hope that we can figure it out." Weiss had decided it would be best if Ruby didn't learn of her wants, no needs. Maybe she could convince Ruby. It wasn't deception that she aimed for, it was equal wants.

The door opened up, and both girls silently walked through the house. Weiss, having already memorized the layout while unpacking, went straight for Yang and Blake's room. Noticing that the door was open and both girls weren't present, Weiss then approached Ruby's room. She saw that the younger girl had also made her way over to it, and just smiled.

The door opened up, and both girls entered. Weiss sat down on the bed, and made a big fuss out of moving about.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Weiss replied. "I'm just a little uncomfortable." Weiss reached for the back zipper of her dress, and pulled it down. She quickly shrugged off the shoulder pieces, and then looked at her wide eyed girlfriend.

"Da, ba, ga, ta," Ruby managed.

"Ruby," Weiss said silently, making sure to keep a hold on the chest part of her dress. "I don't want to do this if you don't."

"No, I'm just a little bit, unsure." Weiss smiled, and just shook her head. Even at this moment her partner still seemed innocent.

"Then let me help you."

**WARNING: A CITRUSY FRUIT IS INBOUND**

Weiss dropped her dress {leaving her in her underwear}, and stepped towards Ruby. She grabbed Ruby's hand, and placed it on her breast. Ruby started to massage gently, earning a slightly moan from Weiss. Ruby felt a little bit more encouraged, and started to massage a little bit faster. Weiss started to dance back towards Ruby's bed, hoping that she would get the hint.

Ruby did, and gently pushed Weiss back onto the bed. She then went to climb on top of Weiss, but a hand stopped her.

"Strip," Weiss ordered. Ruby nodded, and started to take off her dress. Since no bra would fit comfortably with that dress, Ruby had gone commando. Well, at least from a bra standpoint. She did still have to take off her panties, but those came off quickly in a rush of... Well Ruby didn't know what to call it. When she had finished, she saw that Weiss had removed all of her clothing. Weiss looked at her expectingly, and Ruby complied with her lover's silent wishes.

She reached with her hands for Weiss breasts, but then thought about it. What else could she do to give Weiss what she wanted? _Maybe my mouth? _Ruby thought. She decided it sounded like a good enough idea, and placed her mouth on top of Weiss' right breast, and sucked softly. Weiss started to moan, her wishes coming true. Ruby then added her hand to Weiss' left breast, earning an even louder moan from the heiress.

Soon, Weiss felt herself become very wet, and desperately wanted to tell Ruby to move down. _But maybe I should be more respectful, _Weiss thought. _Maybe I should take into-. Ah screw it._

"Ruby," Weiss moaned. "Down. Go down." Ruby lifted up her head, and went down to Weiss' core. Without a second thought, she plunged her head into it. She used her tongue to move around and explore the damp, and admittedly tasty, area. Weiss was moaning a lot, really border lining from just one long moan. Why was Ruby good at doing this? Or was no previous intimate encounters really done this to her? Either way, Weiss wasn't ready to complain.

Ruby's tongue soon hit a certain part of her, and Weiss immediately shot upwards. Ruby didn't know what to do, so she just continued to do what she had done.

"Ohhhhh," Weiss moaned. She reached her climax, and let loose a torrent of fluids. Weiss immediately collapsed, the climax taking away her energy. Ruby just looked up, her face covered in Weiss' fluids. She had to assume that she had done something right, since Weiss had seemed happy. But she wasn't really sure that she wanted to have that done to her.

**It's over**

Luckily for her, there wasn't any concern of that. Weiss had passed out, leaving Ruby to herself. The younger girl just got cleaned up, cleaned off Weiss, tossed on some PJ's, and tucked both of them in.

"Night Weiss," Ruby whispered. She kissed her forehead, and closed her eyes. Sleep came quickly for the now less innocent girl.

After all, she did just get in quite a workout.

**End: There ya go you pervs. I'm done with that, and I'm gonna go take a shower to clean myself off. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is always appreciated.**


	18. Guilty Attention

What Good is Love Ch. 18: Guilty Attention

**Okay, I here you. Writing smut isn't my best stuff, but I ask the people what they want and they replied that they want smut. 10 votes. So I do what the people want. Plus, might as well improve as many aspects of my writing as possible Believe me, the smut will be few and far between since it's not my favorite thing in the world to write. But that being said, it will happen. So here are the stakes for the next one, just in case a moment arises in which it will be plot relevant. Get me to 190 followers before the next chapter {mwuahahaha good luck fulfilling those requirements since I'm currently at 171 I believe}. I am also aware that my lemon isn't the best, but hey I have to improve somehow and I'm gonna drag you fuckers down with me. I said that there might not be White Rose lemon, but so the plot dictated that it would be White Rose. And really FlamingGinger06, you should read these. Oh, I've been close to wrecking my comp. And I was always corrupted, I'm a 14 year old boy. Let's see, what else? Oh yeah, thanks to everyone for getting me to 170 followers and 110 favorites! I am so baffled by the success of this story. Like, what did I do right? Anyways, since I finally got a chance to do a long as fuck A/N again, let's get going with a nice chapter shall we?**

The next morning, Weiss was the first to wake. This was a very rare occurrence for her as she often slept in as late as possible. Perhaps it was because of her... Tiring night that had previously occurred. She looked down at herself, and realized that she was still naked. Letting out a small eek, she plucked up some spare clothing and tossed it on. For some reason, Ruby had a large coat and sweat pants in her room.

_Ruby! _Weiss thought with panic. Weiss brought her attention over, and saw that her girlfriend was still asleep. Letting out a sigh of relief, Weiss leaned against the wall and watched her sleep. So peaceful. So innocent. _Innocent! _

A feeling of guilt instantly washed over Weiss. Her girlfriend was so innocent, and what she did last night was-. Well it wasn't innocent. Weiss felt awful. A moment of weakness caused her to do something so incredible selfish. That feeling of pleasure was not worth the feeling of guilt that she was currently feeling. _I should have respected Ruby, _Weiss thought. _I can't believe I just did that. _

Weiss banged her head against the wall, and just sighed.

"Weiss?" A tired voice greeted. The heiress turned around, and saw Blake standing in the doorway. "I'm surprised you're up." Weiss' moment of surprise changed when she remembered that Blake actually lived with the sisters.

"I fell asleep early last night," Weiss said, choosing to say the partial truth and not the full truth.

"To be honest," Blake continued, now leaning against the doorway in her night blouse. "I was surprised you were here at all last night. What made you stay?"

"I just really love Ruby," Weiss said. Not the full truth, but not a lie. Blake nodded, but something about her demeanor made Weiss think that she didn't believe her.

"Alright, well, enjoy your stay. Tomorrow is my shot at getting to the finals. You gonna be going?"

"Of course I will," Weiss said. "Ruby'll be going." Blake just nodded, and made her move towards the door. "Oh, and Weiss." The heiress looked back over at the Faunus, who was just smiling. "Next time toss on some clothes." Weiss' face went from pale to pink, and Blake just smiled.

As soon as she left, Weiss could hear Ruby stirring. She instantly ran over to the bedside, and sat down. Ruby woke up, and shakily rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Ruby," Weiss said sweetly.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby replied. "I had the craziest dream."

"What was it?" Weiss asked, confusion riddling her face.

"Well, you and me were naked."

"And I," Weiss corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways, and we were doing weird things." Weiss realized what Ruby meant, and her face turned pink again.

"Umm," Weiss started. "That wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't?" Ruby asked, confusion riddling her face.

"No. I'm sorry, but that was a mistake." Weiss turned to leave, but was stopped by a quick cry from Ruby.

"Weiss, stop. Why?"

"Because you're you. And you're innocent, and sweet, and the opposite of what I did. It was a selfish thing move, and I should go." Before she could get out the door, Ruby managed to get out of bed {luckily she was dressed} and grab her arm.

"Weiss," Ruby said instantly. "If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have done it. Trust me Weiss, you and I are good. I love you, please don't go." Weiss sighed in relief, and then took a deep breath in.

"There might be a reason that I have to go home for," Weiss said slowly.

"What?" Ruby asked. Weiss wasted no time going back to her scroll, and tapping out a message.

_Geoffrey, I require a pickup. Also, if you could bring in some of my normal attire that would be much appreciated._

_Of course Ms. Schnee, but the M-Level is currently very bad. Your father is already on his way home. What happened?_

_I'll explain at the press conference that I'm sure I'll have to hold._

_Understood. I'll be grabbing a spare change of clothing._

"Ruby," Weiss said, tossing her scroll to the side. "I'm going to be leaving."

"I'll go with you," Ruby said instantly.

"No, Ruby, there is a bad M-Level right now."

"M-Level?" Ruby asked. "What's that?"

_Schnee Manor: Out Front_

Over time, Weiss' accommodation to life as an heiress grew. She began to learn certain things that were said within her house, and what they translated into. One of those things was M-Level. What did that mean? Well, media level.

Life as an heiress meant that the media was a huge part of your life. It meant that you had to learn how to deal with them. And unfortunately part of that meant very little privacy.

As soon as they arrived at the house, a small crowd gathered outside the car. Based off of the cameras, note pads, and sheer volume Weiss could easily guess that they were media. Unfortunately for the heiress, she had been unable to shake the powerful grasp of Ruby.

"Wow," Ruby muttered. "So many people."

"Get away from the window, Ms. Rose," Geoffrey suggested. "They are quite ravenous when they haven't been fed."

"Fed?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yes, Ms. Rose. See, we eat food, some animals eat us, who knows what Grimm eat? But reporters, they eat gossip. And it seems as though the buffoons have only just been able to grasp at exactly what your involvement with Weiss is. If you don't mind, I'm going to setup a way for you to get through the crowd and into the home where you will wait for your father. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Ruby said uncertainly. Somehow, that angry mob of people and the mention of animals eating humans connected within Ruby's mind, making zombies. She had to shake the thoughts from her mind as she realized some of the gardeners were forcing the reporters out of the way while Geoffrey moved by the door.

"Ready?" Weiss asked. Ruby just nodded, but now her mind was getting dizzy. "Hey," Weiss called out. "Just keep your head down and I'll hold your hand, okay?" Ruby just nodded again, and Weiss signaled to Geoffrey. He opened up the door, and Weiss made her way outside. Ruby trailed just behind, and her hand was grabbed almost instantly by Weiss. Both girls walked through the crowd, and all that Ruby could hear was a jumble of questions. None of it made sense at the same time.

Both girls finally got to the front door, where the doorman opened up the door for them. He closed it instantly and started to give a long lecture to the media about trespassing, and that they were only allowed to the end of the garden. All of them backed away, but just waited by the stairs leading up from the garden.

"God they suck," Weiss complained. "I hate doing that." Weiss made her way over to the TV room, even though she was fairly positive that she knew exactly what she was going to see on the news.

The society they lived in wasn't fully progressive. Sure it was making progress, but most people still hadn't come out out of fear. So far, no major corporate associates had come out as openly gay. Sure, maybe Weiss hadn't technically come out but she had kissed Ruby. That was proof enough.

Weiss turned on the TV, and sat down on the couch. Ruby sat next to her, and curled up with Weiss.

"Oh, a movie," Ruby said happily. "What're we watching?"

"The news," Weiss said instantly. She ignored protesting cries and a groan from Ruby, and put on the VNN {Vale News Network}. The reporter, a woman by the name of Lisa Lavender, cleared her throat.

"And now a brief reminder of our biggest story of the day," Lisa began. "The Schnee Dust Company has suffered an interesting blow to their company. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the company, has been spotted with someone, just not quite the way you'd think. We have evidence of Weiss with a girl, currently unknown, at La Blanche Rose. The evidence includes them entering the restaurant, sitting at a table, and much more. But perhaps the most surprising piece is a photograph of Weiss kissing this girl passionately." Weiss let out a disgusted noise at this. "Most information is still unknown, but Weiss has entered into her home recently with the same girl with her." Lisa paused, and nodded at something. "We have news that there has been an interview with their server from that night. Here it is." The angle cut away from the Lisa and over to their server, Rosanne.

"The two girls came in like anyone else," Rosanne said. "They sat down, kissed each other, and ordered the couples dessert."

"Did Weiss mention anything about being a lesbian?" The interviewer asked.

"Seriously? Is this actually a question? No, she said that this was a close relative." There was a moment of pause as the interviewer thought about this. "Of course not you idiot. I didn't ask, she didn't tell. You people are real pieces of-." The interview was cut off, and the reporter was cut back to in shock.

"We should have tipped her more," Ruby remarked. Weiss just nodded, and smiled.

"This just in," Lisa said. "Mr. Schnee has arrived at the Schnee Manor."

"My father isn't here," Weiss mumbled. The door suddenly opened and then slammed shut. "Never mind."

"Weiss!" Mr. Schnee's voice boomed. "Are you here?"

"With the TV and the news father," Weiss called back. He ran into the room, his white suit still looking perfect. His eyes found Weiss and Ruby quickly, and his gaze narrowed slightly at Ruby. "Can you believe these guys?" Weiss asked.

"Yes," he replied angrily. "I can. Weiss, what Ruby has done to you isn't good. Now-."

"FATHER!" Weiss roared instantly, causing both Mr. Schnee and Ruby to flinch. "What Ruby has done is show more care and compassion then you ever have. I love Ruby to death, and I'm willing to face the media about something that's completely pointless." Mr. Schnee froze, unsure of what to do.

"Is that how you really feel?" He asked. Weiss just nodded, and kept up an angry gaze at him. "Then I will introduce you to the media. I want you to tell them something similar to what you've told me. Except, not quite so harsh. Are we clear?" Weiss nodded, and Mr. Schnee sighed. "You couldn't have avoided public displays of affection?"

"Now that'd be too easy," Weiss protested. Mr. Schnee grumbled something, but went to go outside. He made an announcement, and then ducked his head back in. Weiss instantly grabbed Ruby's hand, and lead her outside.

As soon as they exited, all of the reporters went dead silent. Weiss gestured for Ruby to stay to the side, and she cleared her throat.

"Hello," she said with authority. "My name is Weiss Schnee, and this," she gestured to Ruby, "is Ruby Rose. Ruby is quite possibly the most compassionate, caring, and loving person that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. And yes, I am dating her." The reporters flared up with questions, and Weiss simply held up her hand. "One at a time!" Weiss ordered.

"How long have you been a lesbian?" One of the reporters called out.

"The entirety of my life, you moron," Weiss said angrily. "It's not a choice. But I've only fully realized it for a few months when Ruby confessed her love to me. Next question." All of the reporters went dead silent while mustering up a question. They weren't expecting quite the hostile response.

"Who is Ruby Rose?" One of the reporters called out. Ruby instantly pushed out in front of Weiss, and stood at the ready.

"Headstrong," Weiss muttered. "Idiotic tendencies, unaware."

"Hi," Ruby started, ignoring Weiss' scolding going on behind her. "My name is Ruby, and I'm dating Weiss. I'm a girl, 15 years old, I run, and I live with my sister and her girlfriend."

"Parents?" One of the reporters called out.

"Deceased."

"Wealth?" Another added in.

"I make it by off of prize money from Yang's fights and the occasionally couple of bucks I can earn from my races."

"Wait," another yelled out. "Are you Ruby Rose the runner and sister to the boxer, Yang Xiao Long?"

"Yup."

"Is this move a way to try and become an upper classman?" Another asked. It took everything in Ruby to not go out and punch that guy, but she managed.

"First off," Ruby started. "Classwoman is more accurate. Secondly, I love Weiss and that's nothing to do with class." Mr. Schnee made a move in front of Ruby and Weiss, and stared down the reporters.

"That's enough for today!" He yelled out. Weiss dragged Ruby inside, and both girls just exhaled.

"That was fun," Ruby stated instantly. "Let's not do that again though."

"If you wanna be with me," Weiss started. "Then this is what you'll have to deal with."

"Then I'll do this as often as possible.

**End: Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	19. City Finals

What Good is Love? Ch. 19: City Finals

**And so I have returned. Turns out, I am not mentally in a place where I can take long breaks so whoops. Thanks to people who were supportive of my hiatus, cause that means I didn't start up a mob {good to know I'm right and not that good, woo hoo}. Also, thank you to everyone who told me that I made a plot error with the whole pajamas thing. I did indeed fix that. Also, for Flaming Ginger, I didn't mean the lemon I meant the A/N cause I thought that's what you meant. Whoops. Now, Weiss' father doesn't necessarily do much more then acknowledge Weiss' preferences. Nor does this actually mean that he only dislikes the media attention. I won't really go into it, but just a heads up. Finally, thank you to everyone for getting me to 190 followers and 120 favorites! I'm so close to 200, it's unbelievable. But I do now know that even a plus 20 isn't too absurd for lemons. *sigh* Really didn't expect that. Regardless, I will do it next time it becomes plot relevant. Whether it'll be White Rose or Bumblebee is still up in the air, but I can absolutely see how it'd play out for both of them. Now, let us begin again. Just a little thing to add in, my internet just went down about a day ago and while I was able to edit this document, I'm in and out of connectivity. So when this chapter comes out is up in the air, and the following releases until I get my router working properly is also uncertain.**

Blake pulled out the long bag, and smiled approvingly. Today was the day of the city finals, and also the day after the whole scandal, if you even want to call it that, with Weiss and Ruby. Of course, both Blake and Yang had watched nervously as the news feed rolled. But, luckily for them, the server had given them a good base to work with and Ruby and Weiss went with it. What was also fortunate was that Weiss really didn't give a damn about proper etiquette in that situation.

But now it was Blake's turn to draw in some media attention. Today was the day of the city finals, and the field was going to be cut in half. From 30 to 15, all to advance to the final rounds in Hentrove. Hentrove was a big city, potentially one of the biggest cities with Vale and some of the other cities competing in this one. But what Hentrove had was a party-like environment that never seemed to stop. Big lights city, big time atmosphere, bigger time media attention.

The door to her room opened up, and Blake turned her attention over to who had entered.

"Well hey there little kitty," Yang said, propping herself casually against the wall. "How are you doing right now?"

"I'm just ready to go," Blake replied easily. She started to strip down, not really caring if Yang saw her naked, and no one else was there {since Ruby and Weiss were still going through some post-media clean up things at Weiss' house}. Before she got very far, she could feed Yang's head plop down on her shoulder.

"Don't tease me my kitten," Yang said tauntingly.

"I'll gladly tease you," Blake replied. "But I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

"Don't tell me your not in the mood for a little bit of fun," Yang said in mock horror. With as much strength as she was willing to spare, Blake slugged Yang in the stomach. Now, Blake's strength with a punch was very minimum, and for a hardened boxer like Yang it didn't really effect her. But, she did double over, and just look up with as much pain as she could muster towards Blake.

"I could kick you," Blake offered. "I have a lot of leg strength, and then it wouldn't be poor acting."

"I thought that it was pretty good," Yang argued, coming to a standing position.

"You have never once been a good actor." Blake returned to undressing, leaving Yang to just idly spectate.

"So what do you think?" She asked. "Round of 30 to 15?"

"Well," Blake started. "I beat out the other 29 the round before. So if I really fall that hard, I'll be embaressed."

"What about the difference in obstacles?" Yang challenged. "Some of them could be really upper body intensive. And while I think you're rocking in condition, I know that's one area that you might struggle with."

"Which is why I asked you to help me train for that," Blake countered. "Don't worry about me. At first, my goal was to win the money for a house. Now, I'm trying to win the money to buy us something nice."

"I would ask for a puppy, but we already have Ruby." Blake laughed a little at this, but then started to dress for the occasion. Today was a big day, and she was not going to lose easily.

_Later on: Vale City Finals_

The white limo pulled out front, and Ruby and Weiss pilled out. Weiss briefly thanked Geoffrey, but then went to catch up with Ruby.

"It'd be best if we were to stay together as often as possible," Weiss told Ruby. "If we're seen apart, the media is going to have a field day with this."

"Agh, so many rules," Ruby said, grabbing at her head. "This whole media thing sucks. Any way we can get rid of it?"

"Do you have a scandal in your back pocket?" Weiss asked. Ruby went to open her mouth, but then Weiss put her hand over it. "Actually, I'd rather not know. If you do, don't tell me. If you don't, still don't tell me so that I can deny association."

"Thanks for looking out for me Weiss," Ruby said jokingly, though she did put on a pouty face. Without a second thought, Weiss planted a kiss on Ruby's lips.

"Priorities," was all she had to say.

Both of them managed to find their way over to Blake, who was warming up with Yang. A lot of it involved simple stretching and some small jumps. She was a big propenent of getting loose, but never expending a whole lot of energy. She wasn't going to take long runs, or do extensive upper body workouts. Things like small flips were very easy to without spending a lot of energy for Blake.

"Hiya Blake," Ruby said.

"Hey there little red," Blake replied, taking a moment out of her warmup. "And hello there ice princess."

"Seriously?" Weiss asked. "Ice princess?"

"Eh, had to improvise a nickname. Either way, it's gonna stick until I think of something better." Weiss just sighed, and shook her head.

"So how are you feeling?" Ruby asked. "Anything here that looks a little bit nerve racking?"

"Well," Blake began. "The first half of the course is pretty much identical. The dominos, the log, the chains, except there's no nunchucks this time around. Those have been replaced by two trapeezes. Then after that, well take a look at what comes next." Ruby and Weiss both averted their gaze towards the course.

Blake was correct, the first part of the course was identical from the quintuple steps to the warped wall at the end, except with two trapeezes in place of the nunchucks {something that Blake was grateful for}. But after the wall, there were four more obstacles.

The first of which was a series of bars going up. A single metal bar was between each, and the general idea seemed to be to get up high. After the bar, was a rope suspended in the air, with a maze made of metal bars surrounding it. Both girls were puzzled for a moment, until they realized that you had to try and swing the rope through the sets of bars. Before they even had a chance to become too worried about that, they brought their attention over to the next obstacle.

This one was a single ledge that went along a wall. The only trick, was that the ledge didn't look like you had a whole lot of room to grab onto. At most half of your finger. To make maters worse, there was one ledge higher about halfway through, and one ledge lower about three quarters of the way through it. Thus meaning that you had to go up, then down again to finish it. The final obstacle was fairly simple to understand. There were two walls that went up about 25 feet. Both of them were directly across from each other, and there was nothing between them to make climbing easier. Ruby and Weiss tried to formulate a plan to deal with these obstacles, but nothing clicked for them.

"It definitely falls under the upper body intensive realm," Blake said. "The final one I've done before. The rope maze is a bit concerning though. So is the cliffhanger, or really finger tip grab. But I was the fastest, I'm going last. I feel fairly confident that I know how to do all of this. Might be a bit difficult, but I think I can do this."

"If not I get to hit her," Yang said happily.

"I never agreed to that," Blake protested.

"I took your silence as a yes," Yang continued on.

"Blake Belladonna is up next," one of the announcer's said.

"Then take this as a warning for what'll happen if you do," Blake continued on. Without another word, she took off towards the starting platform. Yang got the meaning behind Blake's actions, and just gestured to Ruby and Weiss.

"Come on girls," she said. "The show is about to begin. And my girlfriend is the main attraction."

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all made their way into the stands, and listened for the announcers. It was the same pair as before, leaving the three girls to guess that it was either the same every time, or there was a different combonation for every city.

"Up now is Blake Belladonna," one of the announcer's said. "The World Champion of parkour definitely lived up to the hype in her first run, reaching her objective of the fastest qualifying time."

"Blake's first run quieted those that thought her upper body strength would come into play," the second announcer continued. "But only temporarily. Things that the salmon ladder, cliffhanger, and rope maze are all going to test her so much more. But I think that Blake knows this. She's been training with Yang Xiao Long, a champion boxer and her girlfriend, to try and improve her strength. I don't know how much a four week difference will make, but if anyone can improve in that time it'd be Blake."

The horn began the countdown, and Blake just rubbed her hands together. Her vision may have been partially obscured, but she was squinting in anticipation. The final horn sounded, and Blake took off.

Since the first six obstacles were the same, with the exception of the flying nunchucks being replaced with something easier, Blake slowed down her pace but cleared all of them with ease.

As soon as she got to the salmon ladders, she just looked straight up at them. Shaking out her arms nervously, Blake finally jumped onto them and got a good grip. Lifting her body weight up, she latched the bar from the first hold to the second, then third, then fourth, then fifth and final one. Knowing that attempting to rest would only detriment her, she instantly grabbed onto the rope.

As soon as that happened, Blake's body weight went forward, her momentum only stopped by the first metal bar blocking the way. She swung herself back and forth, trying to build up momentum to get past it. Soon, she came free. Her body spun around freely in the air, but the Faunus tried to regain her composure enough to switch her momentum. Just a little more, Blake thought. Finally, she got around the final metal bar and flew forward to the next platform.

Blake tiredly landed on the next platform, and shook her arms out again. She was still two obstacles away from the finish, and it wasn't getting easier. Up first, the cliffhanger. This was the one where all you had to get across was your fingertips. Blake just took a deep breath in, and grabbed on. Without a second thought, she started to drag herself along the side of the wall.

She reached the point where you had to go up, and just mentally prepared herself. Soon she realized that a break wasn't a luxury that she could afford, and just reached up to the next part. As soon as she identified that she had secured her right hand, Blake brought her left hand over. Moving along quickly to the next transition point, Blake lowered herself down and kept along.

As soon as she dropped onto the platform before the final obstacle, she just held her hands on her hips. A lot of energy had been expended up to that point, and Blake was really tired. But she was so close to the end, there was one more push. Firmly planting the mental image of Yang in her mind, she walked over to the walls.

She placed her arms against either wall, and then hopped up into a spider positon. Without another thought, she repeated the pattern straight up. One hop, two hops, three hops, and then she reached the top. Blake threw her exhausted body on the button, and heard the completion horn sound off.

"Blake Belladonna, finishing up the course in the best time today," one of the announcer's said. Blake shifted her gaze to the board, and watched as her name was put at the front of the pack. Her time simply read, _3:31.4_, half a second ahead of who was now second place. Blake collapsed in exhaustion, and held her hands up in triumph.

After a few moments, she managed to drag herself down the ramp. The reporter was running up to her, but Yang {who had never run at a fast speed in her life} came barelling into the Faunus, and laid a big kiss on her. She finally pulled out of it, and looked Blake in the eyes with a huge grin.

"That's for my favorite kitty cat," Yang said proudly. "I would do more, but you seem a wee bit tired."

"Then hold me up you big teddy bear," Blake replied. Yang's grin widened, and she hefted one arm over her shoulder. The reporter looked a little unsure of herself, but decided that now was as good of a time as any.

"Blake," she began. "Another top run tonight. You gave it your all, and I think it showed. What was going through your mind on that final push?"

"This beautiful idiot," Blake said, rubbing Yang's head. "Had to make her proud at that point. Though, I just wanted to finish. I didn't realize that I had hit the top spot."

"And since you have recently moved in with Yang, what're your plans with the money now?" Blake opened her mouth, but Yang stepped forward.

"Something financially responsible and boring," Yang filled in. "But me, I'm gonna blow it all and party if I ever find it." Blake pushed Yang's face aside, and the reporter just looked dejected.

"Back to you," she said sadly. She seemed to of realized the same thing that most people did. When Blake and Yang were together, don't even try to talk to them.

It'd just end poorly for you.

**End: Look up American Ninja Warrior, Venice City Finals on youtube for a better illustration of what Blake just did. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	20. Massage

What Good is Love? Ch. 20: Massage

**200! You people are so incredible, this story just hit 200 followers! I am 20th on the lists for most followed story, and I'm just in awe! I am so unbelievable amazed, I just -GAH! So uh, I also hit 130 favorites too but I'm not as excited over that but I still have to say thank you. GAH ALL THE HYPE! So let's ship some more, shall we? Fair warning, there will be certain parts of this chapter that you may not want to read, but I will not be adding in a warning as of the nature of this would make it really chop and go. So apologies in advance.**

Blake woke up, and groaned loudly. This was the morning after she had taken home first in the city finals. Now Blake loved parkour, but there was one thing she hated. Feeling sore. Blake had to engage the entirety of her body to complete a single course, and she never once felt fine the next day. But after a run like the previous night which had taken all of her energy, she felt awful.

Looking over briefly at her still sleeping girlfriend, Blake just slowly got out of bed and took slow steps forward. She tried to loosen up her muscles, but knew that it was going to be a slow and agonizing process.

Blake started to climb down the stairs, but was blown past by a red and black blur. Letting out a sigh, she just looked down to the bottom.

"Hey Ruby," Blake said sadly.

"Hey'ya Blake," Ruby replied, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "Sore again?" Blake nodded, and started to climb down again. "Gonna walk it off again?" Once again, Blake nodded and groaned. "Why not do something else?"

"What else could I do?" Blake asked.

"Well," Ruby said absently, kicking at her feet. "We don't have school today so you could get something. Like a massage." Blake stopped at the stairs, and looked down towards Ruby.

"I don't have the money for that," Blake started. "And I don't think Yang'd appreciate that. And finally, no."

"Well have fun suffering," Ruby said happily. Without another word, she took off towards the kitchen again. Blake tried to move down the stairs, but found her body stiffening up again. Groaning loudly, she realized that it was going to be until at least the next morning before she felt good again. But then if she did do something about it, then she might be able to spend the day with Yang and Ruby.

"Hey Ruby," Blake yelled out. "How confident are you in the massage idea?"

_An hour later_

Yang woke up and easily realized that Blake was awake. It was stranger mornings when she woke up and Blake was around since the Faunus woke up so early. Honestly, Yang couldn't stand the early mornings. She was pretty grateful that she woke up later on. Yang then stole a glance at the alarm clock, but then groaned. It read _8:00, _meaning that Yang had woken up really early in the mornings. If Blake was there, Yang absolutely would have held her hostage and gone back to sleep. But since she was up, that meant Yang to put on some form of clothing and go downstairs. Finding an oversized shirt {it's origins remained a silent affair} and some sweatpants, Yang made her way downstairs._  
_

Blake and Ruby both looked over at Yang as they arrived, and shook their heads.

"Babe," Blake said instantly. "You look so attractive right now, it's unbelievable."

"I do what I can," Yang replied. "Sup Rubes."

"Hey Yang," Ruby said, completely ignoring how Yang looked. After living with her for 15 years, she was used to the ways that her sister would dress in the morning. Generally they either involved oversized clothing, her pajamas, or nothing at all. Since Blake had moved in, Yang tried to be better about wearing some formal capacity of clothing.

"So what're you two doing?" Yang asked, noticing the open tabs on Ruby and Blake's scroll.

"Oh we're looking for a massage therapist," Ruby said happily.

"Massage therapist huh?" Yang asked, smiling wickedly to herself. Blake flashed an angry look Ruby's way, and then turned her attention to Yang.

"Yes," Blake said dejectedly. "I'm sore from the run last night, and I know this isn't going to be going away any time today. So your _caring _sister suggested a massage therapist."

"That was awfully explanatory for you," Yang said quietly. "Anyways, I get ya. But I have one question." Blake sighed, and looked over at Yang. "Why not ask me?"

"Because you don't know how," Blake said instantly.

"Oh wait, yeah she does," Ruby said. "Remember this summer when you were out of town?" Blake nodded slowly, very afraid of the answer that she was going to get. "Well, Yang said, 'I don't want my girlfriend to be sore,' so she took a massage class."

"I'm sure those were her _only _motives," Blake grumbled.

"Aw, chill out kitty cat," Yang said. "I could give you a nice little rub down. I own a table and everything."

"Wait," Blake said, raising her hand up in the air. "You own a table and I never noticed? You even moved it out here?"

"Yup," Yang said. "It was in that really big box labeled 'other.'"

"Weiss didn't even comment on it?"

"Well," Ruby said idly. "She may have mentioned something about it. Aaaaaaaaaand I don't want to repeat it because they weren't nice things." Blake smiled for a moment, but then regained her composure.

"So you're telling me that you're going to give me a massage for free with a massage table and use the massage oil, which I'm sure you have conveniently purchased, and then carry on with your day?"

"Yup," Yang replied happily. Blake shopped around her options for a moment. She could go out and pay a lot of money for a massage with some stranger. Or, she could get one from her girlfriend whom she loved and partially trusted.

"Alright fine," Blake said dejectedly. "I'll do it." Yang grinned wildly, and turned to face Ruby.

"You might want to go to Weiss' house in about an hour," she suggested.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"Cause my kitty cat is gonna be naked and all oiled up." Blake just dropped her head down on kitchen counter, and groaned. She was already beginning to regret her decision.

_Later on_

Blake sat down at the kitchen table, and watched as Yang setup her massage table in another room. Ruby had left for Weiss' about 10 minutes ago, and Yang had instantly gone to look for the table. After dusting off the outside of it, she had begun to set it up. Blake, who's soreness hadn't improved with the amount of movement that she had done, had elected to remain in a separate room.

Yang was actually really excited. She had initially gone into that massage class with other intentions, all of them revolving around Blake. But after a few days, Yang found that she had enjoyed herself. It was rare that she actually got an opportunity to give a massage, so she pounced once Ruby had mentioned it to her. Though, Yang maybe played up the sexual part a bit much. But regardless, she was actually going to give Blake a good massage. With some possible teasing as well, but if it wasn't teasing it wasn't Yang.

"Alright," Yang said, clapping her hands together. "Table is all setup, and I am ready to go. So if you will, walk over here and disrobe my lady." Blake stared at Yang, amusement being the furthest thing from the look she was giving. She stiffly walked over to the table, and looked over at Yang.

"Aren't you supposed to leave the room or something?" Blake asked. "And isn't there supposed to be a towel here?"

"Oho Blake," Yang said happily. "Why would I leave the room and why would I leave you a towel? It's not like I haven't seen you naked and in... More revealing positions before." Blake just sighed, and stripped down as fast as possible. She left on her underwear, causing Yang to ponder for a moment. She could either let Blake leave it on, or she could have a little bit of fun with this.

"Nah, ah, ah," Yang said happily, waving her finger around. "Strip it all down."

"Oh seriously?" Blake asked, disbelief riddling her face.

"Yes seriously," Yang replied, a grin consuming her looks. "If you don't, I will. How does that sound?" Blake quickly recognized the lesser of two evils, and pulled off her underwear. "Ah, much better."

"Yang," Blake said, her serious face coming on. "I love you, but if you don't stop with the sexual teasing for your own pleasure, I swear I will find someone else." Yang held up her hands, and just gestured for Blake to lay down. The Faunus pulled herself up onto the table, and went face down. Yang walked over to the oil thing, and poured {shockingly} the appropriate amount.

The masseuse proceeded to rub her hands together, and then start to slowly coat Blake's back. The Faunus didn't protest, trusting that Yang would actually do things properly. Yang then lifted up her hands, and firmly planted them on Blake's shoulders. She started to slowly rub, causing Blake to let out a sigh of relief. She was surprised at how good it felt. Needless to say, having been with Yang for the period of time that she had caused her to see just how aggressive the blonde could be.

Yang then moved down from Blake's shoulders, and started to rub out around Blake's back. The Faunus continued to sigh in happiness, unable to really contain herself. Yang switched around her tactics, and started to use her knuckles to rub around Blake's back. Blake could feel her spine cracking, and all of the tension leaving her body.

Yang moved her hands further down Blake's body, skipping over her but entirely, and going straight to her legs. She started to rub around Blake's thighs, and noticed how incredibly tight they were. Though, it didn't really surprise Yang. With everything that Blake did, it would have surprised her more if her legs weren't tight.

"Higher," Blake said absentmindedly. Yang looked down at her hands, and noticed exactly what rested higher then them.

"You sure?" Yang asked.

"Yeaaaah," Blake said, the drawn out breath coming from another knot that was undone. Yang just shrugged, and placed her hands on Blake's but. She started to massage it in a similar manner as before, attempting to ignore her own temptations. Blake seemed to let out even more happy sighs, causing Yang to get suspicious. _Is she fucking with me for once? _She thought. _No matter, I'll show Blake that I can be mature._

Yang finished up Blake's posterior region, and slid her hands down to her calves. She placed a hand on either side of her right thigh, and started to rub them quickly. Blake let out another sigh, and just marveled at her girlfriends hands. From there, Yang gave a similar treatment to Blake's left thigh, and then proceeded down to her feet.

Once finished there, Yang looked up at Blake's arms. She could do them now, or just wait for Blake to turn over.

"Alrighty then Blake," Yang said. "Turn over." Blake complied, and wasted no time in shifting around to stick her chest out as much as possible. Instantly, Yang knew. Blake had no faith in Yang's ability to control herself, and so she as testing her. _This time I will win your mind game, _Yang thought. She grabbed onto Blake's right arm, and gave it a similar treatment as before.

"Are you going a little harder?" Blake asked.

"No," Yang said, trying to ease her voice back. Blake seemed okay with this, but Yang did lay off of the pressure that she was applying. Yang switched over to Blake's other arm, and gave it a similar treatment. She then moved up, and started to gently massage Blake's head. The Faunus found herself surprised at how relaxing it felt.

From there, Yang moved down to Blake's stomach, but made a mental note to make sure to keep it light. The stomach was an area that you had to very tender around, otherwise you could actually hurt those that you were trying to give a massage too. So she just lightly pushed around Blake's stomach, expertly angling her fingers to try and relax it as much as possible.

"Higher," Blake requested. Yang looked down at her hands, and then up higher. Once again, it seemed as though Blake was messing with her. _Alright then kitty cat, _Yang thought. _I will make you regret this. _Yang complied, and moved her hands up to Blake's chest. She started to massage around as much as possible, paying extra care to rub very carefully. Blake let out several sighs of happiness, and Yang just continued on.

After a few minutes of this, Yang finally backed off of her chest and focused on Blake's legs. These were a simpler affair, seeing as of how Yang had already addressed a good portion of her legs previously. Within a few minutes, Yang had finished up her session with Blake.

"And we're done," Yang said, stepping away from Blake. The Faunus groaned, sadness washing over her as she realized that it was over. But she reluctantly sat up, and used a towel that Yang had brought over to wipe her down.

"I have to say, I'm pleasantly surprised," Blake said. "You didn't make it overly sexual like I thought you would." She proceeded to start to put on her clothes, and Yang just paused for a moment.

"Wait a minute," Yang said, holding up her hand. "Are you telling me that you didn't try and force the issue by asking me to do things like massage your ass and chest?"

"No," Blake said, eyeing Yang suspiciously. "Did you think I was?" Yang's face turned bright red, and she just looked around at her feet.

"Well uh," Yang said absently. "Maybe."

"Oh you suck," Blake said, turning around to walk away. "I may still use you for a massage in the future, but next time I'm avoiding asking you to massage everywhere that's sore." Blake turned around, and stormed away, leaving a very befuddled looking Yang in the wake. What Yang couldn't see was the massive grin that was on Blake's face. She had absolutely set Yang up to make her feel guilty later on, and it had worked. Would Yang ever know about this? Of course not.

Because how else would Blake cash in later on?

**End: Lime because I hit 200 followers, so it's a gift. Obviously no lemon yet, and maybe not for a bit. But I hoped you enjoy. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is apprecaited.**


	21. That Time of Year

What Good is Love? Ch. 21: That Time of Year

**So this story is on a funky timeline vs the one that's going on irl right now. There is a fair amount of lag, so this chapter may seem a wee bit off to us. But keep in mind what did happen earlier in the story, so here we go. Oh, before I finished this story, I got to 210 followers! This is unreal how fast this story is moving, and I've actually eclipsed one of my personal favorites {With Fire Comes Shadow} so y'all are nuts.**

Ruby woke up early, and threw her covers off of her in excitement. Today was a day that she had looked forward too the other 364 days of the year. Well, it was the day before the day she looked forward to the other 363 days of the year. So technically she looked forward to this day 363 days out of the year, except that one day that she was really looking forward too.

Her hands flew up to her head, as she realized that she had confused herself by thinking about it too much. Shaking the complex thoughts from her mind, Ruby just picked up her book. Today was the day before Christmas, even though the weather didn't reflect it. It had been an unnaturally warm winter in Vale, but that was besides the point. Today was the day before Christmas, which meant that {in true Rose/Xiao Long fashion} Ruby and Yang would be going Christmas shopping.

Normally, Ruby would have to find a way away from Yang's view and purchase her a gift while the blonde would just purchase a gift for Ruby and Blake. This time, things were going to be a bit different. Ruby had saved up the entire year for Yang, and set aside some things for Weiss over the course of the past few months. She would shop with Yang for Weiss to start the day. Then she would get to Weiss, dump off Weiss' gift with Yang, and then buy something for Yang. Easy to get away with.

Ruby bolted out of the door, and knocked cautiously on her sister and Blake's door. It slowly opened up, and Blake was standing there.

"Hiya Blake," Ruby said.

"Morning Ruby," Blake replied. "I take it you're looking for Yang?" Ruby nodded, and Blake smiled. "YANG!" She yelled out. All that happened was a slight shifting of the blonde, and Blake sighed. "Give me a minute." Blake closed the door, and Ruby just stood there. She could hear some words being exchanged, and then she heard Yang make a loud noise. After another moment, Blake reopened the door.

"She'll be right out," Blake said cheerfully.

"Okay great," Ruby said. "Hey, uh, what did you do to Yang?"

"I gave her a reassuring shove," Blake replied easily. "And it happened to result with her on the floor." Ruby just nodded, and bolted downstairs to grab her stuff.

True to Blake's word, Yang trudged downstairs within a few minutes. Anticipating her big sister's grumpiness, Ruby had pre-prepared some coffee for Yang. Yang wordlessly took the coffee, and slammed it in one go. She placed down the cup, and picked up her bag and the keys to Bumblebee.

"Now I'm ready to go," Yang said, her voice sounding cheery as ever.

"Woo hoo!" Ruby said happily. Both girls left the house, and Blake instantly walked downstairs. She grabbed her own bag, and pulled out her scroll. She dialed in a number, and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" One end of the line said.

"Hey Weiss," Blake said. "I think I have a way for us to be mutually beneficial to our girlfriends. You have access to a limo at all times, correct?"

_Vale Mall: Ruby and Yang_

The sisters pushed open the doors, and smiled. The mall had been decorated with multiple Christmas items. Snowflakes {which there were none of outside}, ribbons, reindeer, and so much more. Ruby absolutely loved it. Her childish nature made seeing something like this all the more special for Ruby.

The sisters pushed their way through the mall, and went towards anything nearby. Yang stopped at one point, and dragged Ruby into the pet store.

"Why are we here?" Ruby whined.

"Because, I can't get Blake a nice gift without something else to throw in there," Yang said. "Now, what to get her?" Ruby just shook her head, and wandered off towards the pets. "You could Weiss a dog collar and a tag," Yang contributed.

"Why would I do that?" Ruby asked.

"Because that'd say that Weiss is a-." Yang stopped, and then shook her head. "Never mind." She felt disappointed that her sister didn't get the joke, but that remained the differences between Yang and Ruby. Sisters in many ways, but similarities was not one of those things.

"Can I help you?" Someone asked. Yang turned around, and noticed a female wolf Faunus standing right behind her.

"Actually yes," Yang said. "I'm looking to buy a Christmas present for my girlfriend, and she's a cat Faunus, so what do you have?" The wolf Faunus stopped, and stared at Yang. Her eyes read slightly angry, so Yang was quick to raise her hands. "No, no, no, this isn't a bad thing. This is just playful banter between us, I swear." The wolf Faunus just sighed, and looked around.

"In that case," she continued. "I guess cat nip or a ball of yarn are the ever so popular items for these kinds of things. Or maybe a mouse toy." Yang just rubbed her chin, but snapped her fingers.

"Mouse toy," Yang said, coming to a conclusion. "She'll get no kicks out of that, but I will." The attendant nodded, and went off to grab something. Yang proceeded to pay for the mouse toy, and then walked off to find Ruby. She grabbed the younger girl's hood, and pulled her away from the puppy display case.

"But Yang, the puppies are so cute!" Ruby protested.

"Ruby, I already have to deal with a cat and a puppy," Yang replied. "I am not adding on another one."

"We have a puppy?" Ruby asked, completely confused at that point.

"Nope," Yang replied. "But you're about as close as I want to get."

From there, the sisters moved on to Yang's favorite place in the world, and somewhere that Ruby thought would have _something _for Weiss, a jewelry store. Yang wasn't a very self-conscious person, but she was always attracted to shinny objects. Ruby couldn't care less about jewelry, but she figured that Weiss would.

Yang started to look over the items, choosing to just browse. Blake had no interest in jewelry, but Yang always stopped by. She would probably just get Blake a book or something because she was lame with giving gifts. Or maybe she'd step up her game? There was that one thing...

"How're things going for you, Rubes?" Yang asked, suddenly realizing that she knew exactly what she wanted to get Blake. Ruby was hovering right over a necklace and earring combo, and she just looked at Yang pleadingly. "I take it good then."

"It'll cost everything I have for Weiss though," Ruby muttered.

"Then you'll start again the next year," Yang said without a care. "Plus, from what you've told me, Weiss always is very kind and pays for dinner." Ruby just sighed, and looked up at the shop owner.

"I'll take these," Ruby requested. {**A/N: I don't understand jewelry size**}

After purchasing the jewels, the sisters moved on to the bookstore. The shopkeeper recognized Yang {mostly as the girl that Blake dragged in completely against her will} and greeted her. He also recognized Ruby, but he knew instantly that this visit was about Blake.

"What're you looking for today, Ms. Xiao Long?" He asked in a calming voice.

"Well I'm not getting a book this time," Yang said. "I was just wondering what kind of bookshelves you have? It's been a long time since Blake got a new one, and I'm pretty sure that this one is at the limit of books it can hold."

"Ah, so you're going to be thoughtful?" The shop owner asked.

"I figured it's always good to try new things," Yang replied with a smile. Remembering her and Blake's nickname, she started to specifically seek out a certain design.

"Hm," Yang said, stopping at a bookshelf. "Hey, Rubes!" Ruby put down a book that she was checking out {even though she only had money for Yang at that point}, and ran over to her sister. "What do you think of this?" Ruby looked down at the design, and smiled widely.

"Oh absolutely," Ruby said.

"Hey!" Yang yelled out. "I'll take a sheet and buy one of these things. When can I get it setup?" The shopkeeper walked over, and looked over the bookshelf slowly.

"I see," he said slowly. "I can get it setup in two days at the fastest for an extra 200 lien on top of normal setup price. Do you have that kind of money?"

"Absolutely," Yang said happily.

"Great," he replied. "I'll go ahead and ring you up. Thanks for the consistent shopping twice a year."

"You, are, welcome," Yang said proudly.

_Vale Mall: Blake and Weiss_

Blake stepped out of the limo, and looked around her. She saw that the parking spots reserved for motorcycles were all empty, and Yang wasn't one to pass up those spots. So that meant that Ruby and Yang had {possibly recently} left. She looked back at Weiss, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The heiress asked.

"That the hour and a half delay was necessary," Blake said triumphantly. "I wish you were like Yang or Ruby and could just tell what I wanted from looks. It saves me a lot of trouble."

"Well it's not like you and I are close," Weiss said, climbing out of her limo finally. "We'll call you when we need you, Geoffrey."

"Will do, Ms. Schnee," he yelled out. The limo drove away, and Weiss turned to Blake.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. "We're here for you."

"I thought you needed something for Ruby?" Blake asked. Weiss just laughed, but then refocused.

"I got something made special," Weiss said. "One of the few luxuries that I actually enjoy. So I will simply be your friend with a chauffeur." Blake smiled, and nodded.

The two girls entered into the store, and Blake felt for her lien. Being around the White Fang Faunus for so long had made her a little overcautious about her money and where it was. Blake instantly made her way over to the jewelry store. She walked inside, and saw Weiss trail in just behind her.

Blake started to looked around at the items, and tried to remember what it was that Yang had enjoyed looking at. She always saw Yang looking around at jewelry, so Blake had to assume that actually getting Yang a piece of jewelry would be good for her.

Blake's eyes grabbed onto one of the necklaces, and she looked over at Weiss and raised her eyebrow. The heiress looked down, and just nodded.

"It'd suit her well," Weiss agreed. Blake called over the attention of the jeweler, and paid up for the item.

Within a moment after Blake had paid for the item, Weiss' scroll went off. She reached down into it, and answered it.

"Weiss?" Ruby's voice came from the other end.

"No, this is the wrong number," Weiss said into the line. She heard a moment of silence, and the heiress panicked slightly. "I'm joking Ruby, don't hang up."

"Oh, okay, good. Hey, I think I saw Geoffrey out front, are you at the mall?"

"Possibly," Weiss replied.

"Okay good. I need to meet up with you so I can get Yang's gift." Weiss sighed, and looked over at Blake.

"May I assume that Yang is with you?" Weiss asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure. Meet me at the fountain in the center of the mall."

"Okay, see you then Weiss." The line went dead, and Weiss looked over at Blake.

"Give me the bag," Weiss demanded. Blake raised her eyebrow, and the heiress didn't even need to wonder what Blake was asking. "Ruby and I are going to meet up at the fountain in the center, where presumably I will join her and you will join Yang in a pursuit of purchasing the sisters a gift from each other." Blake's eyes widened in understanding, and she handed over the bag. "Thank you." Weiss then turned, and walked towards the fountain in the center of the mall. Blake trailed just behind her, and both girls went to trade partners.

_Fountain_

Little did Blake and Weiss know, but Ruby and Yang had actually traded items. Yang had handed off her receipt and the image of the bookshelf she had purchased while Ruby gave Yang the jewelry bag. Both girls stood confidently as they were both positive that Weiss was only at the mall for Blake. It did help that they had spotted Weiss with Blake earlier. But being courteous, the two girls had stayed back. Well, Yang held Ruby away from things. The younger girl was awfully had to hold back when she was curious.

Finally, Weiss and Blake walked up to the fountain. Wordlessly, Weiss grabbed Ruby and dragged her away. Ruby cried out indignantly, but Weiss just ignored her. Blake and Yang watched as Ruby was dragged off, and smiled.

"She's so in over her head," Blake said.

"I've told her that too," Yang replied. "But she's stubborn sometimes. But hey, more comedy for us."

_Ruby and Weiss_

Ruby made her way through the mall, and walked right over to a clothing store. Weiss looked up, slightly intrigued for a second as to exactly what Ruby was thinking. A dress? No, too sophisticated for Yang. A new shirt wasn't Ruby's style. She seemed to want a gift that would mean something to the person she was getting it for. That being said, a clothing store...

Luckily for Weiss, Ruby knew exactly where she was going. She walked right over to the wall, and plucked off a yellow scarf.

"A scarf?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded. "May I ask the reasoning behind this?"

"Well," Ruby started. "When we were little, Yang had a scarf. But after the accident, she lost it. Ever since then she's been trying to find a scarf. But other things have always taken priority for her, so I decided to get her one." Weiss nodded, and smiled. Ruby was very thorough while getting a gift, which really was special. "I saved up all year for this," Ruby continued.

"Well," Weiss said. "I think it's a lovely scarf, and I'm sure Yang'll love it." Ruby threw her arms around Weiss, and Weiss very tenderly hugged back. Ruby had a certain level of exuberance to her, but sometimes something that was as sweet as a hug was needed to be done in a slower fashion. Just to display the affection and convey the love a little bit more.

_Blake and Yang_

While Ruby knew exactly where she wanted to go and what she wanted, Yang was perfectly content to wander. She had a general idea of what she wanted, but it was all about time. It was also about making Blake suffer since her girlfriend despised shopping.

"Yang," Blake said. "You've been traveling in a general direction, shifting, and then going back on the route. Now if you don't cut the shit, I am going to end you and make sure they never find the body."

"Aw," Yang said. "You love me too-." She turned and looked in Blake's eyes, and realized that she wasn't joking. "Okay, right, onwards to the outdoors shop."

"Outdoors?" Blake asked.

"Oh, you know Ruby. No way that she'll go for anything really girly. So I figured, let's upgrade her hoodie a little bit." Blake raised her eyebrow, and Yang grinned. "You'll see."

Both girls arrived in the outdoors shop, and started to look around. Yang dragged Blake away from some of the areas that carried items that would help her in parkour, and went right up to the jackets. She took a close look at some of them, and noticed the option for custom designs. Yang flashed a wide smile at Blake, and the Faunus shook her head.

"I don't even know how you know this mall so well," Blake said.

"Easy enough," Yang replied. "I lived in here for a while. Quite literally actually. After foster care and before our apartment, me and Ruby stayed put inside of the mall."

"Ruby and I," Blake corrected. "And really?"

"Yup. We just found comfy places and crashed. The security guards didn't really give a shit about us since we weren't trying to steal anything. But anyways, I'm distracting myself. Time to buy."

_The Next Morning: Ruby, Blake, and Yang's Home_

Ruby woke up, and threw the covers off herself. This was the day of the year that she most loved. Not the one that she looked forward too for only 363 days of the year, but the one she looked forward too for 364 days of the year. Today was Christmas.

The previous day, the four girls had all purchased gifts for each other and wrapped them {much to the difficulty of hiding it from each other since three of the four lived together}. A few days prior to that, they had all agreed that they would meet at Ruby, Yang, and Blake's house since Weiss didn't want to bring Ruby to her house for Christmas. But Weiss actually just didn't want to get around to her house since it would remind her that her family wasn't there.

So Ruby had convinced Weiss to show up in her pajamas. There was a lot of protesting, but Ruby had insisted on the Christmas, "tradition," that was shared between her, Yang, and most recently Blake. Weiss finally agreed, but really she wasn't too happy about what her pajamas were.

Ruby slid down the rail on her stairs, and landed safely on the ground. She looked back proudly, and took a step forward. As soon as she turned her face forward, Ruby slammed into a wall. She just sighed, and stepped around it. Luckily for her, no one had seen it.

Within another hour, Blake had woken up. She managed to drag Yang out of the bed {which was considerably easier once she had reminded the late sleeper that it was Christmas} and Yang hadn't even done up her hair. The couple met Ruby downstairs, and briefly greeted her.

"So where's Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Oh, I just sent her a message," Ruby said. "She said that she had to get something finalized, and she's almost-." Without another word, the three girls heard the door unlock. "Here." The door opened up, and Weiss entered into the home.

"Sorry I'm late," Weiss said.

"What're you wearing?" Yang asked, a grin on her face. Weiss had shown up in some high-end fabric blouse, and her hair was straight {contrary to her normal ponytail}.

"I like to sleep in comfort," Weiss said indignantly.

"So why're you wearing clothes?" Blake added in. Weiss shot a look at the Faunus, and her cat ears just twitched in amusement.

"Aaaaaanyways," Ruby said, standing to hug Weiss. "Let's get going after we all get seated." The other three agreed, and they continued on.

The four girls formed a square in the middle of their living room, and went about placing their gifts behind them. Only Ruby and Yang had multiple gifts to give. Ruby had known Blake for a few years, but she still didn't feel comfortable enough with the Faunus to save up some money {hard to come by for Ruby since her competitions rarely had prize cash} for her. Ruby's plans actually were to do so this year, but then she started dating Weiss. Yang and Blake hardly knew Weiss, and the feeling was mutual.

"So who's first?" Weiss asked, choosing to be the speaker.

"I think the two gifters should go," Blake contributed. "You know, swap it out a little bit." Blake had seen what Ruby had purchased from Yang, and she of course was with Yang during the purchasing of Ruby's gift.

"Alright," the sisters agreed in unison. Both of them picked up a small box, and started to move their arms slightly. "One, two, three!" At three, both of them tossed the boxes over to the other {Ruby going under and Yang going over}. Both of them succeeded at catching it, and smiled to each other.

Yang choose to go first, and opened up her box. She looked down, and stared at the yellow fabric that greeted her. She gently lifted it up, and studied the scarf.

"My god," Yang whispered. "It looks like the one-." She stopped, and smiled at Ruby. "Thank you sis." Yang got up, and wrapped her sister in a crushing hug.

After Blake pulled Yang off of Ruby, the youngest opened up her gift. Like Yang, she lifted up her hoodie and studied it. It was a red hoodie, very similar to the one that she was wearing at that moment. Except, this one had a single rose embroided into the right breast, and an _R _embroided into the left breast. Ruby spun it around, and looked at the text that rested on the back. _Ruby Rose, The Running Flower._

"Running flower?" Ruby asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Heat of the moment," Yang replied, an equally wide smile on her face.

"I love it," Ruby said. "Gentle hug though." Yang smiled, and the sisters traded another hug.

"Who's up now?" Blake asked once the sisters had separated.

"Well I say that Yang does you," Weiss contributed. "Seeing as of how the sisters just had all the fun."

"Because it's Christmas I'll let those slide," Yang said smoothly. Weiss realized what she had said, and just shook her head.

"Pervert," she whispered. Yang didn't hear the heiress, and just pulled out a single sheet of paper. Yang handed it over to Blake, and just waited to hear her reaction. The image contained a single, three level bookshelf. The bookshelf was pained in alternating shades of yellow and black, with small bees carved into the design. Blake smiled, and looked over at Yang.

"So you've paid attention," the Faunus said.

"I mean, I tried too," Yang said.

"Well I love it," Blake said easily. She walked over to Yang to hug her, but the blonde dipped her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I am so smooth," Yang said after she had pulled out of the kiss.

"Well then, now that you're done being smooth maybe you can let me give you your gift," Blake said. Yang nodded, and returned the cat to her upright position. Blake pulled out a tiny box, and handed it over to Yang. She popped it open, and looked over what rested inside. It was a pendent with a pair of boxing gloves engraved into them. Yang noticed a small set of hinges, and tried to open up. She found that she could, and looked at the picture that rested inside. It was one of Yang's favorites actually. It was her and Blake. Yang had her arms around Blake's neck, and she was planting a big kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Blake looked very overly annoyed, but her eyes contained humor.

"I finally have jewelry," Yang said. "And it contains my favorite kitty cat in it." Yang went to dip Blake again, but found that the Faunus wasn't there. Yang went to turn around, but felt herself being dipped. Her eyes trailed up to the assailant, and she saw that it was indeed the cat in black.

"Oh how the tables have turned," Blake said smoothly.

"Gaw, you're so sly," Yang replied. They kissed again, but then went back to being seated.

"Ooooooookkaaaaaaaaay," Ruby said. "Well, Weiss, it's your turn to open a gift from me." Weiss just nodded, and watched as Ruby cautiously handed over two boxes. Weiss took them, and popped them open. She paused for a moment, as she couldn't really believe what she was seeing. The first box contained a set of earrings. Both of them were designed to look like ice crystals, and the metal shined brilliantly. The second box contained a necklace. This necklace was also a pendent, and it had a snowflake design on the front. When Weiss opened it up, she smiled at the image it contained. It was one where Ruby was hugging Weiss' waist, and looking up pleadingly at the heiress, who's face just looked annoyed.

"Thank you Ruby," Weiss said as she started to thread the earrings through the holes in her ear. "I don't wear jewelry often, but it looks as though I'm making exceptions." Weiss wrapped Ruby in a hug, and the younger girl returned it happily.

"Boo!" Yang called out. "I wanna see some kissing!" Blake slugged Yang in the arm, but the blonde looked pleased with herself. Just because of how confident Yang seemed, Weiss complied. She pulled Ruby into a very deep and passionate kiss, leaving Yang with a stupid look on her face. She couldn't believe that Weiss had actually kissed Ruby. Weiss finally pulled out of it, and flashed a smug look at Yang. She then brought her attention back to Ruby, and handed off a box.

"Merry Christmas," Weiss said happily. Ruby just nodded, and opened up the box. She looked down at the custom designed pendant, and just felt her eyes get wide. The design on it was a heart that was splitting, but the gap was being filled in with a budding rose. On the bottom, it simply read _La Rose Crescent. _Ruby opened up the pendant, and stared at the image that rested there. It was Weiss scolding Ruby, and she was cowering slightly. An accurate image of how most of their relationship was spent.

"Thank you Weiss," Ruby said happily. She wrapped Weiss in a massive hug, and Weiss just softly returned it.

The four girls all sat around, chatting with each other about their gifts. Everything was perfect in their lives at that moment. The only way that it could be better, was if something were to happen the next day to let them bond a little bit more.

**End: Whoo, that was long. You're welcome for this nice and long update, and I hope y'all enjoy. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is apprecaited.**


	22. Snow

What Good is Love? Ch. 22: Snow

**So I see a common question arose. But have no fear, I will quell it instantly. Some of the end of Christmas will be included in this chapter for setup sake, and also because I wanted to publish it at the length the previous time. Thank you to everyone for getting me over 220 followers and 140 favorites! And also, this is now a top 15 story for followers, which is significant because it's passed In Love with the Gardener. For those of you who do not know, or have forgotten, I wrote this story based around that one. Oh, the irony. Now let us resume.**

The day continued on with fun. The four girls marveled over their gifts, drank {nothing alcoholic except for Yang's drink}, laughed, and overall enjoyed themselves. When time came, and the sun began to set, Weiss just took a long look outside. She could call Geoffrey and return to her empty home full of servants, or she could stay here with the girl she loved and people whom she was beginning to think of as family.

"Hey Ruby," Weiss asked, while the four of them were seated on the couch watching _This Christmas. _

"Mhm," Ruby replied, snuggling up into Weiss.

"Mind if I stay with you tonight?" She asked softly. Ruby paused for a moment, not fully expecting this. But the decision was easy to reach. Weiss had stayed with Ruby before, especially since she often complained about how empty her home seemed. So Weiss already had a few outfits in place their {including a set of pajamas}. After the first time, Yang had learned to fully trust Weiss with Ruby.

"Of course," Ruby replied. She kissed Weiss' cheek, and the let out a large yawn. "Speaking of tonight, I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

"It has been a busy day," Weiss added in. "Come on, I'll go tuck you in upstairs." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand, and picked her up off the couch.

"But I'm comfortable here," Ruby whined. "I wanna go to bed here!"

"Come on Ruby," Weiss replied, dragging her along. Ruby let all of her body limp, and Weiss just sighed. She started to drag her along, but it was slightly difficult. Despite how little Ruby weighed, Weiss wasn't exactly the definition of strength.

"Night Ruby," Yang yelled out, her mouth in a massive smile at the sight of Weiss dragging her sister up the stairs.

"Night Yang," Ruby called back.

"Merry Christmas," Yang yelled out.

"Merry Christmas," Ruby replied. Weiss didn't acknowledge Yang, and instead concentrated all of her energy on dragging Ruby upstairs.

Blake had also elected to say nothing, and instead just raised an eyebrow at Yang.

"Helping her would spoil the fun," was all the blonde had to say. Blake just shook her head, and rose from her seated position. With another long stare at Yang, she communicated her message perfectly. "Alright, we can go to bed too."

_Upstairs: Blake and Yang's Room_

Yang had elected to instantly change out of her normal attire and go straight to pajamas, while Blake wanted to clean up a little bit. She was currently in the bathroom, drying off her hair.

"There's supposed to be snow tomorrow," Blake yelled out.

"Snow?" Yang asked. "Where is this snow coming from?"

"Presumably the sky."

"I get that much, Ms. Smart Cat, but what's the sudden drop?"

"I don't know. But if we do get snow, then it'll be a welcome sight." Yang nodded, and looked over at Blake. She saw that the Faunus was almost done getting ready, and went to work. Wrapping one end of it around the top post of Blake's side of the bed, Yang just laid on her side and faced the bathroom door.

Blake emerged, and saw Yang presenting herself to the best of her ability.

"Someone's hoping I'm in the giving mood," Blake remarked.

"Giving or receiving," Yang added in. "So long as your cheerful." Blake smiled, and crawled into bed. She kissed her partner passionately, but then she felt her eyes grabbing onto something above her. She let them follow what they wanted too, and looked at Yang with the most unamused look. A rainbow colored mouse toy was resting just above where she slept. Yang was doing her best to hold back laughter.

"Merry Christmas, kitty cat," Yang said happily.

"Couch," Blake said instantly. She turned away from Yang, and pulled out a book.

"Too bad," Yang replied as she wrapped her arms around Blake.

"Then I'll go couch," was Blake's solution. She closed her book, and went to leave the room.

"And I'm coming with you," Yang replied. She tossed the covers off of herself, and got to her feet. She saw that Blake had already exited the room, and boldly trailed after her. She exited the room, and looked downstairs. Almost instantly, she saw something move behind her, and heard the door close. Yang immediately realized her error, and sighed.

Blake had managed to get behind her and close the door. Yang could try and beg to be let back in, but Blake had a remarkable ability to ignore her when need be. Sighing deeply, Yang just walked towards the couch downstairs.

_The Next Morning: Ruby's Room_

Ruby was the first to wake up. She looked over, and saw that Weiss still had her arm around the younger girl. This warmed Ruby's heart to see, and she gently kissed Weiss' forehead. Something seemed off about the day, but Ruby couldn't quite figure it out. Her eyes finally met the window, and her heart soared at the sight.

"Weiss," Ruby said excitedly. "Weiss, get up!"

"What?" Weiss asked tiredly.

"It's snowing! It's a snow day!" Weiss lifted half of her eye up, and looked over at the window.

"It is," she said boredly.

"Come on Weiss, get up!" Ruby started to shake Weiss, but the heiress remained in bed. Ruby pondered her options for a moment, but then decided on a very sweet way to go.

Ruby jumped on top of Weiss, and heard an audible grunt.

"Get off of me," Weiss managed.

"Not until you agree to wake up!" Ruby added in stubbornly. Weiss tried to sigh, and knew that Ruby would live up to her promise.

"Fine," Weiss sighed. "Remind me why I love you?"

"Cause you do," Ruby replied as she got off of Weiss.

"Like that's a great reason," Weiss mumbled.

_A little later: Downstairs_

Ruby jumped up and down as she held onto Weiss' arm.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Ruby said happily.

"Depends on who you're asking," Weiss grumbled. Ruby just continued to drag along Weiss, but the heiress noticed something. "Don't you want to grab your sister?" Ruby stopped, groaned, and looked upstairs.

"I mean, we can start without her?" Ruby offered.

"Nope," Weiss said, taking any excuse to avoid the cold. A weird thing with Weiss was that she was almost never cold. She could walk outside without a jacket, and she wouldn't feel at all cold. It didn't even matter what the temperature was. All this did was lead towards her least favorite nickname, Ice Princess. So more often then not, Weiss would avoid going outside at all costs.

"Start without who?" A voice called out. Ruby looked up, and saw Blake in a large, black coat standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yang and you," Ruby yelled out. "But I see that you're up, can you get Yang?"

"You're closer to her," Blake replied. The Faunus tilted her head to the couch downstairs, and Ruby looked over. She saw the brawler curled up with a pillow, and she just looked back at Blake in confusion.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say I have a good handle on our relationship," Blake said happily. "And that I had to throw away a mouse toy." Ruby smiled, remembering how reluctant she had been to let Yang get Blake that gift. But, Ruby had other goals.

She walked over, and started to shake Yang.

"Yaaaaaang," Ruby whined. "Get up."

"No," was the only reply she got from the sleeping girl.

"Come on, it's snowing."

"I don't care." Weiss looked over at Yang, and smiled. The blonde was constantly trying to get digs at her, and so it seemed as though it was time to return the favor.

"My hand's on Ruby's boob," Weiss said. Yang's eyes snapped open, and she shot straight up. She glared angrily at where Weiss was, but the anger subsided as she realized that Weiss wasn't anywhere near Ruby.

"You lied to me," Yang said angrily.

"As if I would ever be crude enough to do something like that in front of you," Weiss said indignantly. "Ugh, I swear, it's like you never bothered to learn about me." Yang felt angry again, but Ruby stepped in front of her.

"It is snowing outside," Ruby said. "And I think that you should get ready so we can all have a snow day!" Yang sighed at her sister's exuberance, and started to walk upstairs. Like Weiss, Yang realized that Ruby wasn't going to let up until she agreed. Unlike Weiss, Yang knew what a snow day with Ruby entailed and she knew that it was going to be fun.

_Even Later: Outside_

After Yang had put on a pair of pants to accompany her normal top and jacket, the four girls had exited the home. Ruby and Weiss had nothing different on, as Ruby was already in warm clothing and Weiss didn't feel a need to shield herself from the cold. Blake had dawned on a large coat over her normal blouse, but otherwise remained unchanged. Though she had placed a bow on her head to avoid her ears getting cold, something that seemed unusual to Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby had instantly dove into the snow and started to make snow angels. Yang had joined her sister, while Weiss and Blake just looked on in amusement. Eventually, Ruby and Yang charmed {or some variation of charmed} their girlfriends into joining them. Weiss had gone head to head with Ruby, and Blake and Yang followed their lead. The four girls were laughing over the stupid fun, but then Ruby got an idea.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby said, coming to her feet.

"What?" Weiss asked, slowly rising and brushing off her dress.

"Do you wanna build a snoooowman?" Ruby sang. Weiss tried to hold back a laugh {since Ruby had very little singing abilities}, and gained her composure.

"No," was all she said. Ruby looked slightly deflated, and Weiss just smiled.

"But I will," Weiss said mysteriously. Ruby jumped into Weiss' arms, and then looked back. at the snow.

"Then let's do it," Ruby added in joyfully.

Her and Weiss set to work setting up a base of snow. Once there was enough there, Ruby started to pile on snow for the body while Weiss firmed up the base.

"This is so much fun," Ruby said happily. "I love the snow."

"I don't," Weiss replied. "It's just a reminder of my family name. But I do love you, and since you love snowmen, I'll do it."

"Awwwww," Yang called out. Her and Blake had also decided to build a snowman, since they had really gotten tired of waving their arms back and forth in the snow. "That's so cute."

"I'm not your sister," Weiss called out.

"I know," Yang replied. "Doesn't mean I can't think what you said is cute."

"You suck," Weiss yelled out.

"I..." Yang trailed off, and realized that she had no comeback.

After Weiss had finished up the base and Ruby finished the body, both girls moved up to the head. Weiss and Ruby generously globed on snow, and took some off to get the general shape of a head. Weiss started to put on some rocks for eyes and a mouth, while Ruby ran inside to get a carrot. Weiss placed the last of the stones just as Ruby came back out, and she put the carrot.

"Done," Ruby said happily.

"He looks to be your height," Weiss said jokingly.

"Is that a comment on how much work we did or how short I am?" Ruby asked sweetly.

"Both," Weiss replied coldly.

"Oh." Ruby paused, but then looked over at Blake and Yang. She came up with a plan, and whispered something into Weiss' ear. The heiress nodded skeptically, but played along with Ruby's idea.

Yang and Blake placed the carrot on their snowman, and stepped back.

"What a lovely snowman," Yang said happily. "I'm glad I could build him with my favorite kitty cat."

"Aren't I your only kitty cat?" Blake asked. Yang opened her mouth, but then closed it just as fast. Blake was 100% accurate in her statement.

After another moment, Yang felt something hit her back. She turned around, and saw Ruby and Weiss holding arms full of snowballs. Yang's face erupted into a grin, and she reached her hand down to form a snowball.

"Alright you two," Yang started. "Who threw that?" Yang's first instinct was to look over at Weiss, who just shrugged.

"Don't look at me," she said. Yang picked up a snowball, and chucked it at Ruby. Ruby swiftly ducked out of the way, and Yang felt herself get hit by another snowball. "Now you can look at me." Weiss felt a snowball hit her, and she saw Blake with one in her hands.

And so began the war. Ruby and Weiss formed a team against Blake and Yang, and the girls started to throw snowballs at each other. Blake and Yang were doing poorly too. Blake had excellent speed and great hand-eye coordination, but Yang was all muscle. Most of her snowballs missed the mark entirely, and those that got close were either swatted away but the twitch reflexes of Weiss or Ruby was able to move out of the way.

Weiss and Ruby, as is implied, were doing phenomenal. Weiss' training as a champion fencer gave her excellent twitch reflexes {as was previously stated} so she relied on swatting most of the snowballs out of the air. Ruby's speed and quick start ability allowed her to just run out of the way of the barrage.

This game was played for hours with the girls, but at the point where the sun had begun to set again, they all called it quits. They didn't discuss who had won officially, but it was pretty clear to them.

"So no surprise," Yang remarked, brushing out one of the many pieces of snow that was stuck in her jacket. "The Ice Princess is good at snowball fights."

"You're the ones who insist on that nickname," Weiss replied proudly. "I just merely had to find ways to enforce the logic behind it."

"We call you that because of your personality though. Giving us physical reasons to call you that is just too much."

"Yes, but I enjoy giving you physical reasons." Weiss looked at the sky, and then back at the house. "Would you mind if I just stayed here for another night?"

"Never," Ruby replied, jumping into Weiss' arms. "You can stay anytime you want too. Just, give me a heads up first." Weiss nodded, and carried her girlfriend into the home. Weiss was loving her life at that moment.

And nothing would be able to really change that.

**End: So I will say this, I live in the middle of a desert {Tucson, Arizona, USA}. I have never once had a snow day, so I went off the cliches for it. Plus, I love cliches. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	23. Still Empty

What Good is Love Ch. 23: Still Empty

**Alright, I got enough pressure to bother editing the last one a little bit. If you go back, it now says, "Ruby gets off of Weiss," and "Ruby kissed Weiss' forehead," now. Took me 2 seconds, but I'm mad that I gave in. Ah well, no harm no foul. And sue me, I loved Frozen {do you wanna build a snooowmaaaaan?} Snow entailed reference. So much fluff for this story, since all it is is fluff. Thank you to everyone for getting me up to 230 followers! This is absolutely absurd how high this is right now {is this what Wiz Khlaifa feels like?}. But, y'all are here for the fluff and not my paragraph A/N's {that I love to do}, let's get to it.**

Ruby remained seated near her bed. She had been awake for an hour at that point. The only reason that she had remained seated by the bed was a particular heiress that was currently resting in it, Weiss Schnee.

After having staid for Christmas and the snow day, Weiss remained at Ruby's home for another few days. She had staid there so much, that Weiss actually had to get more clothing from her home. Ruby woke up early, as she always did, and just waited on Weiss. One thing that she had discovered, Weiss was a very cranky morning person.

After a few more moments, the heiress stirred a little bit. Her eyes opened up slowly, and she focused in her eyes a little bit.

"What did I tell you about watching me sleep?" Weiss asked sleepily.

"It's creepy and stalkerish," Ruby replied. "But, I love you so I don't think it is."

"Ruby, lots of stalkers- never mind." Weiss stretched out, and looked at Ruby. The younger girl was already waiting patiently, and Weiss just sighed. "That puppy comparison that Yang makes really is accurate," she remarked. "You need food, water, attention, love, and treats."

"Can I get two of them?" Ruby asked, quivering her lip to pout at Weiss. Weiss sighed, and pulled Ruby into a kiss. She tossed the younger girl aside, and mockingly waved her away.

"Now begone," Weiss ordered.

"Anything you say princess," Ruby replied happily. Ruby went to leave the room, but Weiss held up her hand.

"I'll take the bathroom," Weiss said easily. She walked inside, and Ruby jumped onto the bed again and marveled over her luck.

If you had asked her two years ago about Weiss, Ruby would have said that she wanted her as a close friend. If you had asked her one year ago, Ruby would have confessed that she had a crush on the heiress. If you had asked her a few months ago, Ruby would have replied with the fact that she was hopelessly in love with someone whom she didn't think that was possible to get with. If you ask her now, Ruby would say that she was dating the girl of her dreams.

Things had started out so tragically for the younger girl. She had lost both of her parents in a car crash, and been left without them. Yang had done her best to care for her, but moving from foster home to foster home made things difficult. Everyone wanted the adorable girl in the red hood, but no one wanted to take the boisterous blonde with the wild mane that would most certainly have to accompany her. So they lived in foster homes.

Yang had finally broken out as a boxer, and won some prize money. That sum increased as time went on, and soon she was able to move not only her, but Ruby out of foster care entirely. Ruby had really gotten up to a good place in life then, but things had only improved. She smiled, and checked her scroll.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby called out.

"Hm?" Weiss asked.

"Remember the workout room?" Ruby asked.

"Workout room?" Weiss replied. "There's a workout room?"

"Yeah. It's the room with pretty much only the massage table in it. Well, Yang has picked out a treadmill and bench press since that's all we have money for right now. Would you mind coming with?" Weiss pondered this for a moment, and then decided that she wanted to know more.

"What do you mean by, 'she has it picked out?'" Weiss challenged.

"Oh," Ruby started. "Yang and Blake'll pick up the bench and weights, while you and I will take care of overseeing the treadmill delivery."

"Overseeing?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. Yang knows that neither you nor I is strong enough to lift it up." Weiss nodded, but then smiled to herself. "Well?"

"First of all," Weiss said, finally emerging from the bathroom in her standard dress. "You're using Weiss and I, I'm proud of you."

"Points?" Ruby asked.

"You were already way in the negative, you're lucky I'm counting it at 0." Ruby frowned, and realized her error. "And second of all, we have a pretty easy job. We can go out and get some lunch if we want too." Ruby smiled eagerly, and grabbed onto Weiss' hands.

"This'll be nice and fun then."

_A while later_

Ruby was perfectly accurate in her assessment of things. The truck came in, the guy asked for money, Ruby and Weiss supplied the money, and they set it up.

"That was easy," Ruby said.

"Just as I thought," Weiss said proudly.

"Slow down Weiss," Ruby said easily. "I had the same idea." Weiss leaned in, and gently kissed Ruby's lips.

"If you're smart, I'll get the credit," Weiss said. Ruby just nodded, and Weiss smiled back at her. "So that exercise room will finally have more then just Yang's perv table," Weiss remarked.

"Weeeeeisss," Ruby whined. "Don't call it that. She actually gave Blake a massage. Blake even told me nothing happened between them." Weiss chose not to point out that it would have been very easy for Blake to lie to Ruby about what actually happened, but she decided not to crush Ruby's innocence more then she had in the past.

"So how about we get some Chinese?" Ruby offered.

"Ruby," Weiss started. "If I was caught at a Chinese fast food place, I'd be hung by my family." Ruby looked deflated, and she just kicked at the ground. "But I'll do it." Ruby smiled at Weiss, who was already reaching into her purse that rested on a nearby chair. She pulled out her scroll, and dialed in a number.

"Geoffrey?" Weiss started. "Yeah, no, I'm not coming home yet. I was just wondering if you would be kind enough to take myself and Ruby to a nearby Chinese place. Thank you Geoffrey." Weiss put away her scroll, and nodded to Ruby. "He'll be here in 10." Ruby just nodded, and gathered her breathe. Oh how she hoped that her plan would work.

_A little bit later: Outside of Ruby, Blake, and Yang's home_

Yang pulled the rental truck outside of her home, and jumped out. Blake climbed out the other side, and grinned at her girlfriend.

"So now you do the lifting," Blake remarked.

"Nah-ah," Yang said instantly. "You're not getting out of this one so easily, kitty cat. I know you need to beef up your flabby little arms."

"These flabby little arms pin you perfectly fine," Blake purred.

"Oh, but I let myself be pinned," Yang replied. "Pleasure before show of force. Though, sometimes they coincide."

"Fine," Blake gave in. "I'll take the lighter boxes."

"Good girl," Yang replied. Blake took the smaller weight plates {20 pounds, eight per box} while Yang took on the larger items {50 pounds, four per box}. Yang was used to pressing a lot more then the weights she was taking. Blake struggled a bit, but she eventually got her stuff inside. Yang managed to carry everything inside, and the found Blake sitting on the front steps leading to the door.

"Hey there kitty cat," Yang said as she jumped down next to Blake. "How're you doing?"

"Fuck... Weight... Lifting..." Blake huffed. "I'm hoping the cold will eliminate my exhaustion."

"You really aren't in shape for that," Yang observed.

"You don't get a prize," Blake replied. Both girls looked out at the landscape in front of them. The home didn't rest in a populated part of Vale, but nor was it rural. It had some forestation around it, but all of that was currently showered with light amounts of snow. After the first snow day, every day had continued to be like that.

"I think Weiss wants to live with us," Blake said suddenly. Yang coughed slightly, and then refocused her attention on Blake.

"What?" She asked.

"Weiss has been staying with us for the past four days. All she's doing is shipping out more clothes here, plus it's clear she loves Ruby. I think she wants to live with us, and I doubt Ruby would argue no. What would you say to that?" Yang just nodded slowly, and smiled.

"I'd be more then happy to let her move in," Yang said slowly. "But it's you and me alone. Let's not think about Ruby and Weiss since they went out for food. Let's think about a little bit of fun." Blake smiled, and kissed Yang.

She worked her way down from Yang's lips, and started to kiss her neck. Yang leaned back, surprised by the aggressive roll that Blake was taking.

"Are you wet yet?" Blake purred seductively.

"You're going to have to work a little bit more then that," Yang replied easily. Blake kissed a little more, and moved around her arms towards Yang's bust.

"How about now?" Blake asked. As soon as she did, Blake used one of her hands to lift Yang's shirt away from her chest a small amount. Almost simultaneously, she dumped a handful of snow down Yang's shirt. The blonde shrieked loudly, and shot straight up into the air.

"BLAKE!" Yang screamed. Blake just burst out laughing, and felt completely satisfied. This would more then delay any sexual needs that she might have for a long time.

_Chinese Restaurant: Ruby and Weiss_

Ruby stabbed at her orange peel chicken with her chopstick, and sighed frustratedly. Weiss calmly slurped up another bowl of noodles with her chopsticks, and smiled at her girlfriend's frustrations.

"I don't get this," Ruby said defeatedly.

"Then use a fork," Weiss replied calmly.

"But you're just slurping them up like nothing. I can barely get mine inside of something." Weiss just stared at Ruby for a while, the thoughts of hanging out with Yang too much entering her mind.

"I can do this because I trained in many things," Weiss stated. "One of them was proper eating etiquette for many countries. I thought it was ridiculous, but apparently I can impress my girlfriend with my abilities this way. So it's not been a total waste." Ruby smiled as Weiss continued to elegantly eat. Ruby took a deep breath in, and stared Weiss dead in the eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Ruby started.

"Can you?" Weiss said proudly.

"May I," Ruby grumbled.

"Yes," Weiss replied simply. Ruby sighed at her girlfriend's apparent need for proper grammar at all times.

"You've been staying with me for a few days now," Ruby stated. Weiss nodded, unsure as to where her girlfriend was going with this. "Well... I was wondering... Would you?... Uhm..."

"Spit it out or I will put you in my grip," Weiss threatened.

"Would you wanna live with me?" Ruby asked. Weiss froze mid-slurp, and coughed out the noodles. Several people looked over by their table, but didn't really pay much mind.

"Hwwwhat?" Weiss managed after she regained her breath.

"I mean, you've been living with us. And I think you could move out, and Geoffrey could still drive you, and we could still visit your home. But, you would be officially with me." Ruby gave Weiss a big puppy dog stare, and Weiss thought for a moment.

Moving in with Ruby after only dating for half a year would seem foolish. But she had known Ruby for years. Weiss had no fear that Ruby would try anything that pushed where Weiss was comfortable romantically, seeing as of how Weiss was the only one to push things that way. That being said, there was her home. If she were to leave her home...

"I think the decision is easy," Weiss said. Ruby sat there and waited for Weiss' reply, and waved her hand to signal for her to continue. Instead of using words, Weiss leaned across the table and kissed Ruby. After she pulled out, Weiss stared Ruby in the eyes. "Of course," was all that Weiss had to say.

Ruby leaned back in her seat in relief, and smiled. Weiss officially moving in took a lot of stress away from Ruby. The first thing it did was eliminate her desire to clean her room, as Weiss would leave nothing untidy. The second thing it did was strengthen a bond that Ruby had worked two and a half years to solidify. This showed that Weiss trusted in Ruby as much as Ruby trusted in Weiss. This made Ruby feel incredibly warm inside.

"I love you Weiss," Ruby said quietly.

"I love you too Ruby," Weiss replied.

Even though she had thought of this before, everything was perfect in Ruby's world.

**End: I would like to thank Wendy Crescent who was part of the thought process of the snow down Yang's shirt. I feel as though this might have a bit of controversy as a chapter, so questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated {bring on the hate}.**


	24. Whoops

What Good is Love? Ch. 24: Whoops

**So a surprising lack of hate for the last chapter and Weiss moving in. A little surprised, no lies from me. Now as for how long I have this thing planned out, I have a wonderful advantage. This is all fluff. Almost no moves are very plot vital. I can ride this thing out until they die from old age if I so choose. So as long as I have ideas on how to advance the story, this story will keep alive. Finally, some massive thans to give. Thank you to everyone for getting me up to 140 followers and 150 favorites. EVEN BIGGER THANKS because this has gotten me into the Top 10 most followed stories! I was in so much awe, you have no idea. I never thought that I would ever reach this point as a writer, and here I am. Thank you to everyone for getting me to here, I literally can't thank you enough. But, let us resume.**

Moving Weiss took a surprisingly smaller amount of time then when everyone else had moved in. She simply called in a single truck, and handled everything. She took a dresser, her wardrobe {which lacked much diversity}, a makeup kit, and several of the hair pins that she had that were in the shape of tiaras. Plus a few decorations along with her school books. Otherwise, surprisingly light packing from the heiress.

Yang dropped the last box into the house, and clapped her hands together.

"That's the last of them," Yang declared. "May I break, your highness?" Yang curtsied in Weiss' direction.

"You willingly let me order you around," Weiss declared. "This isn't the smartest idea." Yang paused for a moment, but then grinned.

"But you're a kind ruler," Yang added in. "Ruby makes sure of that much." Ruby gave Weiss big puppy dog eyes, and not for the first time did she realize that Yang and Ruby would always pair up against her.

"You two may have your club," Weiss said. "But I have Blake." The Faunus was sitting on the couch, as she left at her first chance. She lifted up her head, and frowned at Weiss.

"What common bonding point do we have?" Blake asked.

"We date these two respectively," Weiss stated. "We're used to being teamed up against."

"That's true," Blake agreed. "But I don't have any issues with them. Whether they stand together or apart, I am the victor." Weiss glared daggers at the Faunus, knowing full and well that Blake hadn't left Weiss on her own with the sisters accidentally. Luckily for Weiss, Ruby realized that the abuse that Weiss was going to suffer from Yang when they were alone was going to be horrific.

"Okay Weiss," Ruby said. "Dismiss Yang and we can take this stuff upstairs." Weiss nodded, and waved her hand at Yang.

"Be gone, jester," Weiss said with a tone of authority.

"Jester huh?" Yang asked.

"Fitting position," Blake contributed.

"Thanks Blake," Yang said dryly. Blake nodded, and Yang flashed a grin. "Since the jester is taking her leave, how about I take you out on a nice little lunch break?" Blake just sighed, and put aside a book she had picked up.

"If I say no, you'd take me anyways," Blake replied.

"I love how far our relationship has come," Yang said happily. "You just let it happen now. I don't have to break out the cholorfoam anymore."

"Like you could catch me," Blake replied. She slipped on her shoes, and looked at Yang. Blake raised an eyebrow, and Yang nodded.

"Alright kidsang said as she clasped her hands together. "The parents are going out for a little bit of a fun, please don't have other fun. Oh, and clean up after yourselves."

"Will do Yang," Ruby said.

"We have to unpack anyways," Weiss said boredly. "So everything that you've said will automatically be taken care of." Yang pondered what Weiss said, and then just nodded.

"Alright," Yang said. "I'll allow it. Bye kids."

"Bye Yang," Ruby said.

"See you soon," Blake said.

"We'll be here," Weiss said, staring over her boxes carefully. Yang and Blake both left, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone.

As soon as the door closed, Weiss popped open the box. She looked inside of it, and studied it's contents carefully.

"What do you need?" Ruby asked, stepping towards the box.

"Nothing," Weiss replied. "I'll bring this up. I'll just put it in the closet. I can't believe that they actually sent this stuff..." Weiss trailed off, and dragged the box upstairs. She lacked in a decent amount of upperbody strength, but when she was motivated it was difficult to stop her from carrying things. Ruby was curious as to what got her into a frenzy, and decided to investigate.

She ran after Weiss, and easily got past her. Ruby got to the top of the stairs before Weiss, and she casually leaned against a wall. Weiss reached the top, and saw that Ruby had positioned herself in direct line of Weiss' path.

"Hiya Weiss," Ruby said. "What's in the box?"

"Move!" Weiss ordered. Weiss chose not to wait for Ruby's reply, and just swung the box forward. Ruby jumped back, and Weiss pressed on. She opened up the door by pushing the box against the door, and using a hand that had been freed. She walked into the room, and slid the box into the closet.

She clapped her hands together, and turned around. Weiss jumped back in surprise as Ruby was standing right behind her.

"Ruby!" Weiss said angrily. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What's in the box?" Ruby asked sweetly.

"Nothing," Weiss said through gritted teeth. "Now leave it alone."

"But I wanna know," Ruby pouted. Weiss sighed, but Ruby pressed forward. "When you're not home, I'd look if you don't tell me." Weiss paused as she recognized the truth to Ruby's statement. She stepped aside, and watched as Ruby ran to the box.

She eagerly popped it open, and just paused for a moment. Ruby didn't know what she expected, but it certainly wasn't what she was seeing.

"Pictures?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded, and sat down on her and Ruby's shared bed. Ruby started to search through the images, and noticed a trend. There were some photos of her and Weiss. Actually, there were a lot of photos of her and Weiss. One was as far back of when they had first met and a bystander had taken a photo of Weiss yelling at Ruby {coincidentally it was the same one that rested in Ruby's pendant}. Another was as recent as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang sitting around the Schnee's dining room table at Thanksgiving. But most of the photos were of a younger Weiss. Photos where she was a small kid, as young as a baby and most recently at the age of 12. One thing that all of them had in common, Weiss looked happy. Sure she was happy now, but she still projected herself outwardly as a very cold person. It wasn't as though she didn't care, but she didn't want to let those who weren't close to her know how she felt.

"Why didn't you want me to see these?" Ruby asked.

"Because then I was a happy person," Weiss explained. "I was allowed to be. But being an heiress, I lost that. Now I'm a much colder and harsher person. I didn't want to give you a reason not to love me."

"Why would this give me a reason?" Ruby asked, confusion on her face.

"Because of how I am now versus how I was then," Weiss said sadly.

"Well I don't see any issues," Ruby said. "I see someone whom I think is perfect." Weiss let out a heavy sigh, and looked over at Ruby.

"I try to have one moment of self loathing, and you don't let me," Weiss said. Ruby smiled, and walked over to Weiss and gave her a hug. "Dolt," Weiss whispered.

"Princess," Ruby shot back.

This was one of the moments where Weiss loved Ruby. The girl never let Weiss beat up on herself, no matter how terrible Weiss felt. Ruby was perfect. Well, perfect certainly wasn't fair. Ruby was perfect for Weiss. They clashed in all of the right ways, and that made everything better. But, there was still one thing that Weiss wanted to do for Ruby, and partially for herself.

"Do you remember the night after our first track meet?" Weiss asked. Ruby paused for a moment, not understanding what Weiss was talking about. Then she remembered what Weiss was talking about, and nodded.

"We did stuff," Ruby replied. 'We did stuff,' was about as close to an admition as Ruby was going to get.

"Well," Weiss said. "Some things went unfinished."

"Hwhat?" Ruby asked, completely baffled by what Weiss had said. She had heard jokes from Yang about finishing, but she thought that Weiss had. Maybe she thought wrong?

"What I mean is," Weiss said, leaning in close to Ruby. "I didn't do you." Ruby froze at what Weiss said, and just stuttered.

"Da, da," Rubt started.

"If you don't want too, forget I said anything," Weiss said. Ruby muttered something inaudbile, and Weiss had to lean right up next to Ruby's mouth to hear it.

"Let's do it," was all that Ruby had to say.

**WARNING: A CITRUSSY FRUIT IS INBOUND**

Weiss pulled Ruby onto the bed, and gave her a kiss. Despite her aggressive asking approach, Weiss was going to be gentler. The heiress then proceeded to take off Ruby's top, and she stared down at Ruby's breasts. She very gently placed her hands on each of them, and started to rub slowly. Ruby let a small sound of surprise and pleasure escape her mouth, and Weiss just pressed on.

Slowly, she picked up speed and intensity. Ruby's sounds started to get a little bit faster, and the sounds that escaped her mouth became a little bit louder. Weiss decided to keep her quiet, and she moved in and kissed Ruby. The sounds only continued to pour out, but Weiss did her best.

After Weiss felt as though her breasts had received a fair amount of attention, she dropped her left hand down below Ruby's waist. She lifted up the younger girl's skirt and started to rub slowly around her thighs. Ruby started to feel an immense amount of pleasure, and she tried to move her center into Weiss' hand. The heiress recognized that fact, and brought her hand into Ruby's core.

The younger let out a huge gasp, and then reared her back.

"OH GOD!" Ruby yelled out. Weiss smiled, and kept rubbing her hand around Ruby's center. Her gasps became shorter and quicker, and Ruby felt herself reach climax.

A small stream of juices escaped Ruby, admittedly a lot faster then Weiss anticipated, and the heiress watched as they sprayed out. Weiss leaned over Ruby, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How do you feel?" Weiss asked softly. Ruby just weakly gave a thumbs up, and Weiss laughed softly.

**It's Over**

_Outside_

Bumblebee came to a stop in it's designated parking spot, and the two girls hopped off.

"That was fun," Blake said dryly.

"You're just mad that I kicked your ass in skee ball," Yang replied.

"Not really," Blake added in. Yang nudged her girlfriend, and the two of them walked into the house.

Yang and Blake instantly noticed that there was a sufficient lack of both Ruby and Weiss.

"Where are those two?" Yang wondered outloud.

"Probably up in their room," Blake added in. Yang nodded, and checked around the house. She noticed that the empty boxes remained inside, even though Ruby and Weiss had presumably finished.

"I'll go and grab them," Yang said. "See if I can't get the slobs to clean up their mess." Blake nodded, and remained downstairs. Something caught her nose though. A smell that was awfully familiar to her. Her eyes suddenly widened, and Blake started to run upstairs. Unfortunately, Yang had a good head start.

The blonde reached the top of the stairs, and she saw that the door was closed. It seemed odd to Yang, but she paid no mind to it. She reached out for the door knob, and pulled it open.

"YANG DON'T!" Blake yelled out. But she was half a second too late. Yang looked into Ruby and Weiss' room, and saw that Ruby was naked and panting, and Weiss was lying on top of her.

"WEISS!" Yang yelled out angrily. Ruby and Weiss lifted up their heads, and saw Yang standing there.

"Ah shit," Weiss muttered.

**End: Thanks again to Wendy Crescent as she has become almost my brainstorming partner for this story. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	25. All Da Rage

What Good is Love? Ch. 25: All Da Rage

**Aaaaaaaaaand back. Took a break from this story to write Two Sides to a Coin, which I am loving right now. I think that may have been my most reviewed chapter ever. Lots of people enjoyed Weiss and Ruby getting walked in on. Otherwise, there's not much there. So thank you to everyone for getting me to 160 favorites! Y'all are nuts. I also have a series on YouTube called Cody Talks Fanfiction {Codynight22}. Let us resume this story now.**

Weiss found herself in a place that she had become familiar with, uncertain. Before Ruby, Weiss was always in full control. After Ruby had come into her life, Weiss became uncertain very often. But now was a new situation. Until about a month ago, Weiss was a virgin. Until about a few seconds ago, Yang had never learned of this. Now, well Weiss' chance at life was suddenly very low.

"WEISS!" Yang yelled.

"Ah shit," Weiss muttered. Blake suddenly ran up behind Yang, and looked over the situation carefully.

"Ah shit," Blake repeated. "So Yang, you saw nothing right?"

"The hell I did!" Yang said angrily. "Ruby, cover yourself up and move!" Ruby covered herself up, but didn't move. She only kept a strong hold on Weiss' arm, because Ruby knew exactly what Yang planned to do. Actually, Ruby didn't know what Yang wanted to do. But, she could take a pretty good guess as to what Yang planned to do with Weiss. It rhymed with flurder.

"I'm not going to let you kill Weiss," Ruby said, trying to gently nudge Weiss behind her. "Yang, please, this isn't the first time that we've done this, and-."

"What?" Yang asked, her voice becoming even deeper.

"I'm dead," Weiss whimpered. "I'm so dead. At least I'll have a pretty funeral."

"Yang," Blake said, putting an arm on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?"

"Tell me in your infinite wisdom how that's possible?" Yang asked.

"Well, Ruby does know that we-."

"WEISS HAD HER HAND IN MY SISTER'S PUSSY AND I SAW IT!" Yang yelled. Blake bounced her head back and forth, and then stepped back.

"B-B-B-Blake?" Weiss stuttered.

"I can't argue that logic," Blake said innocently. "Hell, if Ruby was my sister I would probably feel the same way right now if I had Yang's temper."

"Blake, help me!" Weiss called out.

"You did know about her temper when you did what you did," Blake said with a sly grin. It was as if she was setting Weiss up to die. Weiss just clung to Ruby, really hoping that Ruby being between them would stop Yang from brutally crushing Weiss' skull.

"Move," Yang ordered.

"Yang, please," Ruby said, trying to keep herself between Yang and Weiss. "I love Weiss, and I trust her above all else. Can you please, not kill her?"

"I don't want to kill her," Yang said. Ruby and Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, but Yang wasn't done. "I just want to slowly roast her over a pit of fire while jabbing a single metal pole while electricity is pumped into her body and-."

"Okay, you've thought about this," Ruby said. "Well, can you not do that? Can't we all be friends? And can I get dressed?" Yang stopped, recognizing her sister's pleas. Yang finally took a moment to ponder the situation.

A little over a year ago, Ruby had walked into their old apartment to find Blake and Yang on the couch, a little closer then Ruby and Weiss just had been. Ruby's only reaction was to just leave. She could have blown up, but it was a difference in personality. While at her core, Yang still wanted Weiss hurt and destroyed in the worst ways, but she had to put it aside.

"Fine," Yang said. "But if you do this again and don't lock the doors again, I will follow through with my threat. Are we clear?" Weiss nodded, and Yang just took a deep breath in.

"Wonderful," Blake said. "Now that my evening's entertainment's ruined, can we eat?"

"You just ate," Yang replied dryly, clearly unamused by Blake's lack of care for the current situation.

"But you see," Blake continued. "We still have to make dinner, and I want to cook. I have a rather grand meal planned for tonight."

"You, making a grand meal?" Weiss asked. All four of the girls were vastly different. Ruby's innocence, Weiss' coldness, Blake's analytics, and Yang's flare. But there was exactly one trait that all of them shared, they couldn't cook for shit.

"Well it's an awful lot of things to throw into my stew," Blake replied calmly. "So, I thought that we can all sit around the table while it cooks, and bond as we will be living under the same roof for the foreseeable future. Now, shall we all sit around the table while I prep?" Yang and Weiss both nodded, but Ruby remained silent. "Ruby?"

"Can I put on clothes?" Ruby asked shyly.

"That'd be preferable, but I'm not sure if Weiss-."

"TOO SOON!" Yang said, grabbing ahold of Blake's cat ear. The Faunus called out in temporary pain as Yang dragged her out of the room. Weiss looked at Ruby, and then the dresser.

"I should stay here so your sister doesn't kill me," Weiss said. "Is she always like this?"

"No," Ruby said as she grabbed a fresh change of clothing. "Normally Yang just gets mad at people when they do something to hurt her. But you didn't hurt me. Or at least, I don't think that hurt me. Does it?" Weiss sighed, and shook her head. "Okay, then you made me feel... Good?" Weiss shook her head.

"It almost makes it worse that it's you," Weiss muttered. "If you were anyone else, then maybe I could pitch an argument to Yang that it was you. But nooooo. There is no way I could even begin to try and sell what it is that I'd want her to buy."

"Huh?" Ruby asked. Weiss gritted her teeth, and forced a smile at her partially dressed girlfriend.

"Nothing," she said, her voice coming out incredibly muffled through her teeth. Ruby just shrugged, and finished dressing.

_Downstairs: Dining Room Table_

Weiss and Ruby were seated on one side of the table while Yang patiently awaited her girlfriend to come to the table. If it was any more obvious that Yang was angry, her hair would be on fire.

There was already a chip of wood missing from where Yang had been scratching it. Her face remained in a permanent scowl, and her eyes remained furious. Both of them locked onto Weiss.

"Okay, soup's cooking," Blake said, finally entering the room. She analyzed the table and her girlfriend, and then followed her eyes. "I can tell that this place has been ever so friendly. So, shall we chat?"

"I hate you," Yang said, partially to Blake and partially to Weiss.

"Love you too sweetie," Blake said happily. "Well, hottie is probably more accurate right now. Spicy maybe. Now, how did unpacking go?"

"Fine," Weiss said stiffly. "It went fine."

"But that's not what we saw," Blake remarked. Yang rose to her feet, and started to walk towards the bathroom. "I think it ended quickly."

"There were only a few boxes," Weiss replied stiffly.

"But you really did have a lot of time?" Blake asked. She noticed Yang stopping just behind Weiss, her eyes trained on Weiss' neck. Blake rose to her feet, and she grabbed hold of Yang's arms. "Really honey, I think that they don't need anymore water." Blake pulled a knife that Yang had in her hands away from her, and frowned at her girlfriend.

"Fine," Yang said. She stiffly walked towards the kitchen, and Blake sighed.

"Enjoying being the marionette?" Weiss asked.

"No," Blake said sadly. "I had really hoped she would be a bit more fun with it."

"Why would she be?" Weiss challenged.

"Oh, Yang has her ways. Mine are much more clever, mind you. But Yang, she operates in very direct fashion, but she also works in very playful fashion. I had really hoped that would be the case now." Blake stopped her train of thought, and looked over at Ruby. "I think we need to give you time alone"

"WHAT?!" Weiss shrieked. "ARE YOU MAD?!"

"No, I'm practical," Blake replied. "The only way that you and Yang are going to move past this is if you and Yang talk through it."

"There will be no talking," Weiss hissed. "There will be hitting. I don't have my sword, and we all know what Yang can do with her fists." Blake nodded, but patted Weiss on the shoulder.

"Hey Ruby," Blake said. "You and I should go upstairs?" Ruby looked at Blake in surprise, unsure if she wanted to believe that Blake was willing to go through with this. But Ruby didn't really see another choice but to obey Blake, understanding that there was truth to the words that Blake had spoken.

"Okay," Ruby said silently.

"Don't leave me!" Weiss cried desperately.

"You'll be fine," Ruby said. "Come on Blake." Ruby ran upstairs, and the demonic Faunus was just behind her.

Yang entered the dining room, and saw Weiss staring at the top of the stairs, her eyes filled with fear.

"Where's Ruby and Blake?" The blonde asked.

"They left me," Weiss muttered. "They're gone."

"They died?" Yang asked, completely amused by the process going on around her at that moment.

"They went upstairs," Weiss finally said. "Blake wanted us to talk." Yang's expression hardened instantly, and she nodded.

"Right," she said slowly. "Talk." Yang continued to stand and stare at Weiss, and the heiress was too afraid to sit down, just in case Yang would break her neck. After a few minutes of this, Yang couldn't take it.

"When you first agreed to date Ruby, I didn't know what to expect," Yang started. "I assumed that you would hurt her since you're an heiress. Then I came to realize that your feelings ran just as deep as Ruby's. Now, all I want is to see you die."

"If you wish for me to fight you to get to Ruby, I'll do it," Weiss said. "I know that I'll lose. And I know that I'll most likely break a bone, or lose a limb. But, I love Ruby and she loves me. I will fight you-."

"Stop!" Yang said, raising up her hand. "Your speech is already _really _boring. Okay, that's enough. I know how much you love Ruby, but you can't blame me for reacting like this. I tried to push Ruby away so that she'd go to a home, even though it meant leaving me. Well apparently we felt pretty similar about it, because we had to be a package deal. Now the idea that there is one other person that she loves that much is a little scary for me. I guess that seeing you like that reminded me that there's something that you can give Ruby that I can't, and I don't just mean... That stuff." Weiss felt her shoulders relax, and she took a deep breath out.

"Thank you, Yang," Weiss said. "I'll lock the door next time." Yang just nodded, seemingly unabashed by the joke.

"Come on Weiss," Yang said. "Let's hug it out." Yang held open her arms, and Weiss saw no other way around it. She walked towards Yang, and opened up her arms. Just as she reached Yang, the boxer's two hands grabbed onto Weiss' shoulders. Yang brought her knee into Weiss' stomach, causing the heiress to lose her breath. Yang then swung her fist into Weiss' chin, sending the heiress to the ground. With one final kick to the stomach, Yang leaned sat back down in her chair.

"YOU CAN COME DOWN!" The blonde yelled out. Ruby and Blake emerged from the stairs, and Ruby's eyes widened in horror as she saw Weiss rolling around on the ground.

"What'd you do to Weiss?" Ruby called out as she ran over to Weiss.

"I don't know," Yang said. "I just know that I feel _much _better now."

**End: Alright, next chapter I'm fairly excited for and I hope that it'll make up for the semi-lacking length in this one. Questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
